SAO: The World of Swords
by yozila85
Summary: A young 17 year old teenager is killed in oncoming traffic and chooses to, instead of going to heaven, go to the world of SAO, however when he gets there he realizes that he must do the best he can to prevent himself from dying once again. First story so please don't be too hard on me.
1. Chapter 1

He felt nothing. Nothing at all. He thought back to earlier that day.

It had been a normal day for the young man, he went to school, did his chores and he had gone to work. He was walking home listening to his music, and as he looked up from his thoughts at the time he saw an old friend calling for him. The voice was distressed and the young man's friend started pointing in the direction of the intersection. He was suddenly bathed in light, and as he turned he saw that he was in the headlights of a large pickup truck before feeling an excruciating pain that was quickly put to an end.

"Am I dead?" the question escaped his lips as he finally realized what had happened. He was meant to meet a friend, whom he hadn't seen in a while, after work but forgot about it till he'd seen him. His life was over, but why was he here? He had never believed in god though had pretended most of his life that he did but this looked like purgatory.

"Sadly, yes you are dead." A booming voice echoed through the white room he was currently occupying. "However your story has not yet begun."

"Who are you," The young man called out into the blinding light encompassing the room. "And what do you mean by my story not being over!"

The light dimmed slightly and a man whom he had never met came into view. "I am the one you have yet to believe in, Caleb," the man's voice was quieter now he was in the open. "Now, I give you a choice, one that I give every newcomer, will you join me in what humans call heaven or do you wish to go to a world of your choosing, but remember… If you die in this new world you may never return, however you may go to a new one every time you die."

This was new. Caleb had never heard in any bible or church that this may be a choice, but nevertheless he knew exactly where he wished to go. He had a few conditions though. "I wish to have a few conditions before I go through with this, first, I wish to keep my memories as well as be born in Japan to a white family like the one I currently have." God's eye's widened at the proposal yet he smiled. "Second, I would like pre-programmed sword fighting techniques of every variation." Caleb knew exactly what he was doing as he had planned this in his mind before as the possibility of this had come up several times in his mind. "And three, I would like my new family to be rich but caring unlike many rich families."

God smiled wider at every proposal. _This one is a smart one, he seems to know exactly what he wants._ He simply nodded. "And where do you wish to go?" he asked.

"I wish to go to a Sword Art Online universe where Sugaha Kirigaya and Shino Asada both got stuck in SAO." Caleb said, then remembering something, "Oh and I almost forgot, I need to be able to speak Japanese as well as English there, that is my last proposal."

God smiled and nodded, "Deal."

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story so please don't be too hard on me, however expect this story to be a long one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb woke up with a start, he had no idea where he was but at the same time knew exactly where he was. He was home.

He checked the pockets of the jacket he knew was his and found his old phone. He checked and saw it was deactivated. _How do I still have this, I still have all my music and everything meaning this is my old phone for sure. Why do I still have this… did it come with me into this new dimension._ Caleb thought. He got up and went to exit the room, he saw a Nervegear sitting on his shelf along with a Beta pass for SAO.

Caleb nodded to himself, "So I got into the Beta, eh?" He finally exited his room after checking the date on his old phone, it was November 5th of the year 2022, the day before SAO was released to the public. As he descended the stairs he checked his pockets and found a second phone, one of which being an active phone but with the same charger slot as his old phone even though it was obvious it was way newer than his old Samsung Galaxy S4.

He checked the phone and found Kazuto's number on it, surprising as even though he might have met Kirito in the beta test, he would never expect to get his number. Caleb just shrugged and continued down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the steps his new mom was calling to him. "Caleb!," Caleb was surprised once again as he'd never expect to have the same name as he did in the previous life. "Caleb, your friend from that beta test was came by to remind you that the game came out tomorrow, which also means you will do all of your chores today."

Caleb just nodded, not wanting to make a bad impression, and not wanting to get in trouble already, he asked for her to write them down explaining using the excuse that he was too tired to remember what they were. She just rolled her eyes and complied.

After he finished the chores, he left the house, however his mom asked him why he wasn't using his bike, to which he replied, "Because I'm an idiot and forgot I had one."

She looked at Caleb weirdly before smiling, "weirdo," before giggling as Caleb closed the door checked his wallet. He pulled out his Birth Certificate as he had saw that he had it on him. He saw that he was 15 and smiled. He then checked for money and saw that he had 20,000 yen on him, to which he calculated to $200. He checked his phone and then saw a number of texts from Kazuto, even one including his address. He quickly typed out a text telling Kazuto that he was on his way to his place. He hopped onto his bike and peddled all the way there.

As he was walking up the steps to Kazuto's door, the door burst open and was tackled by who other than Suguha, Kazuto's sister. He managed to hold his balance by spinning around in a full 360. Suguha blushed, which was only too noticeable by Caleb, and Suguha realized this and started to fan herself off. "H-Hi, C-Caleb," she stuttered. "Um… it's great to see you again."

"Haha," Caleb laughed and then went on to say, "Hi Suguha, are you going to join your brother and I in SAO tomorrow." he was only kidding thinking she would be angry about it, but then remembered what he had asked of God beforehand.

"Yes, of course wouldn't miss it for the world!" she said excitedly. Caleb looked at her confused, she saw this and added, "It may be my first video game but I know I'll be fine because I will have two beta testers backing me up." she smiled beautifully before grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside and toward Kazuto's room.

She knocked once before opening the door and shoving Caleb through. "Um… hi." Caleb said nervously.

Kazuto laughed, "It's not the first time she's done that to you, so don't be so shocked about it."

"Y-yeah, I know…" Caleb hesitated before saying, "Do you think she likes me, y'know like, like likes me?"

Kazuto answered immediately, "For sure," he said before laughing again.

"Would you be angry if I said, I kinda like her back?" Caleb continued cautiously.

Kazuto frowned, "No, why?" he asked curiously

At that moment he put a finger to his lips and quietly walked toward the door. As he grabbed the handle, he counted down with his fingers, 3, 2, 1, he clenched his fist and quickly turned the doorknob and yanked it open. In fell a very red Suguha, blushing deep red and as she got up and laughed nervously.

Caleb's eyes widened and he blushed as he noticed that she had been listening the whole time. He sat down on Kazuto's bed and quietly contemplated his life choices.

Suguha looked at him for a second before sitting down beside him, and wrapped her arm around him, he jumped a little as she did this but quickly relaxed, and she kissed his cheek, blushing madly, before getting up and leaving the room.

Caleb was shocked. _She likes me too._ He thought to himself. However he decided not to dwell on it, and spent the rest of his day talking and playing games with Kazuto.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb woke up early the next day. He hopped on his computer to see the time of release for the game and was surprised when he found that it was already out and that people were already on it.

Caleb got up to grab his Nervegear, he put it on his head and laid down. He sighed before yelling, "Link Start!"

He saw a flash of colour before his Nervegear tested his five senses, touch, taste, sight, sound, and smell. He then opened his eyes to a world he'd never thought he'd actually see, as he had been reincarnated after the beta tests.

He saw a character, who looked like he imagined Kirito to look like with his avatar, spawn in beside him. Caleb then looked at his own avatar in his reflection on a nearby mirror. He had brilliant blue eyes, and black hair combed over his left eye, though it was like he could still see out of that eye as if the hair never existed, compared to his normal messy dark brown hair and eyes, his eyes in real life scared some people when they were in the dark, as light reflected off of it in the dark and made his eyes look black, when he looked at his settings for his base avatar the other day, that being his real body, he found that even his Nervegear thought they were black, as such, Caleb expected that to be a key feature when the game actually began. He was wearing a basic red shirt with the starter armour set, that being a standard chest piece and leather pants and boots. His facial features were very much the same as his real life features, an oval shaped head and full lips as well as a straight nose.

Kirito noticed Caleb and waved him over. As he walked over a girl fazed in beside Kirito, he recognised her as Leafa, as she had all the features of her in the future game Alfheim Online, without the wings of course. He smiled as Kirito looked at her in confusion before recognising her as his sister Suguha.

"Hi, my name's Leafa," The oblivious Suguha told her brother, Caleb laughed at her and she glared at him before recognising him, "Caleb?"

He laughed even harder, and as he was laughing he choked out to Kirito, "Haha, it seem as if she recognises her brother's friend faster than she recognises her own brother." 

Leafa's eyes widened and went on to apologize to Kirito. Caleb coughed, ending his laughing fit. Leafa looked at him in surprise as he suddenly went into a fit of coughing, which quickly ended as he cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine," He said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he said "Those mobs ain't gonna kill themselves, are they?"

Kirito smiled and nodded, they ran as fast as their agility scores would allow, however as they were running through an alleyway, they heard someone calling for us to wait. Caleb Immediately recognised the person chasing us as Klein, but however opted to let Kirito handle the introductions. As Kirito talked to Klein, Caleb looked at his profile screen and saw that his in game name was Artemis, one he highly approved of. He then looked at the help menu and found out how the leveling works, it was very much like Skyrim, you practice a specific skill to level it up, such as one handed, and each skill goes up to level 100, but when you level up by actual level you get 15 points to put in either, Strength, Agility, Stamina, Charisma, and Fortitude. Strength and Stamina work the way you would think it would, Strength is how much you can carry as well as how heavy a weapon you can wield as well as how powerful your hits are, Stamina is how long you can keep running, fighting, and is also affected by armor, as in the heavier the armor, the faster you tire. Agility is your speed in both combat and in travel, it also affects how fast your reflexes are, your Charisma stat affects your shop prices at NPC shops and inns, and your Fortitude is how long you're affected by paralysis, poison and other status effects.

Leafa noticed Artemis was looking at this and questioned him on it. "Why are you looking in the help menu, I thought you were in the beta."

Artemis had switched to the stats page of his menu and replied, "I was checking to see if anything changed." He saw his stats were as follows, STR: 25, AGI: 27, STA: 23, CHR: 18, FTD: 20. It was pretty standard for Caleb's tastes. He quickly decided to focus on STR, AGI, and STA, as he wanted to be able to defend himself more than he cared about prices.

He closed his menu and proceeded to say, "Well we need to get going and grind some boars or something before the launch Event starts."

Kirito looked at him strangely, "What makes you think that there's gonna be a Launch Event?"

Artemis chuckled, "Every MMO I've seen has a Launch Event so I don't see why SAO wouldn't have one."

Kirito thought on this for a second and nodded, "Well Klein, come on with us, we'll show you the ropes, right Ca – I mean Artemis?"

"Right!" The four of them ran out to the fields to grind. Kirito went off a bit to show Klein how the combat works while Artemis just fought normally, but it felt strange for him, automatically knowing where and when to strike and block or dodge. The boars went down easily enough, and soon Artemis and Leafa were level five while, Kirito and Klein didn't level at all due to Kirito not caring about his own level while teaching Klein how to play as well as sitting him down and telling him the ins and outs of the game.

"Well hate to leave you guys but I ordered a pizza earlier and I need to get off and be ready for it." Klein told everyone. They wished him a good night and then it happened.

"Um… guys?" Klein said worried, "Newb question, but where's the logout button?"

"Really?" Kirito said exasperated, "It's right here in the… Options?" Kirito saw that it was missing.

"Yeah, I noticed that earlier," Artemis said a little nervously, "I thought it would be fixed by now though."

They then felt a tingling sensation as they teleported back to the town of beginnings. Artemis knew exactly what was going on, "And here's where they declare this a death game," he mumbled.

"What?" Kirito asked, having heard him mumbling though not knowing what he said.

"Nothing!" Artemis said quickly, "Nothing at all." Kirito looked at him suspiciously but then looked at the sky ask Klein started to panic as a huge dome of hexagons, with the word warning on each of them, appeared above them. A blood like liquid began to spill out of the cracks of the dome, they stopped halfway and began to form a red robed figure.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba," the figure said, "The creator of Sword Art Online."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Akihiko Kayaba," the figure said, "The creator of Sword Art Online."

Everyone gasped and Kayaba continued, "As I'm sure most of you know, the logout button is no longer on the menu, this is not a bug, I repeat this is not a bug, it is a key feature of Sword Art Online." People were yelling and cowering under this robed figure. "Furthermore there is now no way to revive a player once their HP reaches 0, and when a player's HP reaches 0 the Nervegear will simultaneously microwave the users brain effectively killing them. If one were to try to take the Nervegear off the player's head the Nervegear will kill you in much the same way. The only way out is to reach the 100th floor and defeat the final boss. And though I have warned everyone the danger of removing the Nervegear from a player, 253 players have already departed this world, forever. Now I have left a little gift in each of your inventories."

Everyone went into their inventories and pulled out a mirror and as they looked at it they were all bathed in light and each came out looking like they do in reality. "Is that you Klein?" Kirito asked as Artemis and Leafa looked on in shock.

"Yes, but who are you guys?" he asked, and Artemis reintroduced himself as Artemis once again, and Leafa noticed this and did not mention her real name and introduced herself as Leafa, and Kirito did the same.

The figure spoke again, "This concludes the Sword Art Online Launch Event, good day and good luck."

Kirito grabbed Leafa and Klein's arms and nodded at Artemis to follow, which he gladly did, they ended up in the same alleyway Klein and Kirito first met, "We have to leave and head to the next town, I know how to do that easily enough for level 1."

Klein looked nervous for a second, "Well I already have friends waiting back in the centre of the town, I have to go find them, but thanks anyways!" As he turned around and headed back towards the crowd.

Kirito turned to Artemis and Leafa, and asked if they would join to which both said yes.

They all ran as fast and hard as they could but along the way found a pack of wolves, about 6 of them. Kirito recklessly charged in cutting one down while Artemis charged at two that were running toward him, when one of them pounced, he slid under it while stabbing it as it flew over, effectively gutting it, and as the second one came up, he flicked the sword down by his left hip and as he was sliding, he pushed himself up as the second wolf pounced at his face, he slashed upwards with a backhanded swipe, disemboweling the creature.

Artemis look around for Leafa and saw her confronting 3 wolves all on her own, he charged two of them, zooming past one to go into a 180 spin and slashed horizontally, and then turned the 180 into a 360 and stabbed the other target, killing it. He turned to finish off the other one only to see Kirito pulling his sword from its corpse before it shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In this chapter I will be giving the OC dual wielding and will be explaining how he gets it. If you don't get it already the main character is based on me, and dual wielding is my actual favorite style of fighting as it's based on speed. Anyways I do this because I'm using the anime version rather than the books to write this, and on the episode where Kirito is with Silica and when they are ambushed, if you look to the far right you will see a guy dressed in green dual wielding war axes (short one-handed versions of battleaxes), so that's why he gets dual wielding, because Kirito in the anime isn't the only one with it (even if it was an over sight by the animation team). Also I'm sorry for the short chapters, but currently as I have a weekend with Microsoft Word, I've been thinking of quantity over quality, that however will end soon, but anyways this has gone on for long enough, let's get to the story!**

 **1 month later**

After a whole month of power leveling with Leafa and Kirito, Artemis has reached level 23 and Leafa and Kirito reached 20 and 21 respectively. Artemis, having experience doing the Iron Man Challenge in many different MMOs as well as in Skyrim (which proved to be difficult), managed to take the challenge of over leveling Kirito, which proved to be no easy feat, however lately he decided to take to leveling overnight and living with about 4 hours of sleep a night, something he was used to in his old life.

He now was outfitted with a sword that resembled the master sword however with a black blade and red dragon wings for a guard, he had got this from a rare that he had found in one of his overnight raids. He wore a black cape with red lining and a black studded leather armor over black chainmail, also from a rare, and while Kirito got gear better than he was wearing he opted only to use the swords that were upgrades rather than most of the armor, under the excuse that they would only slow him down.

Artemis noticed however that Kirito was yet to receive a cloak or coat of any kind, which told him that that's why he wasn't wearing a coat or cape or anything during the meeting at Tolbana, to which he saw that they were all invited.

He looked at the time and saw that the time he would normally go out to level alone was near, however tonight he wasn't going alone. He put his arm around Leafa, the two had grown very close over the past month, and as far as Artemis could tell, Leafa's feelings for him had grown substantially, but tonight was their first _"date"_. He had asked her out two days beforehand and like everything in this new universe, it went in his favour.

He was surprised to see her actually enjoying herself, as she had been extremely serious for the past month, but it seemed she was like her brother/cousin in terms of enjoying combat, but then again, Artemis loved it even more, the adrenaline rush is the best part, it was what made combat enjoyable.

This night was different though as when he tried to dual wield without the skill using his the starting sword in his left hand, he found out that like ALO, you couldn't use the dual wielding skill set but rather you use one handed skills for each hand, and he had thought that if you tried dual wielding, your second weapon wouldn't even so anything, however when he found he was wrong, he trained until he could swing his swords with relative smoothness, but then something strange happened, he got a notification. It said that he had gotten the dual wielding skill.

He worried about Kirito and his dual wielding skill, but then remembered that there was another person in the anime who had the dual wielding skill, who wasn't even acknowledged by the animation team. Even so when he told Leafa that he'd gotten a new skill, and told her what it was, he told her to keep it a secret from the public, that the circle of friends they currently had were to be the only ones to know.

"Why are you so worried about the public finding out?" she asked, very confused as to why it would matter.

"Because if they found out that I had a rare skill, I might become a target for elimination," Artemis said before chuckling, "I'd rather not kill all those people."

Leafa seemed shocked he would say that he would be attacked for a skill they did not have, "But, why would they do that for a stupid skill?"

"I don't know… Jealousy perhaps," Artemis, said before turning back toward the camp, but as Leafa followed him he spoke again, "Then again I can't even tell them I'm a beta tester either, as they would instantly label me as someone who doesn't care for the wellbeing of everyone here."

"That's terrible," Leafa exclaimed as she and Artemis reached the camp.

"That may be so, but reputation doesn't matter to me," Artemis said as he opened his skill menu and checked the dual wielding skill, "however the wellbeing of everyone here does." He checked the dual wielding skillset and saw that instead of Kirito's Starburst Stream skill, he had something that did the exact same thing but with a different name, Black Flame Flurry.

"Welp," Artemis said before yawning, "We'd best get to sleep if we're gonna be going to that meeting tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight," Leafa yawned.

"g'night, Leafa."

 **The next day after the meeting**

"That took forever!" Artemis whined. He then laughed and looked to Kirito, "Well you should go find Asuna… tell you what, I'll skip night hunting for today and hang with you guys until it's time to sleep."

He then looked to Leafa, but before he could ask her to come with, she answered, "I'm going to go get an inn for us, see you later!" She said as she ran off.

Artemis shrugged, and turned to Kirito, "Well best be off," They walked off to where the map said Asuna was.

When they arrived they sat down next to her as she was eating some bread, after asking permission first of course, though she scooted away when we sat down, with Kirito sitting closest to her. Kirito offered her some cream that we'd gotten from a quest that we found in the previous town, which she gladly accepted. She then took a big bite of her bun and then her eyes widened at the flavour. She then proceeded to wolf down the rest of her bread.

"Good, eh?" Artemis asked laughing, but then became serious, "you don't seem like your very happy here." He stated, albeit very cautiously.

"I'm not," She said quietly.

Artemis paused for a second before responding, "Why are you not happy, think of it this way, you're alive, and you will see how beautiful life is, something I took for granted in the real world."

She gasped while Kirito looked worried, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean I never cared about life in general, until I got hit by a car a while ago and lost my memories," Artemis decided to hint at his previous life, "however I remember everything but it feels like I wasn't involved in anything, like I never was in this universe."

"When did this happen?" Kirito asked, worry clouding his face.

"The day before you showed up at my house when I was sleeping, the day before we met again, although it felt like I was meeting you for the first time, that's why I was so nervous, but for some reason, it felt like I knew you but never met you, same went for your sister," Artemis now felt like he was letting out too much information but realized that if he told them out right, they wouldn't believe him, so there was no harm in letting out as much information without looking like a crazy.

Kirito looked upset, while Asuna looked like she was about to cry, "So that's what you meant by taking life for granted, you were suicidal, weren't you?" Asuna asked, sniffling,=.

"Yes, I remember only the feelings I had but not the reasons, I was depressed but I don't remember why, and I don't even remember how I knew we were going to meet someone named Asuna," Now he knew he said too much, as she looked shocked.

"What do you mean by, you knew you going to meet someone named Asuna?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I had a feeling I would meet you, I'm not one to change the future of course except when it's necessary, however it seems that I have over leveled Kirito, something no one else should ever even be able to do, not even you, Lightning Flash," Once again she was shocked, the look on her face showed that she wasn't insulted but was curious as to what Artemis meant by it, "You however will be either equal or just under him in levels, but don't worry, that's all I know on the levels currently, and please, take care of him when you see him again because I'm not sure, but he's a solo player, like me but I party with friends occasionally, of course then again I've spent the entire month partied with him and his little sister."

Kirito spoke up finally, "How do you know all this," he asked suspiciously.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Artemis told him, acting confident though inside he knew he'd went too far, "Kirito, would you come here for a second," Artemis asked politely, now showing the fact that he felt guilty.

"Um… sure," Kirito got up and stood beside Artemis, "Now what did you want," he said angrily.

"Look… I know I went too far there, but everything I said is true, I've been trying to keep too many secrets but as someone who can't keep a secret, it just spilled out and I couldn't help it, but when I got a hold of it I just ended up sounding like a huge dick, so what I'm trying to say is… sorry." He started tearing up and he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked and saw Kirito looking at him softly, "I'm sorry too, I was a bit harsh when I started this conversation," he smiled, "But still, I forgive you, now let's go talk to Asuna."

"Nuh-uh not happening, I need my sleep for the raid tomorrow, so for me tell her I'm sorry," Artemis said stubbornly.

Kirito laughed, "OK will do, good night, see you tomorrow for the raid!" he said as he walked back to Asuna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO I do however own my OC's and plot as well as personality changes to characters**

 **I also want to thank my friend dark wolf knight3 for co authoring**

Artemis sat and listened to the before battle speech that he had listened to many  
times before. He sighed, and then grabbed for his Dragon's Blade and drew it slowly and  
deliberately, and breathed in deeply, and steadied himself. He was scared, but not for himself,  
he couldn't care less if he died protecting his friends, it was an honorable way to go after all, no  
it was Leafa who he was worried for, as he'd fallen for her completely, and even though she was  
an excellent fighter, he worried about what would happen if she stumbled or missed a strike.  
He knew he would have to believe in her, he knew they'd be fine as they were at  
least 5 levels higher than the highest level players in not in their group.  
Diavel called out to everyone that it was time to enter, and Artemis took his sword  
and flicked it to his side and then charged in beside Kirito. Illfang the Kobold Lord charged at  
them with his minions. The two groups clashed in the middle of the room, Artemis charged at  
the minions, just like the plan said that his group should, and he slashed, cutting a kobold in half  
as he passed it by, he then a 360 turn to do an upward slash at one on the kobold, killing it. He  
then dodged out of the way as one did an overhand swipe at him, he stabbed it in the gut,  
putting it out of the fight for a bit, as he turned and blocked an attack from behind, then sliding  
his sword up the kobold's blade and as it slipped off the blade, a load ringing sound was emitted  
from the two swords. Artemis then slipped out of the way from a strike from the previously  
downed enemy he'd stabbed. As he dodged, he sliced at it and managed to lob its arm off,  
before switching his grip on his sword to kill off this kobold and block the strike from the second,  
he then punched it away into Leafa's killing frenzy and she cut it down quickly.  
Kirito was actually teaming up on the smaller kobolds with Asuna, they switched  
out with each other to let one finish off a kobold while the other found another minion to kill, they  
were very effective at keeping off the minions, but then saw everyone stop attacking the boss  
and he noticed it's health drop to the red.  
Artemis also noticed this and before Illfang could draw his sword Artemis saw  
Diavel go alone, calling out that he had it, "Don't do it Diavel, don't go alone!" He yelled as he  
charged for the boss, but he was too late, Diavel was sent flying by a confusing jump attack that  
left everyone stunned.  
Kirito ran up to him as he was lying on the ground, and attempted to give Diavel  
a health potion, but he refused it, telling Kirito to finish the boss, "I need you to finish it, for me,  
and everyone here," he said as his body shattered.  
Artemis growled and came up beside Asuna and Kirito as they were about to  
storm the boss, "I'll keep the aggro, while you guys deal the damage, you got that," he then  
snarled and charged the boss.  
He slashed at its back as it was attacking, gaining aggro and as the beast turned,  
it saw Asuna charging it. The Kobold Lord then swung at her, shearing her cloak off, leaving a  
very beautiful 15 year old girl in the blades wake. She then struck out at it, but Artemis then hit  
the beast again but was simply shrugged off as it backhanded him away. Kirito then blocked a  
strike and Asuna struck. It went on like this for until Artemis got up, when Kirito was slashed and  
he flew back into Asuna, knocking them both off their feet. Artemis charged it again and saw  
Agil smash away a potentially fatal blow, preventing it from landing. Agil was soon joined by  
many players who were easily knocked away. Illfang jumped and was about to kill Agil but Artemis jumped and smashed it out of the air, where Kirito charged it and cut it down, swinging  
so he would cut through the body and head of the beast, killing it.  
Artemis came up beside him, "Cool, you got the Coat of Midnight, good job!" He said as the rare drop came up on his UI.  
"This victory goes to you, Kirito," Agil said, and everyone started cheering.  
"STOP CHEERING!" Kibaou yelled, "Why, why did you do it huh? Why did you let  
Diavel die?" He asked viciously.  
"Let him die?" Kirito was shocked that such a question was asked.  
"That's what I said," Kibaou said, "you could have warned him about the boss,  
but you didn't."  
"I know why he knew, he used to be a beta tester!" one of Kibaou's followers  
said, "Think about it, he knew the bosses attack patterns, but he never said anything about it,  
and I bet he's not the only one here, come on, show yourselves."  
There was hesitation among the crowd, but they then heard a very creepy laugh,  
"You think I used to be a beta tester, ha, you shouldn't put me in the same class as those  
noobs."  
"Hey!" Artemis protested, then he remembered why Kirito does this, he did it to  
take the blame from the other beta testers.  
"Of course not you Artemis," he laughed, "You were the only one to beat me, of  
course you probably forgot that because of your amnesia, now, back to you," he said as he  
turned back to Kibaou, "Most of the other beta testers were noobs, the were so green that they  
didn't even know how to level up. Me and Artemis here made it to higher floors than the other  
beta testers, that's a fact, I knew the attack patterns because I've fought monsters with way  
more sword skills on higher floors."  
"If that's the case, then you're worse than a cheater, you're a goddamned mother  
fucking cheater, that's what you are," Kibaou exclaimed.  
Leafa looked shocked while, someone called them beaters, "Beater, I like that,  
ok, you can call us beaters, so long as you don't confuse us with those beta testers anymore,"  
Kirito said as he put on the Coat of Midnight. He smirked at Kibaou and turned and walked  
away. Artemis quickly followed, shortly joined by Leafa. As they were climbing the stairs to the  
next floor, Asuna called to them, as she caught up Artemis turned, along with Kirito and Leafa.  
"Can I come with you, I have nowhere to go now," she said as she caught up with them.  
"I'm not sure, let me ask crazy over here," Artemis said laughing, looking over at Kirito.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think we can support another player," Kirito told her.

She nods "Then where do I go?"  
"If you you find a trustworthy guild don't hesitate to join them," Kirito then leaves the party and walks off waving


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO I do however own my OC's and plot as well as personality changes to characters

I also want to thank my friend dark wolf knight3 for co authoring

 **Six months later**

Wolf was wandering alone in a forest on the fifth floor when he heard a snapping of a twig somewhere. Hoping it was a low level bird monster, he moved towards the noise, his black bow drawn, his hood up and stalking up the hill in the direction of the twig. As he reaches the top of the hill he sees a beautiful girl sitting on a log.

He suddenly heard a noise and was knocked to the ground by an unknown being. His hood was wrenched off and a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again came from on top of him, "Alex?!" Artemis said surprised before realizing he wouldn't recognize him.

Wolf sat up as Artemis got up off of him, drawing his curved short sword and pointed at Artemis's face, to which he said, "you saw me get hit by a truck about 5 years ago"

Wolf lowered his sword and said, "Caleb? I saw you die, how could you still be here, are you an AI?"

Artemis laughed "Not in your life, I don't even want to be an AI, I would have no power over the system."

"Then how are you here, then?" Wolf asked, not quite believing.

"Would you believe that I never died?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"Not ever, I saw Caleb get pulped by like 3 cars and a semi." Wolf replied.

Leafa , "Not in your life, I don't even want to be an AI, I would have no power over the system."

"Then how are you here, then?" Wolf asked, not quite believing.

""Would you believe that I never died?" Artemis asked jokingly.

"Not ever, I saw Caleb get pulped by like 3 cars and a semi." Wolf replied.

Leafa sat down beside Artemis, and asked him, "Do you know him, and what's this about you getting hit by 3 cars and a semi?"

Artemis laughed nervously, "And I'm guessing you wouldn't believe that i was reincarnated about, what, 2 days before the launch, I mean I even saw that the person I was reincarnated as had been a good friend to someone I know from an anime, as well as his sister,"

Leafa looked shocked, while Wolf nodded, gesturing for him to go on, "And I remember everything from my previous life, I never had amnesia, like many people think, I just don't remember anything from this current life, only my old one," Artemis finished.

Leafa looked shocked before wrapping her arms around Artemis and cries, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how much pain you were in!"

"Don't worry, it only hurt for a moment, an extremely excruciating moment," he said laughing.

Leafa gasped, "How can you so nonchalant about it," she cried onto Artemis's shoulder.

"Thing is, I'm not quite over it, but I came to a world I had wanted to go to forever, however I did not expect the benefits that I got,"

Wolf laughed, "Yeah, after I saw those guys run you over, well you remember what I told you right? That I'm a psychopath? I may have hurt those people, well, maybe a little too much, if you catch my drift."

Artemis gasped before laughing, to the shock of everyone in the area, "You're a horrible person," he choked out as he was laughing so hard, he was tearing up, "Only you would do that for a friend," he said as he calmed down, "Though as you know now, you didn't need to, but I'm glad you did, it comes with for a great story."

Wolf laughed, "You're Caleb alright, only he would say that I'm a horrible person in that manner, though I seem to remember that you weren't exactly innocent either, mr. Cutting people up in a shed."

"Hey, that was a phase, and in truth, I was only working with a killer cuz he threatened my family, damn guy was our neighbor down the street, so he knew my family quite well, and would have heard any warnings I would have given them, which in turn would result in my family's death as well as mine, I didn't care about dying, my true fear was for my family, so I learned how to harvest organs on the torture table, though I'd never think anyone would believe me, that's why I joked about that," Artemis said, and Leafa just hugged him tighter, something he'd never think to expect after admitting he murdered people in his previous life, even if it was to protect my family.

"Well, never thought you'd actually admit it openly around someone else, but hey fuck it right?" Wolf said smirking.

"I was wondering actually, why are you're out here, I mean it's obvious you're a solo player but you are way low level compared to us," Artemis asked, "I mean you're, like what, level 25 while Leafa is around level 32 while I am a level 37, I mean I've power leveled and now I bet I could beat this dungeon solo, but I think going with my girlfriend and a really old friend is a better idea, in fact, we could raise your level quite easily," he said.

"I'm out here because I saw a beautiful blue haired girl with a white bow, I mean I know her and we talk often but we've never actually talked about ourselves," Wolf actually seemed nervous as he told them this, almost as he was expecting this girl to come out of nowhere and reject him.

"You mean Sinon?" Artemis asked, "Cuz I saw her and talked to her but she looked comfortable out here, she's an archer and she probably leveled sneak to a very high level, so she'll be fine but, she told me that she's going to the dungeon to level up a bit."

"Yes her, that who I'm talking about," Wolf still was uncomfortable, but soon as they let him calm down, they heard a scream from the direction of the dungeon.

"Also I have a rare skill called dual wielding , so don't be surprised when i whip out my second sword," Artemis confided in Wolf, as he equipped his second sword, the sword was a recolour of the first sword, with a black blade and a dark green hilt, it was beautiful, he wielded it in his left hand, while he wielded his regular sword, a black bladed, with red dragon wings as a guard, with the black leather where his hand grips, a red ruby sat on the bottom of the hilt, but as the other is a recolour, that one had a Jade set on the bottom of the hilt, with black leather for the grip on that one as well.

They charged in the direction of the noise, Artemis drawing his blades and charging forward, he noticed a group of Pk'ers surrounding the blue haired girl. She had her bow drawn, and aimed at the leader but didn't shoot, knowing that if she did, the others would kill her as she drew her dagger. Artemis, stopped inside the treeline, and gestured for everyone to be silent and then showed them the scene, he then whispered to Wolf, "Take out the leader then go for everyone else, after the leader goes down, I'm going in,"

Wolf nodded and nocked his first arrow to his bowstring, as he drew though, Artemis used the universally known hand signal to hold fire, then he waited a second before he flicked his wrist at the leader, signalling for Wolf to fire. As the leader of this group went down, Artemis drew his dual longswords and charged in swinging right sword horizontally, knocking down a player, while using the left sword to block a player swinging at him, he then did a full 360 and cut him down with his right sword before finishing off the previously downed player with a stab through his heart with his left. He then saw Leafa come in from the right of the group, as he'd come from the left, and cut one of their necks and then blocking a strike before pushing the offending player away into the range of a thrust from Wolf as he'd come out with his black bladed curved shortsword that he normally kept on his belt.

Artemis was killing with ruthless efficiency, utilizing the most of his high strength stat as well as his high agility stat, while Wolf brutally dismembered his opponents. While Artemis killed the most, Wof was the most out of it the entire fight, even letting out a maniacal laugh in the heat of combat only to then chop on of their arms off to distract them so he could get a brutal strike off on them, then there was Artemis, spinning, dodging and striking at every hole in their defences left open to him, which, with these player's inexperience with out of game combat or training, turned out to be a lot of openings. High stats in the game were great and all, and many players can get away with no combat training outside of the game, but if you didn't know how to quickly close a hole in their defence, the stats were pointless.

After the slaughter that took only seconds to complete, there was only two left, who they left knocked out on the ground where many of their friends had fallen. Sinon had witnessed a massacre and she actually enjoyed watching it, and that's something she'd never thought that she would ever enjoy, especially after what she did when she was 11 years old, little did anyone know, she was a killer, or at least that's what she thought. As the cleanup crew checked their loot, the one called Artemis walked over to her and said something she thought that no one would say to her, as no one knew her secret other than those who were there for the incident, "Now all I need is a Type 54 Black Star, that would be fun," he paused then continued even in sight of Sinon's shock, "Yes, I'm a terrible person, and yes, I know about what happened when you were eleven, but do I, or even we, judge you for it, well do you think those people we just killed survived in the real world, like all this is a game… don't answer that!" He yelled at Wolf as he raised his hand, "Anyways," Artemis got closer and whispered, "those guys were criminals, killers, do you think we care if you killed to save your mother, not at all, you were protecting someone you love, meaning you shouldn't feel guilty, think about the lives you saved rather that the life you ended, that's how I look at things, and that's how I'd suggest you look at things, and not only that, someone here was also protecting someone they love, his name is Wolf, or as I like to call him, my brutal ass psychopath from hell," Artemis broke off laughing, "no but seriously, want to join our party, we need a good archer, well another good archer, we are planning on storming the boss room, I was going to solo it, but then I decided to take my girlfriend, and then we met my old friend from five years ago, and now we meet someone he loves, and well, I think he'd be happy if you'd join us, but that's up to you of course."

It took a moment for her to get over the shock, but then as what he said sunk in, she blushed and nodded, smiling, "Ok, I'll join."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf OC is the property of** **dark wolf knight3**

 **A/N: I know will acknowledge the fact that the previous chapter was darker than intended, as well as how though the main character Artemis is based on me, his past his purely fiction, nothing more. So don't call the cops on me for putting dark humour as well as giving certain characters extremely dark pasts. Also I understand that Artemis is a small bit overpowered as he is able to defeat Kirito later on in the story but that is a bit later on due to even though he defeated Kirito in the beta, he is a new person now and he isn't used to the new weapon fighting ability he got from God yet, on top of that he must train with . Wolf is also based on dark wolf knight3. That is all, now enjoy the chapter.**

As the group of four entered the dungeon, one thing was very obvious, it was a minotaur based dungeon, meaning that the dungeon is filled with minotaurs, as well as many minion kobolds.

Artemis made short work of the kobolds giving Wolf a couple levels but the real problem was the minotaurs. They were large and they did a lot of damage, however they were slow and clumsy… well at least the lower minotaurs were. The larger more elite minotaurs were faster, and unlike their lower counterparts, they were trained to fight and as such weren't at all clumsy.

Artemis slashed the last one down with his red dragon sword as he'd put away his second sword to focus on his one handed sword skill, a skill he had been neglecting until he leveled his dual wielding to max.

He looked at Wolf smiling as he saw that he was now level 32 while Artemis leveled to level 40 and Leafa leveled to 36, "Now all that's left is the boss room," he told them, before he looked at Sinon and asked, "What level are you, you always seem to keep it hidden."

Sinon looked at him, confused, before realizing he was right. She quickly apologized before telling them all that she was level 38 and then showed her status bar to prove it.

Artemis made an amused noise before turning and heading to the boss room, a place they had discovered earlier but chose not to enter due to Wolf not being high enough level.

As they entered they saw a giant minotaur called Baran the Taurus General, it had red skin and was wielding two khopesh. It roared a mighty roar before slamming it's swords down and charging the small group. Everyone managed to dodge the charge, however as it reached the spot we were it stopped and swung it's khopesh at the nearest player, that being Wolf, throwing him across the room, but as he got up a red aura surrounded him and he screamed in pure rage at it, Blood Rage, it was a skill that gained when your Fortitude was at a high enough level and will automatically activate whenever you get to yellow on your health bar but you can activate it by will if needed. When the skill activated it instantly gave the user double strength and agility and effectively dealt double damage to the monster while only taking half damage, and while this is up bleeding effects don't affect him right away but rather stacks and dealing the full damage on the spot when Blood Rage ends. The only way he could be knocked out of Blood Rage is by stun, which, unluckily for him, is what this creature specialized in.

He charged the monster and landed a grand total of 3 hits on it before getting stun locked out of Blood Rage by a backhanded slap away before the creature was struck by an arrow, Sinon taking the agro.

She then tried to get out of the way, but the minotaur was relentless, it swung its massive khopesh at her, not giving up till it hit her, slashing her bow in half and throwing her up against a wall.

Upon seeing this, Wolf activated a special skill he'd picked up, it was similar to Blood Rage, but instead of doubling your attack, it triples it, as well as tripling your agility and strength. The aura is different as well, shown by how Wolf's eyes glowed red and the aura around him was dark purple and black, making it seem like he'd been possessed.

He charged the minotaur general, smashing through its defences and knocking it to the ground, at which he picked up one of the minotaur's khopesh and proceeded to smash the minotaur with it's own khopesh over and over again, nearly killing it, but then it knocked him across the room putting him in the red.

Artemis took this chance to finish it off with a few speedy swipes of his blade, gaining the last hit bonus, a khopesh, "Hey Wolfy," Artemis said jokingly, "I know this is a rare weapon but I kinda got the weapon you were beating this thing with, you want it? I'm not all too good with this sort of weapon," in truth he had no idea if he was good at it or not, but all the same he just didn't want it.

"Sure man, I love the khopesh, it's an extremely fun weapon to kill with, or so I've heard." Wolf laughed.

"I've been thinking, why don't we start a guild together, it would be a fun experience," Artemis stated to the group surrounding him, as he traded the khopesh to Wolf.

"Dude!" Wolf exclaimed, "do you realize how expensive it is to start a guild, especially a large one, like I mean we'd have to get a headquarters and all that shit, and on top of that where are we going to get people to join our guild?"

Artemis laughed, "Do you realize we just killed a floor boss? And did you think I would want the guild to become big like the ALF or anything like that, besides , I wasn't thinking right now, it was for a later date, but hypothetically, would you want to join it?"

The rest of the group thought before nodding and Artemis sighed, one day, one day a guild of our own would form and we would become the strongest players in the game, aside from Kirito of course.

 **A/N: Yes I know my action scenes are short but at the moment there's nothing I can do about it, especially when I'm supposed to be studying for finals in my high school. Lol too much on my mind sorry for the short chapter as well, the battle end sooner than I wanted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **A/N : In this chapter the guild mentioned in the previous chapter will be formed and the Fan OC's will be introduced in the next chapter. Take note that your OC may die, and/or will not be paired with a character such as Silica, or Lisbeth, as we have already made OC's to be together with them, as such, you may create a second OC to be with yours, depending on your preference of course, or just to be family or whatever. You will find the Template at the end of the chapter. PM me your OC and I will decide on whether or not to put it in the story, as well, I will own the OC's as soon as they are sent but however will not own the idea for them as such will credit the idea of them at the end of the chapter they are introduced. That is all, now to the story.**

It was nearing christmas, and Artemis was wandering floor 11, knowing Kirito would be at an Inn on this floor making a bad decision, known as joining the Moonlit Black Cats. He was worried about him, because when they die because of his stupid decision in telling them that he was level 20 like them, he will go into complete withdrawal from society and from all of his friends. He knew that he was 10 levels higher than Kirito, because he was on his friends list and it said he was level 40, as he was level 50.

Power leveling with Leafa, Sinon and Wolf, two of which had gotten together over the last couple of months since the defeat of the 5th floor boss, a raid that gave Artemis the nickname: The Twin Viper, a nickname started by yours truly, Argo. She had been there watching the battle, hidden from sight, and from Wolf's high Seeking skill. As the group was leaving, Wolf noticed a shadow that was not there before and sniffed it out, finding Argo hidden in a corner, struck with awe. Before Wolf could harm her however, Artemis got her to keep this a secret, the only thing to come of this was that everyone knew who defeated the floor boss and she started calling him The Twin Viper, a nickname many wouldn't actually get, as many believed it meant he was a super fast fighter, being able to strike twice in the span of a second.

Artemis had spent the last few weeks training with Kirito, as he'd found him on the 27th floor, a floor he thought he wouldn't see for a few more months. He'd spend hour after hour dueling Kirito in secret, many of which he'd lost until, he'd gotten the hang of his new god given gift, quite literally, of being able to wield any sword in combat to the degree of a master, an ability he'd found out that his previous self actually trained and mastered, explaining why he was such a good fighter. It felt god given but wasn't.

He fought with as much as he could, ignoring his instincts, but as soon as he realized he was going to lose without going all out, he then for his next duel, he relied on instincts to keep him safe, realizing how important it was to keep a level head as well as rely on his instincts due to the fact that he actually hasn't trained but the previous person whom occupied this body had, leaving the training as an instinct to later become unlocked to his own brain, a lock that was shattered by the training with Kirito.

It was their final duel before they went their separate ways, for Artemis to go back to power leveling with his party, whom watched him now in anxiety. The timer counted down, and Kirito and Artemis were using their single swords, knowing that if Artemis were to use his dual swords, he would easily win against him, due to being able to attack and block at the same time.

The timer reached 0 and the duel started. Kirito and Artemis circled, the waiting was extremely intense for those watching. Artemis attacked, swiping his blade in a diagonal upwards backhanded strike, leaving himself seemingly open, and Kirito went for it, a mistake. As Kirito stabbed at the opening, Artemis dodged and reversed his swipe, aiming at Kirito's back, a strike Kirito was forced to turn and block, catching his footing just in time to not be knocked over by the force of the blow. He went for a body check, to catch Artemis off balance, but once again, he dodged, and lowered his head to bull rush Kirito and once again, knocked him off balance, however this time, he fell over onto his back, but not for long, as Artemis swung at the ground where Kirito was lying, he rolled backwards to his feet, and swung his sword at Artemis. Artemis knocked the sword from it's path, and went in for a strike at Kirito's defenceless side, opting for a 360 to get there, but rather than going for a strike as he completed the turn, he was forced to once again block a swing taken at his back as he turned. He then, as he knocked Kirito's blade away once again, went for a punch into his gut. The blow landing, he knocked Kirito back and ended the duel with a stab to the chest, his first victory.

He stood proud as, even though, her brother was the one to lose, Leafa congratulated him, by showering him with kisses, and, Wolf going to help Kirito up before they walked to Artemis, Kirito smiling good heartedly, while Wolf was grinning like a, well, wolf, proud of his old friend for being able to pull off this momentous victory.

Wolf laughed, "That was extremely fun to watch, almost as fun as killing those PK'ers that were attacking my girlfriend, all those months ago."

Kirito, who wasn't privy to this new information looked shocked, looking at the others in shock as well as curiosity. Artemis sighed and opted to let Leafa tell the story of how they all met, well how they met Wolf and Sinon.

Kirito was shocked to hear that his little sister, killed people, even though it was for the safety of others. He wasn't as shocked for Wolf, to have went berserk in the battle Leafa described, as he'd questioned his sanity from the day he met him, quite literally, a question replied with a laugh and a sadistic smile, giving Kirito all the answers he needed.

Now, however, Artemis at least needed to let Kirito know that he was there for him if something bad happened to him, knowing that if he said something about his true level, he might get him kicked from the guild, something he didn't wish upon his friend.

Artemis found Kirito in an Inn and proceeded to chat it up with Kirito's new guild, before asking if he could borrow Kirito for a moment. The answered yes and he grabbed Kirito's arm and dragged him up the stairs to a room in the Inn.

"Dude, I know you're lying to them about your true level, and I won't stop you, however I must let you know that if something bad comes of it, message me, ok?" Artemis said, concerned for his friend, his voice clearly showing it.

Kirito looked shocked for a moment, and then nodded, "Okay, I will, but if they die, how will I deal with it?"

"Message me, I'll keep you safe while you sort things out, I'll even find out if there's a revival item, I heard from the NPC's that on Christmas eve, an event boss will appear, and will drop a super rare revival item. So try and keep them alive till then."

Kirito nodded, "I'll do my best."

 **1 month later**

Artemis received the message he'd been dreading, Kirito's guild was wiped out, and the leader committed suicide.

He quickly messaged him back to go talk to Argo about the event boss, that she might know more about it, and to meet him by the forest.

 **4 hours later**

Artemis saw Kirito running towards him, he waved and yelled, "Where the hell were you, It's fucking freezing out here," Artemis had come without his party, opting to go this alone with Kirito.

Kirito glared at him, "I'm getting this revival item, and you're not going to stop me."

"Not gonna stop you man, I'm gonna help you, I won't let you die, especially when you've gotta be there for your sister," Artemis replied.

"Whatever, just don't get in the way," Kirito said.

"Fuckin' heartless," Artemis muttered, but sadly Kirito heard him.

"You'd be upset too if your entire guild was wiped out because of you," He said.

"Yes, I would, but I would keep looking forward, rather than the past, look, I know this is hard, and that you blame yourself, but it's not your fault, they chose to go to that high level dungeon, and open an obvious trap, you can't be blamed for that," Artemis attempted to comfort Kirito , which amazingly worked, as his spirits brightened slightly, before saying thanks and walking toward the tree.

When they reached the instance, Klein's guild, the Fuurinkazan, walked into view.

"You followed us here?" Kirito asked in the same cold tone as he used before on Artemis.

Klein tried reasoning with us to stop with our soloing, to join up with his guild and get the revival item together, when the DDA showed up.

"Looks like someone followed you, too Klein," Artemis said before turning to see Kirito walk through the instance, "Please hold them off while me and Kirito deal with the boss. He nodded and Artemis walked into the instance to see Kirito soloing the boss, his health extremely low. Artemis grabbed both of his swords and charged the boss.

The boss was a hard one but together Artemis and Kirito received the revival item. Kirito read the description and burst into tears. Knowing what it said, Artemis let Kirito let it all out, putting his hand on his shoulder, and politely asking if he could have the item, as it was useless to Kirito now. He silently nodded, and Artemis took the item, knowing what he would use it for.

It was a sad day for Kirito, as this put him into despair, but Artemis stayed with him for the rest of the night, even witnessing the message from Sachi, a heartwarming moment passed as he witnessed Kirito acknowledge that he must move forward with his life. That is how life must go on, always has, always will.

 **A/N: This is the Template:**

 **Name (Ingame and real (not actually real, an OC's real name does not require to be your real name)):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Bio:**

 **Armor:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills (ex. One Handed)(Skills you focus on):**

 **Stats (Focused stats)(ex. STR, STA, AGI):**

 **That is all, have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **1 month later**

Artemis was walking down the street in a town on floor 47, thinking of all that had happened in the past month.

The guild he had dreamed of had formed, Leafa, Sinon and Wolf keeping their promise and helping create it, with Artemis becoming the leader as he had not only had the idea but he contributed the most Col to the cause. When he'd created the guild, one of his old friends requested to join, his name was Owen, his in game username was Oblivion, however when he recognised Wolf, Artemis had Wolf take him to a side room and told him his true identity and, with some convincing, got him to believe it to be true. The family was getting back together again.

Artemis had done all he can, he had already recruited about 50 players to his guild, a guild revolving around killing PK'ers, almost like mercenaries.

Leafa wasn't as into the idea as Sinon was, and Wolf had no objection whatsoever to becoming a mercenary, in fact he rejoiced in the money he would earn from killing the serial killers that would kill anyone just for the fun of being evil. Though Artemis found that when he had killed a few of the PK'ers, he grew addicted to it, to the blood of his victims and the feeling of his blade slicing through muscle and bone, and worst of all the feeling of rejoice as his opponents body shattered into many pixelated hexagons.

He talked to Leafa about it, crying on her shoulder, confessing that he was a monster, but her reply was simple, it was one he'd used to comfort Sinon when he'd met her, "Don't dwell on the deaths of those you've killed and think of those you've saved instead," she'd say into his ear. It would calm him down but the next day he would return to this state, but after 2 weeks of this he calmed down and now he can kill cooly and calmly. Of course, with his newly corrupted mind, he no longer cared and freely laughed at the deaths of those who dared kill an innocent. Oblivion was slightly concerned about the guild being a mercenary guild but at the same time, he didn't really mind at all, because he knew he was saving more lives in the process.

He left the town after hearing that there was mission for the guild. The mission was a simple one, find and take out a base filled with laughing coffin members. Oblivion translated the mission details to exactly, "Fuck shit up". Relatively easy enough, for his guild had a strict training regimen, able to level by ten levels in a month, so many of the people in his guild is high leveled, and many are strong and willing to die for the cause layed out for them.

 **1 day later**

As they were walking towards the base, Oblivion asked Artemis exactly how many Laughing Coffin there were supposed to be. Artemis said there would be about 100 of them. Wolf looked surprised, which was new, however he wasn't surprised by the numbers, he was surprised because of the fact that there might be too much for him to kill on his own. But he didn't care, he went on ahead.

Artemis heard faint footsteps behind them. Wolf did as well, and he turned abruptly towards the noise. Artemis was shocked to see 20 Laughing Coffin members silently attempting to surround them, he let out a primal growl before drawing his weapons. Oblivion finally turned after five seconds of blindly walking ahead. Oblivion drew his sword and his shield, and waited until the 20 Laughing Coffin attacked. However Artemis got a ton of easy shots in and went for them all as Oblivion was just staring, amazed. Oblivion thought he was getting good at the game but Artemis and Wolf were ahead at much higher levels.

Oblivion turned only to see 20 more Laughing Coffin on the other side trying to sneak up on them, "Um… Guys?" He turned to see Wolf and Artemis tearing the other group apart. He turned back, "Oh fuck," he said readying his weapon, "Alright, to hell with the sword, I'm using my claws". Oblivion had claws that acted like Wolverines, but they weren't internal. He confronted the 20 Laughing Coffin as Artemis and Wolf were finishing off the last of the 20 guys on the other side. Oblivion finally got their attention, but it was a little too late because one of the Laughing Coffin slashed Oblivion's leg.

Wolf started charging at the 20 Laughing Coffin. He slashed one of their arms and then finished one guy off by simply decapitating him. Artemis was going at them, striking out at one of them in a horizontal slash that knocked one of them down while blocking a strike coming from the side, he swung his blade around, laughing as he felt his blade impact the man's chest, killing him. He then turned around and speared another Laughing Coffin member through the chest and Artemis turned to finish off his previously knocked down opponent. Oblivion was punching away their arms and then stabbing them right in the chest. If they weren't done by then he would retract the claws and simply just sucker punch them in the face until his health was at zero. Wolf had killed one of them brutally by slashing both legs, amputating each and every one of his fingers and then thrusts his sword straight to the face and started twisting the blade exactly 360 degrees. Oblivion was looking towards Wolf, just staring at him brutally killing this guy with no hesitation. When Wolf was done, Oblivion was twitching his eyes, he said just seconds later, "What the fuck... " Oblivion said. "Whatever! There are probably more guys coming pretty quick here so Wolf, I assume you're Listening Skill isn't as shit as mine".

Wolf was listening for any sounds he could, constantly having to tell Oblivion and Artemis to be quieter. Wolf heard more Laughing Coffin coming, he guessed there were there 30 of them coming, but there were definitely more coming than last time. When the Laughing Coffin were in sight, there was no guessing how many there were, but Oblivion guessed that might be the rest of them. Artemis didn't care, he went and started killing as many as he could. Oblivion replaced one of his claws with his sword and sped through the crowd and started slashing their legs and beating them in the face with his claw. Wolf, once again killing them brutally. Wolf took one of the guys and swung his sword up his crotch, took his legs, and ripped him in half. Oblivion got distracted looking at Wolf literally ripping this guy in half from his lower body, all the way up to his brain. Oblivion was once again slashed in the leg. Artemis took a swing at his chest as Oblivion was just about to get stabbed in the heart. His blade impacting the man's blade, he flicked his blade under the man's chin, and then thrusting it into his brain, killing him instantly.

Artemis, looked towards the base, knowing that this was only the backup, that they would be required to kill another hundred of them before this was over, he was worried however, as he had just witnessed one of his friends in danger, he then called Kirito and his sister, as well as Sinon, to come help them, promising a share of the rewards. Leafa and Sinon agreed instantly, while Kirito told him that he needed no reward, only the satisfaction of sending them to jail, to which Artemis reminded him that his guild literally killed PK'ers, making Kirito more hesitant, but with a little time thinking, he agreed, even keeping the fact that he required no reward on the plate.

 **2 hours later**

The rest of the group showed up and, the now large party joined together to take out this threat to the world of SAO.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

 **Wolf belongs to** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion belongs to** **urolutze**

 **A/N: We have planned on introducing some fan OC's later on when we have more oc's to work with. Read the origin story to Wolf on dark wolf knight3's profile as well as all OC's and pm's are managed by him. That is all, enjoy the story.**

The group walked up to the fortress that was the Laughing Coffin outpost. Wolf waltzed into the fort, kicking the gate open and yelling, "Honey, I'm home!" and drawing his khopesh.

The group just walked in behind him to see every member of Laughing Coffin surrounding him. Artemis sighed, and drew his dual blades, and Oblivion drew his claws yelling, "Yay! More bastards to punch in the face! Oops, I said that out loud, on purpose."

"Now who wants to fuck with me?" Artemis yelled at the group, "Maybe you?" He said pointing one his swords at one random guy.

The man replies "Uh, no I definitely do not want tha-" Artemis swung his sword at the man's neck, and as he decapitated the guy, he said, "Rhetorical question, bitch."

While Artemis decapitated the guy, the rest of the group starts to walk towards him menacingly, to which he smiled and said, "Let's dance," and with that he charged the large group, with Wolf taking them from behind.

Kirito came up with his Anneal blade and expertly swung it around and slashed one of them across the chest, switching to another one, blocking his attack, and then thrusting his sword straight to his chest.

Oblivion using his claws and punched as many as he could dodging as many attacks he could all at the same time.

Wolf came in and blocked an attack coming in from behind, before pivoting and smashing the blade through the man's head.

Artemis sliced his opponent down before turning to intercept a strike on Leafa from behind, to which she turned to him and nodded her thanks before turning back to her opponent and slicing him down, as Artemis was whirling his dual blades around, cutting down any who draw near. He was quick and efficient as always when it came to his killing.

Oblivion came towards a tougher enemy, Oblivion felt like he was taking down all the easy ones, he likes to go for the more difficult enemies first, then he goes for the easy ones.

Wolf saw Oblivion go for a guy twice his size, so he went in to help while Kirito and Artemis dealt with the crowd. Oblivion trying his best to dodge every swing coming from his enemy. While he was caught defenseless for a split second, he quickly threw a punch to his gut and his claw slowly moving through his abdomen, Oblivion started twisting the claw back and forth.

"Oblivion! Switch out, I'll finish him… slowly and painfully…" Wolf said, switching out with Oblivion, he took a shackle he had in his inventory. He took the shackles and cuffed the heavy armed Laughing Coffin member they just beat.

Artemis taking on the crowd of lightly armed LC members, swiftly cutting through their muscle and bone, slicing them up as efficiently as possible blocking every attack he either heard or seen with his sword.

Kirito was analyzing one of them. He had a short knife, Kirito simply cut his hand off as he was backing away in fear. "Hey Wolf, you got any more of those shackles?" Kirito said. "Oh yeah, I got plenty, what for?" Kirito responded with "Oh, nothing much, just a cowardly and fool hearted man who I just so happened to amputate his hand. Do something with will ya?" "Oh, what I am gonna do with you. If you're lucky enough, I might just might let you live for a second more than what I'm planning…" Wolf Said. With all the LC members dead, keeping two to interrogate for more information.

Wolf and Artemis, with the group continued around the dungeon, when they found a large man, chained up and obviously beaten. As Artemis approached however, he tried to scurry away, screaming, "Noo! Don't hurt me, I've told you all I know about this Wolf guy!"

Wolf, Artemis and Oblivion recognised him as soon as they got a good look at him, Artemis laughed, scaring his old friend Matt, "Matt my old friend, buried me in a cemetery you did, this asshole told me everything about it," He said, pointing at Owen.

"Matt, long time no see…" Owen said. "Last time we ever talked, we were having an argument about you being immature at the cemetery after Caleb supposedly died," Owen said with an angry tone. "And I saw that man you killed, Alex, you know what he fucking said to me?"

Artemis laughed, "I did die, but what you would believe of God, you wouldn't believe that he gave me a choice, be reincarnated in another dimension, or be sent to heaven, so I chose reincarnation," the rest of the group were looking at him in horror before Leafa assured them I wasn't making it up, as she'd seen the interactions between Wolf and Artemis. Wolf obviously believed it but his mind was currently on something else.

Wolf, wondering what his dying victims words to Owen, were. "Alright, what did he say?"

"Oh nothing special, except for one thing… He told me to avenge him, after he most likely ran over Caleb on purpose. So, I took the knife out of his chest to let him die there. I took the knife for myself, It's not a bad knife actually. If you want it back, I can arrange that." Owen said.

"Okay, one, when I find this guy in hell he's gonna be my personal plaything, second, yes I would like that knife again, it was my favorite knife, it got stuck in him pretty badly, I can't believe you got it out."

"Okay, Owen… Look, I'm not really in the mood for arguing about you leaving me at the damn cemetery after burying Caleb. Secondly, Caleb, If you're really Caleb, then you wouldn't happen to know about what happened when I went to school one day in grade 10 and I got suspended for something, so what happened to get me suspended,"

It took a few seconds before Artemis answered, "Which one? The time when you told the teacher to 'bite me, bitch' or when you were tattled on by another kid for stabbing people with a knife on the bus, even though you didn't have a knife on you when you got suspended, you just told the police officer to 'kiss my ass' or something," he said laughing at the memory.

This convinced everyone there that Artemis was who he said he was, and he had finally explained his amnesia, without even meaning too.

Artemis stretched, "Welp, you remember Alex of course, and Owen, and now me, so now let's get you out of those shackles, shall we," he said with a grin.

Matt looked around, "But what about Laughing Coffin? How will we get out?"

"Nothing to worry about, there, we killed all of them, every last one," Wolf said dramatically, smirking.

Matt looked at Wolf and said "you gave this place a new color I see"

They both laughed!

 **1 Hour later after they returned from the mission**

The group returned to headquarters, finally done with the Mission. The group who helped got a nice dinner and some drinks.

"Well, I'd say that mission went smoothly." Artemis said. "Smoothly? Hell, that was intense, but I liked it. It was fun, aside from the fact that a specific person here who likes to rip people in half from bottom up got me distracted in fight and could have died." Oblivion said with slight anger.

"What? It's not my fault you got distracted, besides, ripping him in half probably saved more lives than the number of people in this group." Wolf said, with a slight hint of insanity.

"Look, Oblivion, in this world, you can't get distracted easily like that, I've seen Wolf do much worse." Kirito pointed out. Kirito reached out for a drink, after a sip he continues. "And Wolf, make sure not to be too extreme with the killing, alright? What we did out there probably saved more people which we could even imagine and it would be a shame if the man saving all those people died trying to brutally murder someone as slowly as possible."

Artemis was about to speak but Kirito continued again "Artemis here, what he did was simple, and not too extreme or time consuming. He takes out enemies in a simple way, while being able to focus on blocking. You guys take too long on one guy because you keep them alive too long just so they would die painfully and slowly. If you would just take them out quicker, missions like this would be easier."

Wolf starts to speak now, "Yeah, you're right. Next time I'll just amputate their limbs quickly."

Oblivion has to go to the blacksmith to get a new sword and repair his claws later. Artemis wanted to infiltrate the next LC base but needed some preparing to do it. Wolf was interrogating the LC members he captured…

"So… If you really wanna live that extra second I mentioned, might as well speak the fuck up right now. Where is your headquarters?"

The LC member quietly says "I… I don't know, I'm just a grunt, they usually message me whenever I have to go to a mission… That other guy you shackled knows for sure, he's a heavy swordsman, he'll know for sure… Just… Finish me… You know you want to…" Wolf suddenly decided he didn't want to kill the man yet, because he wanted him for interrogation for something else.

Wolf slowly walked over to the other LC member. "Okay, your tiny ass little friend told me you knew where your headquarters, so I suggest that if you don't wanna die slowly in the next minute, then you talk right now.

The LC heavy swordsman with a deep voice says "You want me to suffer? Hell, I got nothing to live for, I can take you puttin' a little boo boo on me."

"When I start with you… There's gonna ten fatass boo boo's on your damn dick, i'll rip you in half like I did to another one of your friends." Wolf said

"You're gonna rip me in half? I doubt you have the strength to do that to me, but you know what, I ain't telli-" The LC Heavy said. Wolf interrupting as his eyes slowly glowed red, "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that I'm not gonna fucking kill you in the worst way possible. I know my shit and I will slowly kill you in such a way that you wouldn't even wanna go to hell just because I'd be there for you to be my little plaything…"

Wolf, amputating both his legs slowly. "Now before I do that again, but with your arms, I'm gonna ask you again… Where the fuck is the headquarters for your stupid ass guild or I will find it myself and make you fight all of your friends."

The Heavy, now screaming in pain. "I won't tell you anything!" Never!" Wolf amputates his arms now, "Okay, there goes your arms, now before I do anything else, where is your clown guild?"

The Heavy, trying to move away, now in the corner of the room. "Please, no! It's on floor 42! That's all I know! Please! End me! Right now!" Wolf waited a bit… "As you wish" Wolf decapitates the Heavy, finishing him.

"Artemis, were going to floor 42, that's all the info they had." Wolf Said. "Wow really? I'd expect a heavy swordsman to kno-" Artemis was interrupted by Wolf, "Yeah yeah, I know, the guy was a dumbass. Lets just go, we'll find it eventually."

"But first…" Artemis took a dramatic pause, "I'mma go see Lisbeth, Leafa, wanna come? I got a whole bunch of ingots from a rare boss I found on floor 19, I'm glad weapon's in this game don't have stats, only enchants, from the ore of course, as we can't do magic." He laughed, "Well, these ingots have the ability to either have life drain, or fire damage, I'mma gonna try to get a sword for both." Oblivion tells Artemis he is going as well as he needed a new pair of claws as they were not going to last much longer.

 **2 Hours later, at Lizbeth's Blacksmith Shop**

Artemis, Oblivion, Wolf and Leafa, walked into the shop, Artemis carrying a bag of ores called Nightmare Ingots. As they entered the store, the noticed Asuna, Artemis's previous party member, until they parted ways when she joined the Knights of the Blood Oath.

"Hey Asuna," Artemis said, startling her, "How's life," He laughed as she glared at him.

"Fine, but why are you here?" She asked, once she got over her shock, "are you looking for Lizbeth?"

"Um… Yes that was the plan," Artemis replied, "why, is she just a beginner?"

"No, not at all, in fact, she's mastered her blacksmithing, it's just that you're her first customers," Asuna said

"Last time I saw you was at the boss fight on floor one, I introduced myself and you gave me a blank stare. It kinda creeped me out." Oblivion said, to Asuna. Oblivion was at the meeting at floor 1 but never properly met Artemis at the time, just Kirito and Asuna.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was nervous, and no one ever cared enough to ask my name, other than my old party member Artemis, and Kirito," she apologized.

"No worries. It didn't bother me that much anyways, besides, I wouldn't force you, especially if you were going through tough times. Trust me, I was really pissed off after the Launch Event..." Oblivion replied, grinning.

They then heard the back door open, "Customer's?" Lizbeth said shocked.

"Seem's to be your first, or so Asuna says," Artemis told her, "I brought the ore I need the weapons to be made out of, so I'll just pay for the work, if that's ok with you that is."

"O-oh, that's fine by me," she replied hesitantly, to which Artemis dropped the Nightmare Ingots onto the counter. Her eyes widened as she realized what type of ingot it was. "Oh my god, this is the super rare Nightmare Ingot, where did you find it?" she asked.

"Killed a super rare boss for it, now," He said, all business now. "I need a two swords, one with the fire enchant on it and the other with the life drain on it, can you do it?"

"Of course I can, that will be 200 col," she replied, "you being my first customer and all, I'd like to give you guys a discount, just so you'll put my name out there," she said.

"Discount accepted," Artemis said, laughing. She then proceeded to make two very similar swords, both having the design of a demon biting the base of the blade, it's horns curling around the crossguard and ending halfway down, the crossguard. The blade had a few jagged edges around the base where the demon was biting down, with two small spikes slightly curved toward the tip of the blade coming out from around where the demon's nose was. The real differences were in the glow, both blades glowed along the eyes of the demon and the nose, as well as along the runes engraved in the blade, one glowed fire red while the other glowed blood red, two contrasts of the same colour. The fire red blade also glowed along the edge of the blade, heat radiating from the blade itself.

Artemis placed them in his sheath, handed over the 200 col he owed and place the blades in his inventory, "Now I have a blade that matches the cloak I had received from killing all of the Laughing Coffin members in that outpost, I'm glad at least one of them had a decent cloak," He donned a cloak that looked like Kirito's future cloak, with the silver lines, and everything, but had a hood on it, a void black hood that covered his eyes when the hood was up, yet he could still see out from under it like normal, the cloak also had the ability to cover one's cursor and name. Kayaba really had no imagination, It was useful, no wonder why a Laughing Coffin had it.

He equipped the weapons and the cloak and sat and gestured for Oblivion to go next.

"Lizbeth? That's your name, correct?" Oblivion asked, he never quite caught on with her name even though it was said. "Yup, that's it, now what would you like?" Lizbeth asked.

"Well, I a new pair of claws like these, with the best metal you got." Oblivion said.

"I can do that for 180 Col." Lizbeth said. Oblivion thought if this costs 180 col, the metal must be good.

"Any Enchantments with this metal?" Oblivion asked, he wanted a life drain enchantment for the most part.

"Use the Nightmare ore," Artemis called from where he was seated.

"Alright, thanks, I didn't think you wouldn't mind me using it." Oblivion said "Alright here you go Lizbeth, just do what you do."

Lizbeth went ahead and made the new claws, they were called the Hell Claws, they were very dark green on most parts, while all the other parts are coloured black. They had life drain as requested.

"Well, I sure do like the name. And they look badass." Oblivion said, satisfied with her work. "Well, here's your money, 180 Col, like you said."

"Well, I'm glad you like them, but how the heck are you gonna use those things at the same time? I've never heard there was a dual wielding skill" Lizbeth asked.

"Well, don't be shocked when I tell you this but Artemis here has a dual wielding skill, but I really don't think you should tell anyone, at all. When I equip the claws, I'm technically not using a one-handed skill, I am simply just punching them with a blade, so basically all that happens it a damage increase for when I use the claws."

"Wow, how the heck did you manage to get a skill like that Artemis?" Lizbeth asked.

"Well, I have no clue, I just check my skills list and found it there. I really have no explanation why it's there." Artemis said.

"Well, Artemis, I'm gonna talk to an 'Old pal' of mine. But I don't think you'd want to come because by the time you get there, you'd be regretting it. Later. Oh, and thanks for the new claws, they're awesome." Oblivion said as he left the shop.

"I should get going too, we have a mission for our guild which is to find a Laughing Coffin outpost that is said to be on the 42 floor." Artemis said.

"A Laughing Coffin outpost? Sheesh, what kind of guild do you run? A mercenary guild?" Asuna said, slightly worried.

"Well, you got that right, but now that I've got these bad boys, the mission should be as easy as putting bread in a toaster." Artemis replied. "Don't fret Asuna, we'll be fine, besides, somebody's gotta at least put them to good use…"

"Put them to good use? I… I don't think that's possible, at all." Asuna said.

"Oh, I mean in a different way… Hehe." Artemis replied as he left the shop..

After Leafa and Wolf got their weapons done and ready, they headed over to the guild headquarters to set up and train.

Artemis looked at his friends, "It's time we had a visit with Argo again, she might know where this base is and a thought about how many Laughing Coffin members are in this new outpost, I'd think, if it were the actual headquarters, we would need to ally ourselves with a larger guild, no matter how strong we as players are, we may get overwhelmed," He pointed out.

Oblivion stopped Artemis for a minute and had asked exactly what guild he was planning on becoming allies with.

Artemis replied "Well, I was planning on joining up with The Knights of the Blood Oath, but if things don't go as planned, I have other guilds in mind…"

Then Oblivion asked how many they were expecting at their headquarters.

"There is rumoured to be about 200-300 of them there, and they definitely won't be taking prisoners, and they are supposed to be straight up emotionless cold blooded killers, and worst of all, most of them are heavily armed..." Artemis Said.

"I guess then that finding Argo is our next big step in wiping out the whole Laughing Coffin guild…" Oblivion smirked, knowing that this will help find the Laughing Coffin base.

The group went off to find Argo, hoping that they will be able to find the next Laughing Coffin base...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** _ **dark wolf knight3**_

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Nero, a new OC that has been introduced in chapter 11, his real name being Matt.**

 **A/N: All OC's are managed by dark wolf knight3 so message him your OC and he will see that your OC will make it into the story, if it's not too overpowered, of course. That is all, now enjoy the story!**

* * *

The group, now on floor 43, were all walking and talking when stopped by a cloaked figure, whom Artemis instantly recognised as Argo.

"You were looking for me?" the hooded girl asked, startling the others in the group.

"Sheesh, that was unsettling. I assume you're Argo? If so, Artemis has something to ask you." Oblivion said, slowly getting away with the shock.

"We took out that base, now we need to know where the other one is that way we can deal with the Laughing Coffin there." Artemis asked.

"Okay, but as always, it's gonna cost you some. 4000 Col should be good enough for my standards." Argo said.

"Alright, here you go. Now where is the base?" Artemis asked after paying the 4000 Col.

"Floor 42, south from the nearest town from where you are when you get there." Argo said. "It's a big building, the doors have high security and you are gonna need to fight some LC members outside the base before you enter." Argo said. "That's all the info you need. If you need more, ask me now." Argo said.

Artemis thought long and hard, trying to come up with anything extra they might need to identify the base. "Okay, what is the base walls made out of?" Artemis asked. "And what color are the walls?"

"You don't need to know that, there are Laughing Coffin banners at the front gate, so identifying the base is simple." Argo said.

Oblivion was also thinking because he had been in situations where he thought he had everything he needed, but soon after doing the thing he thought he was prepared for, found out he wasn't even close to being ready.

"How many are we expecting, by which how many are outside, and how many are inside?" Oblivion asked.

"30 outside, take note that 10 of them I expect are archers. The other 20 are medium armed grunts, or heavily armed grunts." Argo said. "Inside, I expect 70 in one of the big rooms, 4 small rooms with 5 of them in each room. The second big room will be north of the front door, which I forgot to mention earlier, the front door leads to the first big room, so you'll need to be armed and ready by the time you go through the door. Anyways, the second room should have about 80 LC members. The inside ones i'm not sure what they are armed with, I never got a look inside. I'd expect there to be 1 Heavy swordsman in each of the 4 small rooms." Argo said

"Thank you for the informa-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Argo.

"Now you pay up for 1000 Col, I just gave you information of your request." Argo said.

"No Argo, that Col I gave to you was split among Me and Oblivion, so we both paid you, so basically allowing him to ask whatever he needed to know about the base." Artemis said.

"Urgh, fine. If that money was split evenly then fine, he doesn't have to pay anything extra." Argo said.

 **The next week**

"So, here's the plan, Sinon, you take out as many of the archer's you can. Until we get through the front gate, there's no way we can reach all the way up there to attack them. Wolf, you deal with the Heavies at the front gate, but quickly, not slowly this time. Oblivion, since your agility and stamina stats are high, you take out the lighter grunts as fast as you can, but make sure you defend yourself efficiently as well." Artemis said.

"I suggest you use your sword and shield rather than your new claws Oblivion. I'll give you some ingots to enchant them at Lizbeth's shop if you want." Artemis said.

"Well, how much would I need to enchant it?" Oblivion asked.

"One for your sword, two for your shield. What kind of enchantment were you thinking that you needed?" Oblivion said.

"Well, I'm not sure If I want you to just flat out give me ingots again." Oblivion said.

"No, just take it, I already have weapons made almost entirely out of the metal, believe me, I only have three ingots left, and I have no intention on using them." Artemis said.

"Fine, even though I hate taking things from other people, even if I know I'd owe them nothing if I accepted." Oblivion said.

 **Oblivion headed out to Lizbeth's shop, Artemis messaged Oblivion the rest of the plan that he would have missed.**

"Okay, so once we get inside the base itself, we are expecting 70 LC members in just one big room, when we enter, make sure you have your weapons ready, because when we enter, the big room I'm talking about is the first room. There will be two small rooms on the left and right side of the room with 4 LC grunts inside and a heavy swordsman. There will be two rooms on each side. When all those guys are keyword, efficiently killed this time, we will move onto the room further down. We are expecting 80 LC members, none of which are expected to be low level, and all of which are either medium, or heavily armed." Artemis said.

"Also, If we're gonna find their headquarters, we need to capture some of them as prisoners. Which I will deal with myself in the torture room down in the basement. I of course am not going let them escape, otherwise our headquarters could be attacked right off the bat." Wolf suggested.

"Well, as long as you do so while we're fighting the last 80 of them in the second room. We can't take too long, LC members are already trying their best to find our headquarters. I also got Argo to ignore giving any information to LC about our headquarters." Artemis said.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Wolf said.

"Well, I paid her extra after she gave us the information we needed for this mission. So, you guys understand how this is gonna go?" Artemis asked.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Leafa asked.

"You're with Oblivion, doing the same thing he is, I told Oblivion if you were in any trouble, it is with his utmost responsibility to defend you no matter the cost. You must also help Oblivion too whenever he ends up getting hurt, or almost about to get hurt at least." Artemis said.

"Alright, I understand." Leafa said.

 **1 day later, the mission is just about to start.**

Artemis was standing by his friends at the head of his raid party, 30 of his best men had been chosen to accompany him and his friends. This was going to be no easy task, as though Laughing Coffin were held up in a cave, they had more men and every one of them were experienced killers.

"Well, this is it, no turning back guys, right?" Oblivion said

"Guys, remember, quietly move towards the base." Artemis warned, hinting that they probably heard them.

"Hey! There's one down there!" A Laughing Coffin member yelled, spotting the group.

"Oh shit guys, we need to start moving now." Wolf said.

"Remember guys, quick and efficient kills, not slow and brutal." Artemis said, as he started charging at a group of 5 LC members.

Artemis went to one Lightly armed LC member. As he ran up to him, he took his left sword, being the one with the Life Drain enchantment, used it block the incoming attack. As he did that he quickly used the other sword, with the Fire enchantment, to jab him through the chest. As he did this, his insides instantly set on fire, which the flames had engulfed him from the inside, and out.

Wolf, this time after reaching another group of five, taking his Khopesh, first blocking the attack, then quickly cut the Lightly Armoured LC member's head off.

Oblivion used his new sword, named the "Life syringe" which had Life Drain, and glowed blood red, and his shield, named the "Flame reflector" which of course, had the Fire enchantment on it, and glowed a fire red color. The Life syringe was named for it's ability to give Oblivion his opponents life, the more time he kept his sword through someone. The Flame reflector, for whenever an enemy hits the shield with anything, would set them on fire.

Nero (or Matt said, Nero being his avatar's name), wielding a double sided spiked sledgehammer, took it and blocked an enemy's attack luckily, then kicked the man down, then slammed the hammer down on the man's back, piercing a hole for every spike there was. Switching to another enemy, getting hit before he could block, lowered his HP by a quarter. Nero then took the chance while the man had to ready himself for another swing, took the hammer and swiped it towards both his legs, breaking them. Nero took the hammer and then finished him by slamming the hammer down on the man's head, simply crushing the man's head into bits.

Oblivion while being surrounded by 5 men, kept switching to a different opponent that is about to hit Oblivion each time he blocked an attack with either his sword, or his shield. Leafa took down the enemies with her sword from behind, as she worried Oblivion couldn't keep blocking their attacks and eventually if he tried to hit one of them, might get straight up stabbed in the back.

After Leafa helped Oblivion, he thanked her, but quickly switched focus to a group of 2 about to get Leafa. As Leafa tried to thank Oblivion, Oblivion turned his focus to a group of 3 who came in and tried to kill Leafa. At which time, he saw barely saw Artemis come in and strike them down with ease, before asking Leafa if she was ok, to which she answered yes, and he ran up to another group that was attacking Sinon.

"Now you can thank me, and you're welcome." Oblivion said. Leafa however just stared at him, stunned by his newfound skills, as well as how fast Artemis came from across the field to steal Oblivion's kills. "Artemis, not cool, but thanks for saving me the work. Hey Leafa, there are more guys to be dealt with so don't lose focus." Oblivion warned.

Wolf, going for another group of five, quickly did a 360 spin, when he in fact got the chance, cut through each of their necks. Sinon, while trying to get the archers stopped while Wolf had done this. "You're really crazy, you know that?" Sinon said. "Just doing what our leader told us to do, quick and efficient." Wolf replied.

Artemis, taking his left handed sword and using it to drain an LC member's life, as Artemis's life was decreasing. Quickly switching to an enemy from behind and blocking his attack with his right sword, while keeping his sword away using the crossguard, quickly took his left one and jabbed it through his neck, using it to refill his life completely. "That all of them guys?" Artemis said

"Just a second!.." Sinon said, taking an arrow from her quiver, quickly shooting the last archer, also being the last LC member, at the chest with her bow. "There, that's the last one." Sinon said.

"Alright, now to actually getting inside the base to deal with the men in there, be cautious, there will be tons, so if you need to, refill your life with the potions I split among everyone." Artemis said.

"Got it!" Everyone said.

After 30 minutes, they were all set, and Artemis yelled a battle cry before kicking the door in, and drawing his swords.

His life drain sword had helped a lot because he looked like he had not been hit even once, as his health had been kept at 100% the whole time, the one thing about the sword is that due to it's life drain, it hurts more, causing many of his foes to cower beneath his wrath.

The same goes for his fire sword, because the burning heat that came from it increased when he was angry, almost as if it reacted to his emotions.

Artemis smashed his right sword into a man's throat, causing his to scream in pain as the burning hot sword melted his vocal cords before killing him, he then turned lightning quick to slap away a strike from behind with his right sword, before slashing his left sword upwards as he pivoted and wrenched his arm forward, cutting his opponents jaw in half, and sending him to the floor, before he shattered.

Wolf, taking down one of the heavily armed LC members, he swung his khopesh, only for it to be deflected off the armored man. Wolf wasn't stupid enough to let off his attack so he kept swinging until he noticed that the heavy did not turn his back. Something he expected however the way the man was guarding his back rose some suspicions about his weak point.

He decided on a hunch to find out if that was his weak point. He jumped over, twisting in midair to land facing the man's back, and as he landed behind him, he stabbed his khopesh into the man's back. He smirked as he felt the armour give way and his blade going through the man, killing him.

Nero, jumps in and starts swinging at the enemy as if there is no tomorrow. He headbutts one guy and instantaneously kills him, piercing his skull with spikes planted on his helmet.

Nero starts charging at another guy and does a front flip, while cutting off the both of the guy's legs off while knocking down another guy, after knocking down the guy as Nero started to smash the guy's skull in.

The guy he hit earlier, missing his legs, started screaming in pure agony. Nero, annoyed, starts throwing the guy around. He then smashed the guy against the ground and throws the guy against his blade hammer, shattering his spine.

Nero started shouting "Bring it you dumb turds, so I can cut off your heads." Just then, a guy starts backing up and then runs away. Nero however did not feel like showing mercy. He knocked the guy down with his hammer and then sprinted toward the guy and leaped at him, Nero landed on the guy and crushed his enemies spine. But a bit of damage was done to Nero's right leg when he landed on his enemy.

"Serves you right you primitive jackass". Nero said

"Hey Nero!? Remember? Quickly and efficiently? LIke Artemis, our own Leader of the entire guild instructed?" Oblivion said, as he was dealing with a small group of 5 LC members.

"But where's the fun in that? I like to hear the different sounds they make when they scream, it's very interesting but at the same time calming, seriously lighten up Oblivion!" Nero said.

"Because that way you don't end up getting seriously hurt before being able to block any attacks. It's also keeping you too busy trying to tear an enemy apart." Oblivion said. "Besides, you have a double bladed sledgehammer. Your enemies are obviously going to be making tons of different noises being smashed by the damn thing." Oblivion continued.

"But ripping enemies apart is Wolf's job. Mine is to make them scream and cry, that's why I'm not that good with stealth missions. I'm the one that triggers the alarm, usually because I'm bored. When I get bored I tend to get aggressive so that usually means I end up hitting and smashing people, and you know this Oblivion." Nero replies, smirking.

"Actually my job is to do what Artemis orders, though I am tempted to fucking rip everyone in the room apart." Wolf said.

"True, that would also be your job as well. Artemis said to be quick and efficient as much as possible, not rip everyone to bits, or make our enemy scream or cry. I suggest you listen to his orders, as you are now a part of his guild." Oblivion said, in slight anger as he had a short flashback of the dark events at the cemetery.

"Who gives a shit about orders. I didn't follow them before and I sure as hell won't follow them now. I sure as well am not taking orders from dipshit over here let alone, Artemis all right Oblivion so just drop it before I come over there and smash your skull in with your own fucking arm you stupid little shit." Nero replied with a very angry tone.

"Look, Nero, you listen to my damn orders, or I'll chop you to pieces, like I've currently done to most of everyone I've killed in this game, so listen to my orders or else, fucking crap clapper." Artemis said, as he was slicing up a tight nit group of five, cutting them down due to little to no training, for it was obvious they were newbies, but he didn't care, he just cut them down.

"Fuck you Artemis, whatever let's just finish the battle at hand instead of arguing with each other, okay? We will talk about orders and respect and all that other bull shit later just finish 'slicing the bread' so we can open up these stupid enemies and see what their insides look like." Nero said.

Artemis, was sprinting through the crowd, slashing away at the LC members, killing them with precise swings, while taking minimal damage, being healed by his life drain sword at all times, keeping him topped. He stopped as a heavy charged at him from the direction he was running, a stupid move as he'd seen Wolf deal with one of them and knew where the weakness in their armour was, he readied himself before dodging out of the way and slashing at the man's exposed back as he passed, to which the man instantly turned and swung his weapon without steadying himself to prepare for a miss or block, another stupid move, as Artemis just shoulder checked the man off his feet and ripped the helmet off the man as he straddled him, he took his fire sword in both of his hands and thrust into his eyes. He got up and continued his rampage, adding up every kill so he can brag about it to every one of his friends.

The battle felt longer than the ten minutes, it took to complete the mission, they lost 10 people of their guild to this raid but, even so, Artemis sat on the ground where his last kill was, smoking a pipe.

Oblivion walked up to him, wiping his sword down, and said, "Total kill count for me is about… 38 , as Wolf got 42, which comes to a total of 80 in the second big room." He said proudly.

Artemis laughed, "That's not bad for a short, annoying, girl stealer like you," He paused "I'm sitting pretty at 63," He said dramatically, before laughing hysterically, making even Wolf wonder if he was completely sane, before answering himself, that Artemis was a self proclaimed psychopath.

"Well, for Nero and the other men, that would only be about 22 kills." Oblivion said as he laughed inside.

"What the fuck do you mean I got 22!? Including the other guys as well!?" Nero said in complete rage.

"Well, maybe that sledgehammer is too heavy for you currently. You need to work on your strength stat, that way you can actually manage to use the damn thing." Oblivion said.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe you're right Oblivion, he probably didn't level properly, stuck in the dungeon under the previous outpost we raided," He said, smirking at Nero, who happened to be extremely furious, because he knew it to be true.

"Hey asshole I leveled up 3 times during the raid. Frankly we can settle this argument after we finish this so piss off also I was in a dungeon so what is your excuse like really how about neither of you talk to me for a while now that would make me happy." Nero replied as he walked away.

 **That night**

The guild sat in the guild drinking hall, and just enjoyed themselves, while Artemis sat with his friends, laughing and reminiscing. Leafa had rested her head on Artemis's shoulder, smiling contentedly, while Sinon was in a drinking contest with Wolf, which she won out in the end surprisingly, as Wolf was the most hardcore drinker in the group, that was why he loved her.

The night was long and everyone in the guild had the next two days off before bootcamp started, Wolf being the leader of said camp, he promised to whip these weaklings into shape in no time. The camp would last the rest of the month so there would be no word from them for the rest of the month. Sinon joined him in running the camp, to help him train the archers.

For Artemis however, the next few days would be interesting ones as he had gotten a message from Kirito to meet him by the dungeon on the south side of floor 47, and he planned on going. He wondered why until it struck him, he was going to meet Silica.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N: I understand, for those who like Wolf, that you might not like the fact that he is not in this chapter, however, this chapter is based on the fourth episode of the Anime, so Artemis will be finally meeting Silica. That is all, enjoy the chapter.**

Artemis headed over with Oblivion to the teleporter on floor 47, Kirito mentioned in a later message that the reason he was called over was for a girl who needed help getting a rare revival item, for pets, or beasts. Artemis decided on bringing Oblivion with him, he wanted Oblivion to meet her, as he wanted to get beast mastery skills for himself. He already got a hawk egg from a previous mini-boss drop, and he wanted to know about how to take care of it.

Artemis arrived at the teleporter and waited. He waited no more than 5 minutes before Kirito and his new friend showed up, Silica was much cuter in person and Artemis held out his hand and introduced himself, "My name is Artemis, and over here is my dumbass friend, Oblivion, pleasure to meet you," He said smiling, "And before you ask, yes I've heard of you before, and no, I'm not coming with you because we think of you as a mascot but because Kirito asked us, or rather me, to come help escort you, I do hope you're fine with that."

"Well, one, that's rude of you to call me a dumbass, and second, Silica, nice to meet you. Artemis had already told you my name, I'm sure you noticed." Oblivion said, slightly annoyed.

As everyone else in the safe zone were couples and when Silica realized this, her face became beet red and Artemis saw this and laughed, he told them to follow him to the dungeon.

Oblivion was quizzing Silica on every bit of info on becoming a beast master, but surprisingly, she was fine with it and actually enjoyed answering his questions.

Artemis and Kirito were talking about the rare boss Kirito recently killed. "It dropped something that had absolutely no use to me, so I'm happy to give it to someone." Kirito said.

"Well what is it?" Artemis asked, feeling curious.

"It's a pair of boots, the weight is too big for me, I'd probably try running but only be able to go at a normal walking speed." Kirito said.

"Well that sucks. Those sound pretty useless to me." Artemis replied.

As the small group walked through the field, suddenly a low level monster appeared. Oblivion simply walked towards it slowly, slashing the monster with his sword, draining it's life completely in an instant.

"Wow, that was so difficult, right guys? Remember the part when I ran up to it? Remember how I took my sword and decapitated it? Wow, that was amazing." Oblivion said, obviously being sarcastic.

"I'd expect higher level monsters than that on floor 47… Oblivion simply slashed it with his blade and it just died." Kirito said.

Suddenly, a higher level version of the same monster appeared and took a swing at the whole group. Artemis taking his two swords and cutting both it's arms off at the same time, leaving it defenseless. Artemis then kicked the monster down quickly stabbed through each side of his chest.

"Good job Artemis, now let's get Silica to level up next time." Oblivion said.

"It was a high level, I just wanted to make sure that the monsters weren't too high of a level." Artemis replied.

"Well, if Silica can try and fight the higher level monsters, then she can get more levels at a time." Oblivion said.

The group continued walking down the field, Oblivion lending Silica Oblivions old claws since Silica wasn't comfortable being on floor 47 with her dagger. "What, are you giving these to me for!? I don't have the skills for them!" Silica asked.

"Well, I'll train you for a bit, I have these claws but, they are about to break, but there should be enough time to get you those skills." Oblivion replied.

After Oblivion trained Silica while using a pair of claws each, once Silica got used to using the claws, without noticing it, she found that she got the Claw wielding skill.

Oblivions old claws broke after Silica got the skill. "Well, bye bye, old friends, you served me well." Oblivion said, as if he were talking to the claws. "Well, I taught you the basics, let's see what you can do." Oblivion said to Silica.

The group continued, Silica leveled up to Level 52. As Silica was fighting a monster, Oblivion saw something in the distance.

"Hey guys! I see something over there!" Oblivion yelled towards the group.

Silica, just finishing off the enemy. "Hey, that's where the revival item is. Let's head over there." Kirito said.

The group walked toward the flower, Silica, however was running for is, drawing a little bit of tears, picked up the item. It was called the 'Pneuma Flower.

"We should head back to town to use it first, as there are high level monsters in this area," Artemis said before turning on his heel and walking away, Oblivion quickly following. Kirito, grabbed Silica's hand and dragged her away, chasing after Artemis and Oblivion.

As they walked back, Artemis told them to be wary of PK'ers as he felt the presence of someone watching them. Oblivion also felt their presence, but however did not know where to look.

They were crossing a bridge when Artemis and Kirito both called out at the same time, "Whoever is hiding behind that tree, come on out!"

A red haired woman walked out and Artemis said, "Ahh… just as I expected, Rosalia, my

guild has been looking for your's for a while." He said.

Rosalia laughed, "All you are is a murderer, your guild does nothing but kill off Laughing Coffin members." Rosalia said.

"Yeah, murderers of murderers, not literally everyone." Artemis said, "However I think we'll stay out of this one as, it seems that Kirito is ready to kill you himself, but I have a better idea, send them all to prison, only to be tortured by a couple friends of mine." He said as the rest of their guild came out of hiding, only to stare wide eyed at Kirito.

"Black cloak, one handed long sword, no shield, oh my god that's the black swordsman, the solo player on the assault team!" One of them yelled.

Kirito smiled, but then Rosalia said, "Really? If he was really the black swordsman, why would he be all the way down here, go get him, you idiots!" And they charged him, cutting and slicing at him.

Artemis used this distraction to go and sneak up behind Rosalia, and waited for Kirito to finish his speech on how unbeatable he was with his Battle Recovery skill, something Artemis had a variation of as well as the original skill, he heals faster outside of combat due to his Second Wind skill, but in combat he heals faster than even that due to both, his own Battle Recovery and his life drain blade he recently started calling Shadow, while he named the other Hellfire, due to its fire enchant.

As Kirito finished, Rosalia told him to stop lording over them with his stats, and readied herself to attack, it was then, Artemis rose Hellfire up to her shoulder, just close enough to let her feel the heat, making her turn around while Oblivion and Kirito started loading other the players into a corridor crystal to send them to prison. Artemis was about to pull away to decapitate her when she said, "If you kill me, you will turn orange and become a criminal!"

Artemis stopped and replied, "I'm a mercenary, and everyone knows that some orange guilds have green players in them, so I can explain it just by telling them what guild you're from." Rosalia paled and, was resigned to death when she was grabbed and shoved into the portal to the prison before Kirito closed it.

Artemis laughed, as Silica was staring at him and Kirito with awe and horror, he may have gone too far by threatening murder in front of a little kid and he realized this, and quickly apologized, before telling her that he was indeed a mercenary for a guild called the Shadow Wolf Clan, and that he was in fact their leader.

She understood and they began their long journey home, to go revive her dead dragon. When they arrived back at the inn, they quickly went to Silica`s room as she had payed for 3 days of ownership of the room. Silica sat on the edge of the bed with Artemis and Kirito while Oblivion stood guarding the door. Kirito told her that she should go revive her pet, Pina, before it was too late, after they talked for a couple of minutes.

Silica was overjoyed at seeing her little Pina again, as she thought she would never see her again. She told her in accurate detail, everything that had happened to her in the time Pina was gone. Artemis smiled, this was a good day to be alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

Kirito had messaged Artemis that he needed a group of two, including himself to get to floor 59. Apparently, according to Kirito, there was a murder in a safe zone. Artemis went with Oblivion to Floor 59 to try and investigate the scene with Kirito and Asuna.

When Artemis and Oblivion got there, there had been a man with a red sword through his chest, hanging on a noose. "Hurry! Pull it out!" Kirito yelled. "Artemis, come here, we gotta catch him." Kirito continued.

"Oblivion, you follow me, we gotta get him off that thing, Asap." Asuna said.

"Well, let's hurry." Oblivion said.

Kirito and Artemis started to run towards the dying man, getting ready to catch him. "Help is on the way!" Kirito yelled.

As the man kept trying to pull the sword out of his chest, suddenly the man stopped, and he had died.

"Dammit!" Oblivion and Asuna said when they got upstairs, as they heard the sound indicating that the man died.

"Everyone! Look for the player with the winner icon!" Kirito said.

There was no one to be found with a winner icon.

Kirito and Artemis walked upstairs. "You guys have any idea how this could have happened?" Kirito asked.

"Maybe a Sleep PK'er? But Sleep PK'ing is a new method so, probably not." Artemis suggested.

"We can ask one of the witnesses down there before we try and investigate on our own." Oblivion said.

The group of four went down the stairs, and Kirito asked the witnesses if any of them knew the man, or knew what happened before the event. A young girl walked towards the group.

"Sorry, I can only tell how frightened you'd be. Could you tell us your name please?" Asuna asked the young girl.

"Sure... My name is Yolko." She said

"Was that you? Were you the one who screamed?" Kirito asked. The girl nodded.

"You know who he was?" Artemis asked the young girl.

"Uh-huh, I knew him. His name was Kains. We were in the same guild. We came in together today, we were going to have dinner somewhere in town. Then we got separated in the plaza." Yolko said, starting to well up in tears. "I went to look for him, then I saw him hanging on that balcony."

The girl started to cry, Asuna went to comfort her as she asked. "Was there anyone else up there?"

"For a second… I'm not sure. But I think I did see someone standing behind him." Yolko said.

"Sheesh, I don't know If I wanna stay and just look at her ball her eyes out like this." Oblivion whispered towards Artemis.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I know that Kains actually faked his death, later Yolko will do the same." Artemis, cautiously whispered towards Oblivion.

"How the hell do you know that? I know you reincarnated, but how the hell do you know that Kains faked his death." Oblivion whispered.

"In the world I came from, there was an anime based off of Sword Art Online, which Kirito and Asuna are the main characters." Artemis quietly replied.

"That's confusing, but If it turns out that he did in fact fake his death, and that Yolko faked her death as well in the future, then I know for sure I can believe you by then." Oblivion said.

"What are you guys doing? C'mon, we gotta walk Yolko home." Asuna said impatiently.

"Alright, let's go Oblivion." Artemis said.

When the group dropped Yolko off, Kirito looked at Artemis and Oblivion as if they were doing something they shouldn't have.

"What were you guys whispering about back there?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, Oblivion was just talking about how he didn't want to just look at a little kid ball her eyes everywhere after witnessing murder." Artemis said.

"Okay? So nothing that had to do with your reincarnation?" Kirito asked.

"Nope, the dumbass wouldn't understand shit about reincarnation." Artemis said.

"Well, I guess that's true, but… Uh whatever, let's just get back to our headquarters." Oblivion said.

Later, Artemis got a message from Kirito again telling him to go somewhere to talk to Yolko, but this time, Artemis was told to go alone.

When Artemis got there, he noticed in the room, there was a man wearing full body armour, which would be Schmidt, across from him was Yolko. Kirito and Asuna were keeping them in check, asking them questions as well.

"Yolko, you still don't look that great, no sleep last night let me guess." Artemis said.

"No, I had barely any." Yolko said, hesitantly, looking around nervously. "All I could think about overnight was-"

"No no, don't say it." Artemis said.

"Uhh, fine…" Yolko said.

"Schmidt, good to see you." Artemis said.

When Yolko finished talking after moving to the window, she soon was supposedly stabbed, and fell out the window. Kirito tried to grab her but missed.

"Yolko!" Kirito yelled.

"Check if there is someone out there. On the roofs" Artemis suggested.

"Hey, there is someone, I'm going." Kirito said, as he went through the window.

Kirito was running across the roofs of the town as quick as he could, before he could get a shot at getting him, he teleported elsewhere.

"Damn it, I lost him," Kirito grumbled as he stopped and began heading back to the inn.

As he walked back into the he saw that Schmidt had left, and Artemis was slightly bruised and Asuna was nursing his bruised arm. She turned when Kirito, and drew her rapier, and yelled, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

"What's the point in drawing your sword? I know you won't kill him." Artemis said to Asuna.

"What? Oh, I… Sorry, I usually pull this thing out of anger. But, what the hell were you thinking Kirito!?" Asuna said.

"He- He teleported on me." Kirito said, as he punched the wall.

"Schmidt went to floor 19, get there with a horse." Artemis said.

"Wait, how do you know that? He didn't tell us-?" Asuna said, but being interrupted for a brief moment.

"Trust me, he went there, if I didn't know, I wouldn't tell you." Artemis said.

"Okay, i'll go, Asuna and Oblivion, you try and find Grimlock, while I find out if Artemis knows what he's talking about." Kirito said.

"Floor 19 is where Griselda's grave is, so where else would he go after this conversation?" Artemis said.

 **Floor 19, Griselda's Grave**

"Griselda, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!.. I never thought this would happen, you have to believe me!" Schmidt cried out, before hearing a faint voice, saying 'Oh Really?', letting out a loud gasp after. The voice kept on going for three seconds, until the voice went away for a second. Coming in behind Schmidt was a rabbit, it scared the hell out of him, for a second. He then turned around and gasped as he saw a robed figure.

"What did you do to me, tell me Schmidt, tell me what you did, tell me now," The robed figure drew a sword from inside her robe.

Schmidt immediately groveled, "Ok, ok, the day we voted to sell the ring, I, I looked at my belt pouch and there was a crystal and a note with instructions,"

A sudden male voice came from nowhere, "Who where they from, who gave you them?"

Schmidt looked up, and saw another robed figure step out from behind the tree, a male this time, "Grimlock? You're dead too?"

"Tell me, I want to know who gave you those instructions," the voice demanded.

"I don't know, I swear I don't know!" Schmidt cried, shaking his head, "The instructions told me to bind the crystal to Griselda's room at the inn she was staying at so whoever it was could get in, then I had to put the crystal in the guild shared storage."

"Then what?" The male voice demanded.

"That's all I did, I swear, I didn't want her to die, I didn't want to be part of that! Please, believe me!" Schmidt was cowering under what he thought were Grimlock's and Griselda's ghosts.

"We recorded everything you said Schmidt," He looked up and saw, Yolko and Kains standing in the robes.

"You were, recording ," He looked scared for a second, before becoming resigned to his fate, "So that's who it is, huh? You cared about Griselda after all,"

"Of course we did, but you didn't betray her because you hated her, did you?

"No! I didn't hate her, honest, though I did feel guilty getting money for my part in it but the rare weapon I bought got me into the holy dragon alliance so," He heard a clang of metal beside his ear, and sees a throwing knife by his feet.

He turned to see Artemis facing off against three high ranking Laughing Coffin members, so high ranking, in fact, that one of them was their leader. They then hear hoof steps coming from behind Artemis. As they looked at the horse they saw the horse rear and Kirito fall off the back, falling flat on his ass.

"Took you long enough." Artemis said.

"Sorry, I had to find a damn horse, so I'm very sorry you had to wait." Kirito said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't worry, you came right on time." Artemis said, sarcastically.

"Now, we have 30 people coming from the Assault Team, if you wanna test me and find out for yourself, you sit by that tree, or leave now." Kirito said.

The three Laughing Coffin members decided to leave. Then Asuna and Oblivion came with a man.

"Well we just managed to find the guy, he almost teleported on me. Oh the silly guy you are, huh Grimlock?" Oblivion said.

"Hey, we're not here to try and piss him off, we're supposed to keep him in check. Who's the silly guy now? Huh?" Asuna said.

"Okay, before we get into a long ass conversation, how about this for an idea? Grimlock killed Griselda because he was greedy, not for any other reason." Artemis said.

Grimlock suddenly fell on his knees, scared and confused. "But. How?! I... You figured that out?" Grimlock said.

"Yeah, it was obvious. Just guessed actually, you freak." Artemis said, with a faint smirk.

"Okay, well, we figured out this whole messed up story, you four try and process what just happened. Me and Artemis gotta find out where those Laughing Coffin members went off for some valuable information for our guild." Oblivion said.

As the group of four split up, Artemis and Oblivion quickly caught up to the Laughing Coffin who left. When they got to the point when they could hear them, they quickly hid behind trees, switching from tree to tree to try and follow them.

"Now, we must head to floor 52 to our headquarters, we have a mission to do." The Leader of Laughing Coffin said.

"Quickly, get your teleport crystal, they are teleporting to the main town there." Artemis whispered.

"Got it, let's go." Oblivion said.

When Artemis and Oblivion got to town, as they followed the Laughing Coffin group, Artemis got a message from Wolf.

 _I am messaging you this because I wanted to tell you that all of our men currently training are almost ready to go on some missions. Though, I'm really concerned about how Nero has been fighting, If you could help us whenever you can, I would appreciate it. -Wolf_

Then Artemis sent a message stating the following.

 _I got your message. Me and Oblivion went to investigate a murder scene with Kirito and Asuna. While we were doing so, we ran into the Leader of Laughing Coffin. They are heading towards their headquarters and we are following them until we either get his username, or the location of the headquarters. When we get the chance to, we will fix Nero's stats, and his fighting. As you have noticed, on our last mission, Nero needs to definitely fix the way he fights in SAO. Plus, we might have to give him a greatsword or something, because that weapon he has, he probably hurt himself with the fucking thing. Anyways, see you when we get back to our headquarters. -Artemis_

Artemis continued with Oblivion, stopping at nothing to find the Laughing Coffin headquarters...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **We want to thank you for reading the past 14 chapters, and we hope you continue reading our story and enjoy it!**

 **Floor 52**

"They have hoods on, so their usernames don't show up. I suggest since we have

hoods, we put them on now." Artemis whispered.

"Okay, but just to let you know, I might not be too good in range terms while we fight, just

in case, my sword got dull, so I have to go to Lizbeth's to sharpen it." Oblivion whispered.

Artemis and Oblivion continued walking across the field, following the leader of Laughing

Coffin, hoping to find their headquarters, to which Artemis and Oblivion would hopefully finish off Laughing Coffin once and for all.

"Boss, I heard something behind us." One of the Laughing Coffin said as Artemis and

Oblivion stopped.

"Whoever is there, come out now before I come over there and start playing with your

intestines." The leader said.

One of the Laughing Coffin foolishly said, "Don't worry, there is no one there, my

detection skills is one of the best on the guild right?"

"No, just wait…" The leader said.

Artemis quickly messaged Wolf the following.

 _Get to my location Asap, with 30 of our best fighters from our guild. They found us, we're finishing this off once and for all. -Artemis._

Artemis and Oblivion then came out.

"Alright, you have two choices, you fight, or you leave and fight later. What will it be?"

Artemis said.

"We'll fight you, but only when our team of 100 from our guild comes." The leader said.

"Good, we have people coming too, we'll wait for them if your guild comes first." Artemis

Said.

"Great, a huge fucking battle, well, I definitely am not using my dull ass sword." Oblivion said.

Each guild waited 10 minutes for their teams to get to the battle area. Artemis's team consisted of Himself, Oblivion, Wolf, Nero, Leafa, Sinon, Kirito, Asuna, and the 30 guild members. Laughing coffin had 103 members for them to fight.

"Okay, us versus them guys, this is what we have waited for. Let's finish off Laughing Coffin once and for all." Artemis said. "Alright, when you're ready."

The Laughing Coffin charged at the group of 38.

Artemis swung both his swords at two men, switching to another two, kicking them both down, then finishing them off stabbing them in the chest.

Wolf charged at one quickly, whipping his khopesh at a man's sword, blocking the attack. He then swung his khopesh and cut his head off. While he distracted one, he took a chance and stabbed him through his heart, killing him in an instant.

Oblivion blocked an attack using both his claws, then he pushed his sword upwards, then quickly stabbed him in the chest twice with both claws.

Nero, taking Wolf and Artemis's advice this time, quickly blocked an enemy, then smashed his head, launching it straight off hitting another guy as Leafa charged at him and stabbed him through the chest and switched to one coming in behind her, blocking his attack. She then cut off his hand and then quickly slashed him through the chest.

Sinon was using her bow from a distance, quickly switching to one enemy at a time, shooting them down one by one. While as one came in behind her, Sinon quickly drew an arrow and shot his wrist, then Sinon took out a dagger and quickly sent it through his neck.

Kirito, using his Elucidator, switching to multiple enemies, quickly swinging his sword to as many places he knew would kill them in one or two hits. Switching with Asuna whenever it took more than two before blocking an attack, which then Asuna would take her Rapier and quickly finish them off.

As Artemis killed 20 already in 2 minutes of the battle, he then charged at two guys and slid underneath two swords coming from each man, getting up and then stabbing each man with both swords in the back. Whenever Leafa was in trouble, Artemis would charge at her enemies and kill them as quickly as possible.

Oblivion, with his newfound speed, quickly blocked an attack first, then slashed at the enemy multiple times until he died. While switching with Nero, blocking an attack first, Nero then quickly smashed three guys in one swing, launching them at a group of 5, killing every one of them.

"Well, I see you're getting pretty good now." Oblivion said.

"Well, If I were doing my own thing, I'd still think I'd make it out of a battle like this alive." Nero said.

"Whatever works for the leader, we do it right." Oblivion said. "Look out!" Oblivion yelled at Nero, telling him there was a guy behind him. The guy stabbed Nero in the back, as Oblivion quickly killed the man.

"You bastard!" Oblivion yelled. Quickly switched his focus on Nero. "Shit, do you have any healing potions? Your health is in the red, we need to get your health up Asap." Oblivion asked.

"No, I can't move, he gave me paralysis." Nero said, in pain.

"Oh shit, here, I got one, just get it down." Oblivion said.

Oblivion gave Nero the potion, his health was at the yellow. "We can't do anything until you get out of paralysis." Oblivion said.

"Well, no shit sherlock." Nero said.

"Okay, if you're going to be a dick after I just saved your ass, we might as well be back at the fucking cemetery." Oblivion said in pure anger.

"Don't fucking bring that up, not here in a death game." Nero said.

"When Caleb finds out how you acted there, he will literally kill you so I suggest we both be quiet." Oblivion said, while stabbing an enemy without even looking.

Wolf was charging at every single one of them with a short range weapon, without having to block, he took his khopesh and killed every single one of them.

Leafa was efficiently fighting along side with Artemis. They kept switching as Leafa would block the initial attack, then Artemis would charge at them and kill them quickly.

Sinon was still shooting at them, one by one, killing each of them with one shot. When it had been known that Wolf was in trouble, she would quickly shoot an arrow straight to the enemy's face.

Kirito and Asuna had noticed that Nero was down with Oblivion, they had run up to them, killing every Laughing Coffin there was that got in there way.

"He's got paralysis, and his health is in the yellow." Oblivion said.

"Hold on, I got just the thing… Here, drink this." Asuna said, giving Nero a potion.

"Phew, I was literally going insane, having this guy fuck around here." Nero said.

"Hey, what is up with you? He saved you from just dying and all you do is mock him, why?" Asuna asked.

"Look, It's cool, you don't want to know why we argue like this. I'll message you later about it if you want but just take caution." Oblivion said.

"I do want to know, you will tell me in person when this fight is over." Asuna said.

With all of the Laughing Coffin dead, except for the three who Artemis and Oblivion met in the first place. The battle was now over.

"Well, the battle is over, you can tell Asuna that story now." Kirito said.

"Okay, but first, I'd like to speak in private, I don't want anyone else to know. Especially Artemis." Oblivion said.

Artemis and the other group were talking to the leader.

"Well, you lost to 38 guys, and your group only killed 16 of them, while we killed all 100 of them, except for you guys."

"But… But how?! You guys are insane!" The LC leader said.

"I think it is you who is insane! Killing innocent people in a death game! We're only getting some leverage against you." Artemis said.

"You bastards!" The LC leader said, charging at Artemis. Artemis moved so that the Leader missed him, while he cut his hand off.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you motherfucker!" The LC member said.

The Leader of Laughing Coffin quickly left.

Kirito, Asuna, Oblivion and Nero got to the other group.

"Well, we did it guys. You all did good." Artemis said. "Everyone, let's celebrate at our headquarters, and Kirito and Asuna, you're definitely welcome to join us."

"Um, 'll come. Kirito said.

While the group walked away from where the fight had been, someone who saw the battle came to talk to them.

"Was that Laughing Coffin you guys were fighting?" The man asked.

"Yes, and the Leader was involved, however we spared him. You saw the whole thing did you?" Artemis asked the man.

"Yes I did, you guys are pure heroes. This is a guild you put together right?" The man asked.

"Why yes, you seem to be very observant, it is a guild, it's called the 'Shadow Wolf Clan.'" Artemis said.

"Wow, you guys are awesome." The man said in awe.

"Alright, thanks, but we gotta get back to headquarters to celebrate." Artemis said.

"You guys keep doing great things for this screwed up world." The man said.

 **Headquarters**

The guild celebrated and had a huge dinner. The main group had their own dinner in a room. "Fuck me," Artemis sighed, "That was a great dinner Asuna, however that 'fuck me' was mainly for Leafa," He said suggestively.

Leafa blushed and Kirito sputtered as Leafa said, "Whatever you say."

 **2 hours later**

As they headed downstairs, they saw Oblivion standing there, waiting for them.

"I am going to Lizbeth's shop right now, If you guys need to do anything there, let's go now." Oblivion said as he saw Artemis and Leafa exited the room.

"Sure, why not? My swords probably got dull after the fight on floor 52." Artemis said.

 **Lizbeth's Blacksmith Shop**

When the group went in, they noticed that Kirito was inside. Leafa's face suddenly turned red.

"Hey Kirito, you don't seem too happy.. Are you alright?" Oblivion asked.

Kirito took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kirito said.

Suddenly Lizbeth bursted through the door and said "Welcome to Lizbeth's Blacksmith shop!" As she noticed there were four people in the room, she gasped. "Oh wow, lot's of customers at once today?"

"Hey, I'm looking for a sword, like this." Kirito said as he passed his Elucidator to Lizbeth.

"Oh wow, the Elucidator? This is hard to get, not even from a rare boss." Lizbeth said, as she noticed Kirito's face was red, she then said. "You don't look well, what's wrong?" Lizbeth asked.

"Nothing is wrong, just things got weird lately, I'd rather not talk about it." Kirito said

"Okay, well, try this sword, I call it my masterpiece." Lizbeth said, smiling.

As Kirito swung the sword, he noticed that the sword was light, which he did not like. "It's light." Kirito said.

"Yes, well, it's got an Agility enchant on it so…" Lizbeth said, worrying that Kirito didn't like it.

Kirito then proceeded to test its strength by striking his Elucidator with Lizbeth's sword.

"Wait, what are you doing!? What if it breaks!?" Lizbeth yelled.

"If it breaks then that's too bad!" Kirito said, as the sword broke upon impact with the blade. Lizbeth stared at Kirito for a second, then looked at the part of the blade that broke. She then grabbed each halves of the sword and watched as it exploded into many bright pieces. Lizbeth started to well up in tears for a second, then fell to the ground as she stopped crying. Lizbeth got up and yelled "What were you thinking!?" while her face was red.

"I didn't think your's was gonna break! I swear!" Kirito said.

"Well, guess who's gonna help me get the ingots for a new sword?" Lizbeth said.

"I will, and I'm going alone." Kirito said.

"No! You're not going alone! Plus, you need a master blacksmith anyways!" Lizbeth said.

"Um, well… Fine. Artemis, Leafa and Oblivion, you're coming with." Kirito said.

"What!?" Leafa said.

"Ah! Just a minute here, what were you two doing just before you got here?" Kirito asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Um…" Leafa stuttered.

"Exactly, now let's go help our friend Liz- beth, to get that metal." Kirito said with a big grin on his face, which meant he got over what Artemis and Leafa did, now that they are helping him.

"Well if you're gonna say it like that, you might as well just call me Liz…" Lizbeth said.

"Okay then, Li-z." Kirito said, smiling.

 **Floor 55**

"Sheesh, it's so cold out here." Lizbeth said.

"Wear this then." Kirito said, passing a jacket, as it landed on Lizbeth.

"Um, thanks, but aren't you going to be could then?" Lizbeth asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Kirito said.

Oblivion noticed that Artemis and Leafa didn't have a jacket on, Oblivion had two extras that he handed over to each of them.

"Here, this journey is going to be fairly long, which I assume you know already Artemis? Or am I wrong?..." Oblivion asked, seeing If he could practically predict the future again.

"Oh, this one is going to be long, trust me." Artemis said, taking Leafa's hand, as they smiled at each other.

The group kept walking towards a mountain, to where a dragon was supposedly at. When they got there, Kirito and Lizbeth started talking.

"Go hide behind that crystal when the dragon comes, Oblivion, if she comes out you protect her. Got it?" Kirito asked.

Oblivion nodded, but Lizbeth objected "You can't fight that thing by yourself! Not even with just those two either!" Lizbeth said.

"I don't care, you just hide there, I don't want you getting hurt." Kirito said.

"But I can fight just as well as you can!" Lizbeth said.

"Do what I say!" Kirito yelled. Lizbeth, feeling empty inside for a little bit, then replied with a faint 'Okay'. "Good, now let's get that metal and be done with this." Kirito said with a smile.

"You stay back too with Lizbeth and Oblivion, I definitely don't want you dying as well." Artemis said to Leafa. Leafa simply nodded.

"Be careful you two, I don't want you dying either." Leafa said.

As the dragon appeared, Kirito and Artemis jumped at it and started fighting it. Kirito cut it's arm off, and just then Lizbeth came out and started yelling "Dammit, just finish it already!" Lizbeth yelled.

"Dammit Oblivion get her back behind the crystal!" Kirito yelled.

Oblivion proceeded to bring her back, but Lizbeth knocked him behind her. As the dragon started a breath attack, Leafa ran up to Lizbeth to try and save her, but was too late. Oblivion took Leafa and kept the breath attack from getting to her, as they were now falling into a hole, Kirito and Artemis went down as well.

"You get my sister, I'll get Lizbeth." Kirito said.

Artemis then helped Oblivion to protect Leafa from hitting the ground. They then fell, and

all of them fell unconscious for a minute.

"Are we, alive?" Lizbeth asked.

"We seem to be, here take this." Kirito said, handing Lizbeth a potion.

"Dammit, I didn't bring healing potions with me, do you have some Oblivion?" Artemis

asked.

"Yes, I do, two for each of you, and don't worry about paying me back, both of you. I have plenty anyways." Oblivion said.

"Thank you." Artemis and Leafa said, as Leafa rested on Artemis's shoulder.

"We'll have to… Uh, stay here for the night…" Kirito said, regrettingly, as Artemis and

Leafa smiled at each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Floor 52 - The Dragon's Nest**

As the group waked up, Lizbeth and the others noticed that Kirito was digging in the ground. They went up to see that Kirito has picked up the ingot they were looking for. "There's the metal we went all this way for." Kirito said.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Lizbeth said, as Kirito passed it to her.

"Isn't it? The metal is formed inside the dragon's stomach… Meaning that's it's poop." Kirito said.

"Oh…" Lizbeth said, before freaking out and flicked it towards Kirito.

"Okay, well Kirito, how are we gonna get out of here?" Artemis asked.

"You see, this isn't a trap just to kill players who fall in it. You see guys, this is the dragon's nest." Kirito said.

"Which means that it's coming… Now…" Lizbeth said worryingly.

When the dragon came, Kirito picked up Lizbeth and ordered the others to get on the dragon and use their sword to hold onto it. When they started falling, Kirito and Lizbeth were falling with each other, while Artemis and Leafa were falling with each other, however Oblivion was just falling all on his own, aw the poor thing, however, his health somehow got to the yellow, so he took the chance and refilled his health with a potion.

"Guys! Get you teleport crystal ready! If we reach the ground, there is no way we'll be alive after!" Kirito yelled as loud as he could.

They teleported back to town, they went back to Lizbeth's shop.

"Alright, make the best sword you can." Kirito said.

Lizbeth started forging the sword, at the best of her ability. When she was done, she said "Dark Repulsor, one of a kind." Lizbeth said.

As Kirito tried it out, he noticed it was heavy, and made a badass sound whenever he swung it. "It's heavy. I like it! It feels like you forged your soul into it!" Kirito said, with a smile.

Lizbeth gasped, and let out a happy, "Yay," while just before Asuna came through the door and freaked out.

"Where were you Lizbeth! I tried messaging you, I tried looking on the map for you, I couldn't find you!" Asuna cried.

"I'm fine, I just went to get some metal, with this guy, and these three." Lizbeth said.

"Kirito!? Artemis!? Leafa!? And Oblivion!? Where the fuck did you go!?" Asuna yelled.

"Asuna, what faulty language… You silly." Leafa said, with a smirk.

"Wait, I'm confused… You two know each other?" Lisbeth asked, talking about Asuna and Kirito.

"Um, yes. We're both part of the Assault Team together, he came to see if he could get a sword even more powerful than anyone else's." Asuna said.

"Oh…" Lisbeth said, gloomily.

"Lizbeth? Are you okay? Did he do something to you? Did you do something to her?" Asuna asked.

"What? No! I didn't! I swear!" Kirito said.

"Oh yeah? How come you said that hesitantly? Huh? Look, Lizbeth, if he ever does anything rude to you, you let me know alright?" Asuna said, as Lisbeth looked gloomy and sad.

Suddenly, she quickly smiled and said, "You wanna talk about rude? First thing he does when he comes in, he breaks one of my best swords." Lisbeth said.

"What!? Did he!?" Asuna asked.

Then Lizbeth started whispering into Asuna's ear and said, "But you know what? He might seem like a rude person, but he's not that bad, he's a keeper." Lisbeth said.

"Wait… I, I told you! It's not like that!" Asuna yelled.

"Oh I think it is, hehe." Artemis whispered to Leafa, as they started laughing.

As Lizbeth left, Kirito told Oblivion to come with him to try and cheer her up.

Artemis and Leafa went to Asuna for her to come along as well.

When the group got there, they found Lizbeth crying behind a bridge.

"You can come out now." Kirito said.

"Aw, you found me… A few more minutes and I would have gone back to my normal self." Lisbeth said.

"Lizbeth, love isn't everything, It's one thing, but it's a big thing, but it's okay to drop it sometimes because you can always pick it back up with someone else. It's an endless loop until we all die, and start living in the afterlife. That's why it's so beautiful, even if you never get someone you want "Oblivion said, hinting at Artemis's reincarnation by saying 'Afterlife'.

"You, You mean that?" Lisbeth said, sniffling.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Oblivion said. Lizbeth ran up to Oblivion and hugged him.

"Oh, I- I'm not sure about us, I'm 23 and you're like how old?" Oblivion said.

"No, it's not that mainly, I appreciate what you told me. That's it. I'm 16 by the way, just so you know, so I don't see why you're so paranoid about me asking you out" Lisbeth said.

"Oh really? Well I uh..." Oblivion said.

"Why not?." Lisbeth said.

"Um, alright then. You wanna join Artemis's guild? I have privileges, I can add you right now if you want" Oblivion said.

"Yes, I will, I don't care what kind of guild it is, as long as it's not a red or orange guild, I'm okay with it." Lisbeth said.

"Well, it's a mercenary guild, we might show being orange or red, but all we do is kill PK'ers. Most of us are green anyways. If you ever see our friend Wolf, he is one of our sole orange player. He is in charge of interrogation and is one of our greatest warriors. I don't know what I'd do without him, or anyone here in fact." Oblivion said.

"Okay, I'll join." Lisbeth said, as she hugged Oblivion tighter.

"There, you're added, now get your teleport crystals guys. We are going on a mission." Oblivion said.

Everyone, including Kirito and Asuna decided to go on the mission.

 **The group, now at headquarters, they enter the room.**

"Hello everyone, please welcome our new member of the guild, Lisbeth." Oblivion said.

"Lisbeth!?" Everyone else said.

"You're that last person I'd expect to join a guild like ours." Wolf asked.

"Well, it's a- a weird change" Lisbeth said, holding Oblivion's hand.

"Well, I never…" Oblivion said.

"Okay guys, first of all, I'd like to make it clear that this mission is going to be an easy one, as we need to level up Lisbeth up later, as she is a new member." Artemis said. "Secondly, If we want to get into that outpost, we first off need to-" Artemis said, as Oblivion interrupted him.

"Break through the door and get a stoner to start playing five guitars with ten arms at the same time and just kill them all!" Oblivion said, jokingly.

"Um… That's a little extreme." Lisbeth said.

"One thing you need to know about me is that I tend to make jokes like that, but you'd never see me doing it for real." Oblivion said, with a smile.

"Oh of course you wouldn't." Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, but I will kill whoever kills an innocent. If they killed you, or any of my friends, I don't know what I'd do, that's how I got stuck in this game. After mourning a friends death for so long, I found Swort Art Online, I thought I might be able to make new friends. Turns out, If anyone of my friends died here, they die forever, and I cannot just let that happen. That is why I joined this guild." Oblivion said.

"You're willing to all that? Just for one friend?" Lisbeth asked.

"Of course, if it meant I have to die myself, I still can't just let them die, I'd be a dick if I would, wouldn't I? Oblivion asked.

"I- I don't know how to answer that…" Lisbeth said.

"So anyways! You two, look here please." Artemis said to Oblivion and Lisbeth. "We need to take out the guards at the main entrance. So, Wolf and Sinon, you will do that as quietly as you can, while we come in if more come. When we get into the Outpost, everyone will enter with their weapons drawn. There is expected to be 50 guys in there." Artemis said.

"50!? How are we gonna take out all those guys on our own!?" Lisbeth asked.

"Don't worry Lisbeth, we have dealt with a ton more. Besides, we have extra men of our own. I'll back you up, don't worry." Oblivion said.

"Anyways, when we finish, there are more expected to come in from the front, there is expected about 30 guys to come in in about 10 minutes when we finish off the initial 50. This means that we will have extra time to refill our health." Artemis said. "So, who's ready?" Artemis said.

Everyone said "For Justice!" As they all left. Artemis went and got all the men to teleport to the desired location, which was on floor 53.

 **Floor 53 - The Laughing Coffin outpost**

"Oh man, I'm not sure I'm ready for this, I never killed a person." Lisbeth said, worryingly.

"Don't worry, this is an easy mission. We have one of the best fighters in this game on our side, which I'm sure we can make you become." Oblivion said.

"But, it's wrong to kill…" Lisbeth said.

"It might be wrong to kill, but when the person we are killing, kills more than anyone can imagine, you'll know that you are saving more lives in the process." Oblivion said.

Wolf and Sinon were slowly walking to position. Sinon had a her bow ready to shoot an arrow at one guy when Wolf kills the other. Wolf was slowly walking towards one of them, when he got there, he quietly took his khopesh and slit his neck, while covering his mouth, while Sinon had shot the other guy so that he wouldn't see the death of the other guy, and set off the alarm.

"Alright guys, let's go." Artemis said, he then drew his dual blades. Kirito seemed to have forgotten he was a dual wielder, and was very surprised to see him draw Shadow and Hellfire. He was even more surprised when Artemis said, "Hey Kirito draw Dark Repulsor, we'll have ourselves a challenge, what do you say?"

Kirito was extremely surprised. No one knew about his Dual Wield skill, and yet here Artemis was telling him to draw his second sword. He shook off his shock and drew Dark Repulsor, to Lisbeth's surprise.

She looked at him and swore, "Fuck! I thought that was our little secret, dumbass! When did Artemis find out!?"

"Magic. Artemis is some kind of wizard, he knows everything." Oblivion said, smiling at her.

"Somehow, being reborn into a new body isn't such a bad thing when you're old world had the future played out in an anime." Artemis said, smirking. When Oblivion looked at him, surprised, he just shrugged and said, "Well, I just spoiled Kirito's secret, it's only fair to expose my own."

Kirito and Artemis charged the enemy, both with their dual blades out, they cleaved through the frontlines of the enemy easily, slicing down LC member's with ease. They worked as a single unit, blocking the strikes against each other. The rest of the group went in.

Wolf and Sinon were fighting together, whenever Wolf was in trouble, Sinon would quickly either shoot the enemy, or get in close and stab the enemy. Wolf would take his khopesh and quickly kill whomever tried to kill Sinon. "Well, we just saved each other." Sinon said. "Well, of course we did, because we'd do that for each other, but there's a guy we need to stab in the back, so let's go do so." Wolf said.

Oblivion and Lisbeth were fighting side by side. When Lisbeth was in trouble, he quickly moved towards the enemy and threw a rock at the enemy, distracting him. Just when he starts to look at Oblivion, he slapped the guy in the face. As he dropped his weapon, Oblivion said, "Oh my gosh, did you really almost hurt this young lady? Sheesh, you are so rude." Oblivion said. "Oh you, you weren't kidding when you said you would do that for a friend." Lisbeth said.

Then, Oblivion had to make sure he was dead first, but told Lisbeth, "You might wanna cover your eyes here. I'm about to do something really mean." Then Oblivion threw a stab at the guy with his sword. "There you go, you can look now." Oblivion said.

Artemis and Leafa started fighting together, they had no problems when it came to one almost dying, or getting hurt. Artemis slashed two guys at the same time with an upwards swing, which he then switched to another pair of two guys behind them, quickly slashing them in the opposite direction he did before.

When the fight was over, they quickly regrouped to recover.

"See? I told you'd get the hang of it." Oblivion said to Lisbeth.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm a little more comfortable, seeing as I am saving a ton of lives doing this with everyone." Lisbeth said.

"You were a big help today Lisbeth." Artemis said.

"Oh, thanks." Lisbeth said "You did good today as well." Lisbeth said.

"Well, Nero, let's have one of those conversations we used to have, back in high school when we used to joke around all the time. Remember the Ho Ho Ho joke we used to make?" Oblivion said.

"Ho Ho Ho! They're everywhere! Oh no! There gonna get us! Oh no!" Nero said, pretending to fall flat and dead.

"Oh shit, they killed him, time to hunt for some doggies!" Oblivion said, though no one understood what the joke meant because it was an inside joke that Oblivion and Nero ever knew, not even Artemis.

"Tell me the fuckin joke you piece of shit." Artemis said, menacingly, as Oblivion was just sitting there laughing.

"I'm not sure if you remember but three people in our science class, whenever we went past them, we would whisper 'Ho ho ho'." Oblivion said.

"So you called them hoes?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, I can say they said worse at times, but me and Nero didn't care, we just stood back and let them answer all the questions in science. They get 50% on their tests, but you know what? At least they got higher than Nero's tests." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Oh you dick." Nero said, as Oblivion still sat there laughing his ass off.

"You guys are good friends, aren't you?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, we never talked after burying Artemis, but somehow, he managed to find us in this world, but this Artemis is from a new world, he isn't quite the same as the one we all knew but he is, I gotta say a lot happier to be here, and I'm glad he's back." Oblivion said.

"Wait, bury him?!" Lisbeth was shocked, "And a new world? What do you mean by that?"

"I assume you never heard of the multiverse theory. I know I saw a video from someone who said that on a specific game, which involved the multiverse so much, they made a timeline of the game, but many gamers thought it was a really confusing timeline which meant nothing. However, this guy who I've seen a video on came up with a theory that every time you die in a game, you start over in a completely new universe. Everything might look the same but it's not the same thing at all." Oblivion said.

"And I actually asked god himself to be put in this specific universe, and I knew the Death Game would become reality." Artemis said, "I also asked to keep my memories, and to be put in a body that could fight like a swordmaster."

"I- I don't know what to say, I mean, one, you guys just gave me a ton of information to process, Second, I don't think you should be giving the guild blacksmith this information." Lisbeth said, stuck in a state of awe.

"When I die, if god gives me such an opportunity, I don't have any idea of where I'd want to go. Not even the bible said anything like reincarnation. It's awesome that Artemis got an opportunity like this." Oblivion said.

"Okay, it's been ten minutes, the rest of them are coming, draw your weapons everyone, because we're gonna have a lot of fun." Artemis said, smirking at Kirito.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by urolutze**

 **A/N : I just want to make things clear that if you saw in the reviews that there is a Co Author named Owen, please ignore that, he is a writer. I am sorry for the confusion this may cause, anyways, enjoy the story!**

 **\- Everyone who took part in making the story**

 **(yozila85, dark wolf knight, and urolutze)**

 **Laughing Coffin Outpost**

The group was recovering from fighting the last wave, as another wave started to come, "Well this is a pile of bullshit!" Nero yelled, "We haven't completely recovered yet, pricks!" He screamed at the oncoming army.

"Bruh, that's you're fault, you didn't recover." said Oblivion. "You should have done that during the ten minutes we were given by that slow ass Laughing Coffin wave there. I bet you could run faster than them and yet you sit there and you're too lazy to use a health potion. It reminds me of the time I asked you for pen and you said 'No, I'm too lazy,' even though you had the pen in your hands."

"You know, I wasn't even listening half the time." Nero said.

"Okay, that is definitely the Ma- I mean, Nero, I know." Oblivion said.

As the Laughing Coffin came in through the front door of the Outpost, Artemis drew his trusty blades once again, and glanced back and said, "For Frodo," And turning, leaving almost everyone extremely amused. He charged at the enemy.

Kirito and Asuna looked at each other, before also calling a battle cry, and then also charged the enemy. As they kept switching, taking turns from blocking the initial attack, to actually killing the enemy.

As Oblivion was studying Lizbeth's fighting strategy, he noticed that Lizbeth's mace was a slightly heavy for her. "Hey, Lisbeth, after this fight, if you level up, you should increase your strength stat. I can see you're mace is too heavy for you to wield it." Oblivion said.

"Hey! My stats are perfectly fine!" Lisbeth protested as she bashed a LC member on the head.

"Well, if you like you're mace to be heavy like that, that's fine." Oblivion said, as he swept away at 5 LC members in a 90 degree turn with his sword, while Lisbeth got distracted, almost getting hurt badly, Oblivion yelled as he threw a punch straight to the guys face while using his left claw to block his attack, killing the man. Afterwards stabbing him through the chest, to make sure he was dead..

Lisbeth looked shocked as Oblivion looked at her as he said, "You almost just died on me. I don't know what I'd do if that happened, and you don't want to know what the first thing that comes to mind is." Oblivion said, wiping a tear from his left eye, as Lisbeth took Oblivions hand and started crying as she started to hug him, "I won't die, I promise. If I do, you can't just kill yourself." Lisbeth said. "Well, I wasn't thinking that but okay, but we need to make sure that none of our loved ones die while in this game, or ever." Oblivion said, taking his hood off.

Wolf and Artemis teamed up and while Artemis blocked two attacks coming from two guys at the same time, Wolf swung his khopesh and killed them both, cutting through their abdomen. Artemis then went to kill two guys behind the ones Wolf killed, taking both his swords and decapitated them both at the same time.

"Wow, you gotten so much better since you trained at boot camp." Artemis said.

"What are you trying to say?" Wolf said as he whipped his khopesh at an LC member.

"Nothing, just noticing how you got better is what I'm saying." Artemis said, cutting an LC member in half.

"Urgh, whatever, but if I somehow find out you're trying to imply something, I swear…" Wolf said.

After killing the whole wave, being only 30 people, the group came together to share their total kills.

"Okay, I'm sitting at 12." Artemis said.

"We got about 7 kills." Oblivion said. "And we as in me and Lisbeth. I knew she wasn't going to count her kills, as we never gave her the idea, so I counted them for her."

"That means that everyone else got three kills each." Artemis said.

"That was the most boring fight I have ever been in." Nero said.

"Yeah well, Lisbeth almost died today so if you are really complaining about how boring this fight was, then you might as well join Laughing Coffin yourself, dickhead." Oblivion said, in pure anger. Oblivion was getting flashbacks from the cemetery and walked away, Lisbeth ran and followed him.

"I think you need to grow up. You're reminding him that of events that haunt him, in which you caused upon him, so I suggest you quit this bullshit right fucking now." Artemis said.

"You don't sca-" Nero said, being interrupted as Artemis drew one of his swords and swung it at his neck, though he didn't kill him, he swung it to the point where it wouldn't even touch.

"Say that again, I dare you." Artemis said.

"You won't kill me, not in a million years." Nero said.

"Wanna bet? If you keep this shit up, I swear I will do much more than just kill you. Your fatass won't be able to run from me, not in this world, not in any world in fact." Artemis said.

"Who said I was running? I'd rather face you like a man." Nero said.

"Then I'll make you, don't tempt me." Artemis said.

When Oblivion and Lisbeth got inside, Artemis started speaking.

"Well, good thing you two left, me and Nero here had a little, argument. He won't be doing annoying shit, nor will he remind you of the cemetery, okay?" Artemis said, giving Nero a death glare.

"Whatever." Nero said.

"Okay, let's get back to our headquarters and be done with this." Oblivion said.

The group got up and teleported back to their headquarters. They went to one of the dining rooms there, eating dinner which Asuna made, while she was 'training' Oblivion to get the cooking skill as he requested that he needed to know how to get it. Oblivion got the skill and then helped Asuna make dinner.

"Damn you guys, this is great. You got any left for seconds?" Wolf said, enjoying dinner.

"Oh just help yourself, and thank you." Asuna said.

Kirito looked at Artemis with the weirdest look Artemis ever saw in his life, worrying that Kirito might get angry and go into some kind of rage.

"You guys aren't doing anything tonight. Are you?" Kirito said without blinking.

"Um, maybe. Kirito, are you okay?" Leafa said.

"No, I'm still a little shocked that you two went off and did that 'Thing'." Kirito said.

"I'm sorry that we went off and did that 'Thing', but it might happen again, his dick is very satisfying," Leafa said.

"Uh, no worries I guess. It is after all a game anyways, I mean, it's nothing like real life now is it Artemis?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, I haven't done the 'Thing' in real life, not even in the world I used to live in." Artemis said.

"What are you guys talking about? What's this 'Thing'?" Asuna asked.

"I would rather not just go around saying it." Kirito said.

"Oh, I see… Wait, what!?" Asuna yelled. "You!? I- I!? Um, okay, this is awkward, I'm sorry." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, it's all good." Artemis said, laughing inside.

As they finished their food, a mercenary from the guild had opened the door.

"There is an outpost of ours, under attack!" The mercenary said.

"What!? What outpost is it?" Artemis asked.

"The one on this Floor. Laughing Coffin is trying to find our headquarters, if we don't stop them now, they'll find us." The mercenary said, worryingly.

"Guys lets go now, If they kill the ones there, we're fucked." Artemis said.

As the group left, Oblivion waited and talked to Lisbeth about her going on the mission they were just about to go on.

"We never got the chance to level you up, or get your stats increased. Can you please stay behind on this one? This mission, hell we don't even know how many men are going to be there." Oblivion said

"That's fine, I'm a better blacksmith than a fighter anyways." She said, smiling.

"I thought you were going to say the opposite, but I'm glad you listened. I promise I won't get killed, and I promise that they'll never kill anyone of our friends." Oblivion said, putting his hood on.

"Wait!" Lisbeth yelled. Oblivion walked back to see what she wanted as she said this. "Take this, I found this in the Outpost we raided last." Lisbeth said, handing Oblivion an item.

"What is this? There was a storage room?" Oblivion asked.

"It's a rare item that will give you a new skill. It's called 'Blur of Aura'." Lisbeth said. "Yes, there was a trapdoor at the back corner of the outpost. I found this item. Basically what the skill does is it triples your agility and stamina for a limited time. Once you use it up you have to wait for an hour for it to work again." Lisbeth said.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough for this. How can I ever pay you back?" Oblivion asked.

"Don't, it's a gift, ya dumbass, mainly for saving me at the raid. Besides, you are gonna need it." Lisbeth said, as Oblivion smiled at her, leaving 2 seconds later as Artemis went to get him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Artemis asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see if we get into a tough spot." Oblivion said.

"How big is this raid supposed to be?" Leafa asked Artemis as they caught up to her.

"Actually too big in fact that you should hang back with Lisbeth. They will stop at nothing to find our headquarters." Artemis said. Leafa left to the dining room and stayed there for the raid.

 **SWC Outpost**

When the group got there, they noticed there were men of their own dying one by one. The group silently walked towards the front gate before the whole group charged into the fray.

Artemis and Kirito were dual wielding, once again killing together, one had struck at their enemies one by one. Artemis blocked a strike from behind before pivoting and decapitating him with ease. Kirito then jumped in to block a strike from the side and Artemis quickly ended him. Kirito notice Asuna get surrounded by several guys and ran off to save him.

Oblivion hadn't noticed anyone in a tough spot yet, so he quickly added the skill before the time came where he needed it. However, he saw that Nero and Wolf were in a tough spot so he charged at the LC members going for them and sliced them up multiple times until they died.

"There, I saved your ass again, yet you don't give too shits that Lisbeth almost died on me." Oblivion said.

Nero didn't listen and continued fighting on his own as Oblivion mumbled, "I swear, I won't tolerate this shit anymore, and I will do something drastic about it and I don't give a shit for the consequences." while Oblivion clenched his fists.

Wolf took his khopesh and blocked a strike coming in from his left. He then quickly whipped his khopesh and cut the man's arm off. He then tied the man and hid him behind the outpost.

"Shit, everyone's, well, except for Artemis's health is going down." Oblivion said, 2 seconds before activating his new skill 'Blur of Aura'. He felt the adrenaline increase within him, before letting out a battle cry, running faster than anyone in the room could imagine. Many of the LC members actually got distracted by Oblivion's speed as a green and black Aura flowed through him as he ran, throwing punches at every enemy with his claws as quick as he could, killing 30 LC member.

At the same time Artemis raised his blades and then charged at a large swath of LC members, screaming, "Black Flame Flurry!" and he began slicing the enemies, as he killed each man that he sliced at with one hit, he quickly moved from one enemy to the other, slicing them at whatever area there was that they could not block, killed 100 enemies with his 100 hit combo.

The fight was now over, when Artemis and Oblivion's skills here out of use, they stood in the middle of the room as they watched every man they killed explode into tiny multi coloured pieces. The rest of the group were shocked, in fact, Asuna looked like she was going to fall over like a rock and just instantaneously become a statue, as the rest of them looked like they were about to kill Artemis and Oblivion for some strange reason.

"Wow, what was that you just pulled off? I couldn't count how many you killed in such a combo like that!" Oblivion said.

"It's a skill, called 'Black Flame Fury'. It was a 20 hit combo, until I mastered the skill, it increased as it kept leveling. But what was that you just pulled off? Did Lisbeth give you a skill item or something?" Artemis said.

"It's a skill as well, yes I did get a Skill Item from Lisbeth to which she found at the last outpost raid. I bet they were going to give it to their leader. Thank god Lisbeth found the thing at all, we would be screwed. The skill is called 'Blur of Aura'. It triples my Agility and Stamina." Oblivion explained.

"Where is Nero?" Artemis asked. "Shit, his health is in the red! Asuna, Oblivion, get over here!" Artemis yelled as he saw Nero down on the ground at the corner.

"Nero, We can save you right now, but you promise not to remind Oblivion about the cemetery events. You will also promise that you listen to Artemis's orders, as he is the leader of the guild you are in. Is that all understood?" Asuna said.

"Urgh, I'll try but I can't promise that I won't get angry." Nero said.

"Deal, now drink this before your health gets to zero." Asuna said, handing him a health potion.

As Nero felt dizzy trying to stand up, he fell against the wall, as Oblivion said, "C'mon, let's continue as normal, like the good times."

"Okay, first let me just get my… Oh I forgot, no markers, dammit." Nero said.

"Oh you wanted to write on me with those things again?" Oblivion said.

"Alright guys, let's go to the headquarters." Artemis said.

The group teleported back to headquarters. They went back to the dining room to see that Lisbeth was in there. As they went in, Lisbeth ran towards Oblivion almost crying and grabbed Oblivion, hugging him tight, too tight in fact that Oblivion thought he might explode.

"Sheesh, I'm gonna explode if you keep holding me that tight." Oblivion said, smiling.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Lisbeth said, to which she started crying. "I didn't think that skill was good enough for you yet to keep you guys from keeping yourselves from getting into a huge problem." Lisbeth said.

"Well, you have no idea how we survived in there. Artemis used a skill called 'Black Flame Fury,' you wouldn't believe that it was a 100 hit combo to which he killed 100 of them in 15 seconds, approximately," Oblivion said.

"What!? 100 in 15 seconds!?" Leafa said, as she entered from the door next to the dining room, which was the kitchen.

"Yeah I know! 100! How the hell!?" Oblivion said in awe.

"Well, let us finish that dinner, shall we?" Wolf said.

The group had finished eating that dinner as they continued talking about Artemis's and Oblivion's new skills. When everyone was completely done, Oblivion said, "I think I'm gonna have to take a break for a week. That fight was nothing I've ever seen before and I need some recovering before I get back to doing missions. Lisbeth is coming with me as well, as you saw she was pretty worried and it'd be terrible if I had to go on another mission like we just had and leave her here to get worried sick." Oblivion said.

"What!? You really need to!?" Artemis protested.

"Please, I need some time to properly recap what just happened. While we are on that break, I'll focus on leveling Lisbeth up. Besides, we need more men, we lost shit tons in that battle and the guild on it's own needs some time to recover." Oblivion said.

"Oh my god… Fine, If you want, even though we need help getting more recruits." Artemis said, resiliently.

"Thank you, I will catch up when we get back. Meaning yes, it might take a long time to recover." Oblivion said.

The SWC Guild started to recover from the battle they just fought. They started to recruit players. Oblivion and Lizbeth went off to a low floor to lay low as Oblivion helper her level up and prepare. The next day, Artemis got a message from Kirito and Asuna that they were having dinner at Asuna's place and the food is supposed to be high class so he was pretty excited...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online.**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N: In the last chapter, Artemis did a 100 hit combo that killed 100 guys in 15 second, and while he did kill approximately 100 LC members, it might not have been clear that Oblivion had exaggerated big time on how long it took to kill them. That is all, now enjoy the chapter.**

Artemis looked at the time and, as he'd asked if he could bring Leafa, which they agreed that could, decided that it was time to leave, and he walked off to the teleport gate, which he knew that Asuna and Kirito were coming through.

As they arrived at the warp gate on floor 61, in Selmburg, Artemis decided to lean against the side of it, and they did not wait 5 minutes before Kirito and Asuna came out of the warp gate, Kirito talking about Asuna's bodyguard, Kuradeel, someone Artemis knew he had to watch out for.

They talked on their way to her home, still staying on the subject of Asuna's bodyguard. She told Kirito that all higher-ups in the guild were required to have an escort, Artemis wasn't happy about that.

"But you can handle yourself better than that guy probably ever could," He said, seething, as he knew Kirito could actually be killed by him.

"What's wrong, you're way too angry for that to be the only reason," Leafa asked, showing everyone how much she knew him.

"Well for one, he seems very sketchy, from what I've heard of him," Artemis said, "Also, I would almost guarantee that he's in Laughing Coffin, because as you know, Laughing Coffin is not an actual registered guild, meaning there are some who infiltrate other guilds and learn their secrets, strengths and weaknesses, and if possible, lure the guild into an ambush, to kill them. Kirito, you know what I mean, Titan's Hand, remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember, but why do you know so much about him, I'm sure you never met him before," Kirito answered, smirking, as he knew Artemis's secret.

Asuna, however, did not know and was completely puzzled and, thought that maybe Artemis had met him before and Kirito didn't know this. Artemis used this to his advantage, "Well, I did see him multiple times out in the field."

Kirito, nodded, understanding that this was a secret for those he trusted, and even though Asuna was one of his most trusted friends, he simply did not want to let this be known, as he was afraid of what would become of their friendship if he did tell.

"How can you tell that he's in Laughing Coffin? Did you see his wrist?" Asuna asked, while Artemis was having difficulty figuring out what to say, as he might spoil too much information.

"Well, I actually did, but only for a split second. I couldn't make anything of it. Maybe you should have him searched by the leader?" Artemis said, trying to push the conversation away from just them talking about how Artemis knew.

"I'm not sure if they will search him, even if I ask of it, but once I get the chance I will ask," Asuna said, "However, maybe you're right. He seems really sketchy and really wish that higher-ups didn't need bodyguards. I can handle myself, like you said."

"Exactly! What help would he be?" Artemis replied. "He would probably slow you down more, rather than actually protect you."

"Ah, c'mon, we're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be." Asuna said, before Artemis nodded as they kept walking the walkway by the large body of water.

As they walked into Asuna's place, Kirito looked surprised as he said, "Wow, you got a killer pad. How much did all this cost?"

"The room and the furniture costs around four million col. Anyways, you guys make yourself at home." Asuna said, walking into another room.

"Four million? That's a lot of col." Kirito said as he sat down.

"On just one flat as well, that's ridiculous. I'm wondering right now how much a place like this costs with real currency." Artemis said as he sat down as well.

"I'm guessing about sixteen million, in Yen." Leafa said.

"Wow. I have no idea how you could have just done all that in you're head." Artemis said.

Asuna then walked out, wearing a green shirt, blue shorts and an apron. As she did she asked, "You guys gonna take off you're coats?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Kirito said, as he took his coat off, as Artemis did the same. Asuna got the meat from her menu and put it on a tray. "Well, this is the super rare S-Class secret ingredient. Well? How do you guys want it cooked up?" Asuna asked

"Well, I thought that you should decide yourself, but I'm wondering what Artemis would want." Kirito said.

"I'm not sure. Just let Asuna decide. She's the one cooking, she should at least be allowed to decide what to do with it." Artemis said.

"How about a stew?" Leafa suggested.

"Okay! A stew it is!" Asuna said, as she got the other ingredients ready and cut the meat.

"Wow, cooking in SAO is pretty simple huh?" Artemis asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was just about to say. It is kinda boring. There would be a lot more steps involved if this were real life." Asuna said as she placed the stew inside the oven. "Alright, that's done. I was also thinking of making a side dish."

"It does look really boring. You put that stew together in less than two minutes." Leafa said.

While Asuna made the side dish, the oven made a ding sound, indicating that the stew was done. As Asuna pulled it out of the oven and placed it on the counter, taking the lid off. Artemis and Kirito stared into the stew as they observed it looked like it came from a five star restaurant.

When they finished, Asuna started to say, "I'm so glad I survived long enough to eat that."

"Same here. That was delicious." Leafa said.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Kirito and Artemis said, coincidentally at the same time. Artemis didn't remember Kirito said that in the anime however. Maybe somehow he bent time and space somehow, but only slightly as he thought ' _Here we are now, eating that S-Class food. Everything happened the way it should have, even though I have been there, as well as my friends._ ' as Asuna and Kirito were talking.

He stopped his trail of thought when Asuna got up and pointed a knife at Kirito.

"My bad. Everyone except for you." Kirito said.

"Say, what do you say me and you team up again?" Asuna said to Kirito.

"Hold up a sec! Don't you have stuff to do for your guild? You can't just bail on em'!" Kirito said.

"And you're bodyguard? What about him?" Artemis said, trying his best to keep the flow of time at a regular state, even though Kirito probably would have said it anyways.

"I'll ditch him. " Asuna said, as she poured Kirito another cup of tea, afterwards inviting Kirito to a party, to which he said, "The front lines are dangerous though…" After he said that, Asuna pointed the same knife again, but this time it glowed purple which meant that she was ready to just stab Kirito right in the face.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Leafa said, as Leafa was worried Asuna might do something drastic to her brother.

"Stop doing what!? Inviting him to a party?" Asuna said.

"No! With the knife! Can't you see what you're doing?" Leafa asked.

"Ach! I- I… Oh man, I can't stop doing that. Sorry Kirito." Asuna apologized.

"Oh no, It's okay, just as long as you don't actually kill me with those things, or anything." Kirito said as he accepted Asuna's party invite.

As they exit Asuna's place, they started talking outside the door as Kirito said, "Wow, that was good. I don't think I'll eat anything like that again."

"Well, you can make anything taste just as good, as long as you've got the skill for it." Asuna said.

Artemis looked around the building before, seeing someone's shadow, lurking in the window of Asuna's apartment. He strode up the the man, and found that it turned out to be Asuna's Bodyguard.

He grabbed the man by the throat, and smashed him up against the wall and yelled, "Why are you here!?"

"You impotent little brat. I try to follow my damn orders and you and that other shady punk come along and fuck my job over…" The Bodyguard said.

Then Asuna opened the door and slammed it against the interior wall and said, "What the hell! You dumb shit! When the commander finds out you are here snooping around my house, you'll be done for!" Asuna said.

"Ma'am, I'm just insuring for your sa-" The Bodyguard said, though, interrupted by Asuna.

"Oh yeah, I bet you are. But guess what? The commander never said you should… Snoop around my fucking house! Dumbass!" Asuna said as she slammed the door after pushing her bodyguard away from the door.

"Should have listened to what your commander said. Now the second in command hates you, and eventually the commander of your guild. Good fucking job." Artemis said, as he walked away and teleported.

 **Floor 74: Calmdet**

Kirito had messaged Artemis to go to Calmdet, as he said he might need some help if anything goes wrong there.

"Hey I'm here. Where's Asuna?" Artemis asked when he found Kirito.

"I- I don't know." Kirito said, yawning. "It's been about 23 minutes I think." Kirito said.

Right at that moment, Asuna had suddenly jumped from after being teleported into town yelling 'Watch out' as she fell on Kirito. Artemis dodged as he knew that Asuna would land on Kirito. Artemis expected something funny to happen soon though and he sat back and just watched as Kirito was launched towards a pillar as Asuna had smacked him. Artemis sat there laughing.

As another man teleported into town, it has occurred to Artemis just a second later that it was Asuna's bodyguard.

"Why are you acting like this ma'am? I'm only following orders." The bodyguard said. "Please, let's go back to headquarters."

"I won't! Especially not with you. Why were you lurking around my house in the morning? Huh? Especially in my bathroom while I'm in the shower!" Asuna asked. Just as she said that, Kirito went into a shock, but got over it shortly after and let his regular emotions flow through.

"You have a bad habit of leaving without any warning. So part of my business was to keep an eye on you in Selmburg." The bodyguard said, as Asuna replied with a 'What'.

"Who ordered this? It wasn't the commander." Asuna said.

"I told you, he's onto something Asuna." Artemis whispered.

"With all due respect, my mission is to guard you. No matter where you are, including your home." The bodyguard said.

"No it doesn't you idiot!" Asuna said.

The bodyguard sighed as he looked to the left and said, "I wish you would be a little more understanding of this ma'am." The bodyguard said. "Now then, let's return to headquarters." He said, grabbing Asuna's wrist. Kirito and Artemis grabbed the man's wrist, indicating to him that he was out-numbered.

"Sorry, but we're borrowing your second in command for the day." Kirito said, as Artemis then said, "So you'll have to make do without." which shocked Kirito because he was going to say that.

"We'll take responsibility for her safety. Don't worry, it's not like we're going on a boss raid." Kirito said, as Kirito moved the Bodyguard's hand away from her.

"Insolent punk! Do you know who I am!? I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath! A low level like you two couldn't protect her!" The bodyguard said.

"Actually, us combined, even if we were low level, we could do better than you." Kirito said.

"Now you quit harassing Asuna before me and Kirito have to do something harsh." Artemis said.

"Ooh, you got a big mouth kid. Especially you, mister Artemis. So I'm going give you a chance to prove just how tough you two are, one by one." The bodyguard said, challenging Kirito to a duel.

Artemis saw that the name of Asuna's 'Bodyguard' was Kuradeel.

"Are you sure?" Kirito asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea. How about you let me fuck you up?" Artemis said confidently. "No, not sexually, you pervert."

"Oh you've got some nerve. Fine, but if you lose, then the second in command comes with me," Kuradeel said. He sent the dual invite, the dual was to be a hp=1 dual, which means you fight until either one of of you gets to 1hp and, it will end the dual on that note, without killing the other player. Essentially, it worked like a duel in another video game he used to play, World of Warcraft.

He accepted the duel without much thought, and as the counter counted down, they got into ready positions, Kuradeel raising his sword so his hilt was next to his face and his blade was pointing at Artemis. Artemis had unequipped Shadow, as he knew he wouldn't need it, and kept Hellfire in his right hand and assumed his one handed combat stance.

Right before the duel began, Artemis turned and looked at Kirito, "We should duel again sometime, this reminds me of the good old days," he said right before turning as the counter ended at zero and charging his enemy. Kuradeel slashed overhand and Artemis decided to strike the man's sword, knocking it out of the way before shoulder checking him to knock him off balance, and then doing a backhanded strike at the Kuradeel's neck. Landing the blow, he knocked him down to red, as his strength stat was extremely high, leaving Kuradeel with no choice but to retreat slightly. Kuradeel, decided on a new tactic and went with quick weak strikes, rather than one strong enough to end a life, as he knew Artemis was way too skilled for that, but then something happened, Artemis struck the man's sword as strong as he could, as fast as he could, and then he watched as Kuradeel's sword snapped in two. Artemis then told Kuradeel that he was allowed another weapon, and he decided to take an obviously poisoned dagger and charged Artemis with it, but then Artemis struck him with 3 fast attacks, ending the duel.

"GG bro, GG," Artemis said, now fully warmed up, "Now, let's head to the dungeon, we must scout for the boss anyways, not like we're actually gonna fight it though," He smiled.

"Wait, you're going to the dungeon to scout for the boss, I simply cannot-" Kuradeel was interrupted by Asuna.

"No one asked your opinion," She said coldly, "Now head back to headquarters for further orders, we have no further use for you in my presence."

Artemis's eyes widened, that was new, she never was that cold, even in the show. While Kirito was staring at Kuradeel with the same cool look that Asuna had.

"Welp, it's time we head off," Artemis stretched, as the crowd they gathered dispersed and Kuradeel left through the portal.

They walked to the dungeon, Leafa was shocked at what just happened, "How did you do that with your one sword?"

"Well, I leveled that skill to max recently and I decided to try it in a duel. Either way, only my guild actually knows about my Dual Wielding Skill, as well as Kirito's," Artemis replied.

"Kirito's what?" Asuna asked, seemingly forgetting about Kirito's Dual Wielding skill.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why Kirito never uses his Dark Repulsor." Artemis said, smirking.

Kirito glared at him, but decided to not tell her, as he actually found it funny that she forgot.

 **2 hours later**

The group had finally finished off all the Lizard men and were standing in front of a large door, obviously containing the boss room.

"Well time to check what's inside, there's no need for teleport crystals, I heard that on later floors that there is no way to teleport out of a boss room, and I'm wondering if this is the first." Artemis said, cautiously.

"Where did you hear this?" Asuna asked.

"Around," Artemis said, dodging the question.

Kirito looked confused for a second before opening the door himself.

As they walked in, some torches on the wall lit up and revealed a giant blue minotaur looking motherfucker.

"Um… fuck," Artemis said before casually strolling out of the room with Leafa, Kirito and Asuna following soon after, screaming their heads off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online.**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N : If you wish to fan animate this story for us, you absolutely can. However first, you must email** **yozila85** **in order to verify with us that you are going to animate it. We would also love that we could voice act, We have four voice actors for our OC's : Artemis, Wolf, Oblivion, and Nero, which you can send a script to the email mentioned above. We would also ask that if you do fan animate the story, that you make it according to the story.**

Artemis, Leafa, Kirito, and Asuna ran back from the boss room, and when they got back to the front of the dungeon, they sat with their backs against a wall.

"That one's gonna be hard to beat," Asuna said, panting.

"You're right, I saw that it only had that big sword and I bet that it has special attacks too," Kirito replied, also panting.

"We're gonna have to put tanks in the front row and keep switching out just to wear it down," Asuna said.

"And it wouldn't hurt to have about ten shield users too," Kirito said, sighing.

"Shield users, huh?" Asuna replied, suspicious of what Kirito said.

"What, what is it?" Kirito asked.

"You are, you're hiding something aren't you?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kirito responded.

"I just realized something, the biggest advantage of using a one-handed sword, is that you can also use a shield, and you know what? I don't think I've ever seen you using one, I don't use a shield because it would slow down my rapier, others don't because they think it looks dumb," Asuna said, Kirito crossed his arms and looked away, Asuna leaned closer, "And how come you're not using the sword you commissioned from Liz? Very suspicious."

Kirito groaned and Asuna hummed. It took a minute before she said, "Oh nevermind, it's rude to ask people to justify their skills," Asuna went searching through her menu and said, "Well, because it's gotten so late, we might as well have lunch here."

"Really!? Did you make it yourself?" Kirito asked.

"Well, yes I did." Asuna said, as she handed Kirito the food, which specifically was a sandwich, Kirito started munching down on the sandwich, stuffing as much of it in his mouth as he could.

"This is really good!" Kirito said, while making a face as if the world was ending.

"It is good, how'd you make it?" Artemis asked.

"Well, It takes a lot of practice." Asuna said, opening all of her tabs which showed every cooking method, food she can cook, pretty much everything you could make in SAO, which proved to be a long list.

"Holy shit…" Artemis said, faintly.

"Back to our conversation, I don't think that would be necessary, I could keep the aggro of the boss and you guys could beat the shit out of it, for, as you know, I almost can't die due to my sword, second wind, and battle recovery skills," Artemis said in confidence.

Kirito looked at him like he was crazy, "Dude, what if you die, you know that you won't be able to hold out forever," he said, while Artemis laughed.

"I was crazy back in the day, who says I'm not crazy now," he said, "Besides, we might have some back up," He said, pointing to the entrance, where Klein and his guild, The Fuurinkazan guild, were walking into sight.

They heard grumbling, and saw Klein muttering to himself, but when he looked up, they saw him brighten up and he called out, "Kirito! Artemis! Leafa!" Leafa and Artemis backed away and he saw Kirito standing with Asuna, "Woah, Kirito, you're a solo player, what are you doing with a… a girl."

Klein went into shock and even Kirito thought he was lagging. "Hey, are you lagging?" He asked.

Klein stuck his hand to his side and held his hand out and started to say, "Hi my name's Klein! I'm 24 and single and-" Kirito interrupted him by punching him in the stomach.

Klein's guild surrounded him instantly while Artemis was laughing, the guild stood there for a moment as Kirito looked shocked. The guild then collectively asked, "Woah, are you really that Asuna?!"

As the guild began crowding around Asuna, Kirito holding them off, Kirito said, "Nah, it's all fine, they're ok, I'm not sure about Klein though," He said before getting his foot stomped on by Klein, "What the hell?"

"That's payback, you weasel," Klein said, smirking. Everyone could hear Artemis laughing his ass off in the background.

The two began arguing and before very long they could all hear Asuna's cute little giggles. Klein grabbed the back of Kirito's head and went in close to whisper to him, "What's the deal man? Spill it."

Asuna leaned closer and said, "Um. excuse me, but me and Kirito are together because we're sort of in a party."

Artemis broke in and said, Hey don't forget about me!"

"And Artemis, and Leafa of course," she added.

"Kirito, you son of a-" Klein started before being interrupted.

"Wait, it's not what you think," he said before hearing footsteps behind The Fuurinkazan guild.

The Aincrad Liberation Force, or mostly known as 'The Army' walked towards the boss door. "What the hell? It's an army." Kirito said.

"That's the big guild that runs floor 1." Klein said,"What the hell are they doing up here?"

"They were almost slaughtered on floor 25." Asuna said, meanwhile Artemis had stopped laughing. "Instead of clearing levels, they've been building up their numbers. They haven't been at the front lines in a while."

"I'm with the Aincrad Liberation Army, Lieutenant General Corvotz ."said the commander.

"I'm Kirito, Solo." Kirito said.

"Sure you are…" said Corvotz "Have you cleared the area ahead yet?"

"Yeah, we also have a map with the directions to the boss room." Kirito said.

"Hand over that map, and we'll be on our way," said Corvotz.

"You want us to just give it to you? You even know how much of a pain in the ass mapping is?" Klein said.

"We share our information and resources to civilian players all the time, and we don't charge a thing for it." Corvotz said. "We maintain order in the chaos of battle! So that players can leave this world as quickly as possible! Therefore, it is your duty to cooperate with us! So hand over that map!"

"Listen you!" Asuna said.

"You bastard!" Klein said, before Asuna could continue.

"Easy. When we get back to town, I was gonna go public with the map anyways." Kirito said, "It's cool."

"C'mon Kirito, you're being too nice to them." Klein said.

"It's okay, I don't care about making money off of map data anyways." Kirito said.

Artemis was still sitting with Leafa, which he hasn't gotten up at all. Artemis then stood up and said, "I wouldn't recommend that you go for the boss yet. I would check the room first, if I were you."

"And, who are you to tell me whether or not I go for the boss room, punk?" General Corvotz responded.

"Hey," He said standing up, "I'm someone who doesn't give two shits about killing, of course as long as you're not a PK'er, you're safe." He said smirking.

"Is that a threat? The general asked.

"Of course not, I'm just hinting that I'm the leader of the Shadow Wolf Clan, and I don't appreciate how you're disrespecting my friends."

Corvotz just glared at Artemis before telling his troops to get up and head to the boss room.

Artemis watched them leave and as they exited sight, he turned and said, "I'm gonna follow them to ensure they won't do anything stupid, like take on the boss."

Everyone joined him on his endeavor, and as they left he turned back to see Asuna bowing to Klein. He smiled and walked away.

As they followed the trail to the boss room, they were ambushed by Lizard men. They quickly finished them off, and then heard a loud scream coming from the direction of the boss room. Artemis ran towards the noise instantly, Kirito and Asuna following soon after.

When they got to the entrance of the boss room, Artemis didn't hesitate to jump into the battle, as he drew both his swords and flanked to the left as he charged the boss as it came into view. Artemis took both his swords and crossed them, making it easier to block the Bosses strike. Artemis moved forward as he kept pushing against the blade as it moved towards Artemis's head slowly. When he got close to the point where the boss couldn't get it's blade to Artemis unless it moved the sword, Artemis quickly slashed the beast 10 times on it's abdomen, before Artemis quickly got out of the way as the boss tried to push Artemis away.

"C'mon guys! Get a move on and help me!" Artemis said as he noticed that all the others hadn't moved since Artemis charged the boss.

Leafa had stood back as she thought that thing looked like it was gonna kill her in less than 5 hits. While Kirito and Asuna charged at the boss, 2 members from the army had already died, which they charged at the boss...

 **10 Minutes Later…**

So far, 2 members and General Corvotz had died. Kirito had told Artemis, Klein, and Asuna to hold off the boss as he equipped Dark Repulsor with his Elucidator. Kirito yelled Artemis's name and gestured him to fight alongside him as he was also a dual wielder.

As Kirito and Artemis charged the boss, Kirito got ready for the boss's attack so he could take both his swords and trap the boss's blade to where at the end was a big space that Kirito used to stab both his swords through the ground. Kirito, trying to hold his swords into the ground while the boss was trying to pry them out, Artemis charged at the boss, swinging both his swords towards the boss's arm as the boss tried to smack Artemis away. Artemis then activated 'Black Flame Fury' and attacked the boss 100 times during a time of one minute as fast as he could, which actually took out the boss's health by half.

The boss, just prying Kirito's swords out from the ground, swung at Kirito, but gave Kirito a chance to run quickly and jump up at the side of the sword and get enough momentum for Kirito to basically zipline using the crossguard of Dark Repulsor to go up the boss's sword. When he got close enough, he sliced at the boss's chest about 10 times before Kirito had to switch with Artemis.

As Artemis ran towards the boss as Kirito got away. Artemis quickly crossed his swords together and blocked an attack coming from the left, and ran towards the boss as he did this. Getting close to the boss, he activated his skill 'Demonic Empowerment' (Which doubled doubles Artemis's Strength and Agility stats) and quickly sliced through the boss's face about 20 times before switching out with Kirito, upon which time, he activated Starburst Stream, slicing 100 times while being slashed at by Gleam Eyes. His sword, Elucidator, was grabbed and the boss and Kirito stabbed each other, Kirito killing the boss. Kirito had only a sliver of health left . Artemis's health was also low, but was steadily rising.

"Is it over," Kirito said before passing out. Asuna gasped and ran over to Kirito, cradling his head in her lap as she cried.

"Kirito," she cried.

As Kirito opened his eyes, and sat up, Asuna began to wipe the tears from her eyes, he asked, "How long was I out for?"

Asuna replied with, "Only a few seconds," she cried some more before, wrapping her arms around him, exclaiming, "You reckless, idiot!"

"Aw… Don't hug me so tight, I'll lose the last of my hp," Kirito said, smiling softly at Asuna.

"Okay, wait a minute, you aren't off the hook yet. What exactly was that you two? Artemis, and Kirito?" Klein said, referring to their dual wielding skills.

"Well you see, I got the dual wielding skill by practicing using both swords on an earlier floor. I thought that if I tried, one of the swords would do nothing, but in fact it did, but I had to keep trying to dual wield first, until I found that I had gotten the skill." Artemis explained, "I was surprised at first. However, I was walking with Kirito to find a revival item for a girl named Silica, who was a beast master. While I have been following Kirito, I swear I saw someone running through a forest quite a ways ahead with two war axes in each hand."

"And I have no idea how I got mine. I was looking through my skills and saw the skill just there." Kirito said.

Suddenly, Leafa walked through the door and said "Are you guys done yet?" As Artemis, worried sick where the heck where she went, ran up to her and held her tight.

"I thought you died! Why didn't you tell me beforehand!?" Artemis asked.

"I- I tried but the boss was loud so I couldn't!" Leafa said, as Artemis started to cry.

"I really thought you died! You walked into the room and you just disappeared!.." Artemis said.

"Is my brother okay?" Leafa asked.

"He barely just made it. He beat the boss with only a sliver of health left." Artemis said, "He's over there."

 **SWC Headquarters**

Kirito had fallen asleep, Asuna teleported him and herself to the SWC headquarters, in the medical room, nursing Kirito. Artemis and Leafa had been contemplating in the dining room, as suddenly, Wolf had walked in and asked "Oh, you two don't look good at all. Whats going on?"

"Well, It's a really long story. We went on a boss raid with Kirito and Asuna. Two guilds came, which one of them was the Aincrad Liberation Army, and the other was the Fuurinkazan guild. We fought the boss, named Gleam Eyes. Kirito almost died today." Artemis said, as Leafa started to cry, quietly.

"Oh… I didn't realize it'd be that much that's bothering you two." Wolf said.

"Thank god he had that dual wielding skill." Artemis said.

 **Medical room**

"There you go, full health. Now let's try and stay away from the front lines for a while." Asuna said.

Kirito moaned for a second and asked "You were that worried about me?"

"You dummy, yes! What do you mean!? Do you realize how much health you had left?" Asuna asked.

"Well, I can't say I remember. A little bit." Kirito said.

"Well, the SWC guild is scheduled to be fully recovered by tomorrow. Oblivion and Lisbeth are coming back, the boot camp is going to be up and running again. Maybe you can help with small tasks for now?" Asuna suggested,

"Maybe, I'll see." Kirito said.

A minute later, Oblivion and Lisbeth entered the room.

"Don't worry, I heard the whole story. Shit, you look like you've been ran over by a truck or something." Oblivion said, referencing Artemis's death.

"I never heard about that skill you used in the last Laughing Coffin raid. What was it?" Kirito asked.

"Well, before we went to the raid, Lisbeth gave me a skill item, which she found from the last LC outpost we raided. It's called 'Blur of Aura'. It triples my AGI and STA stats." Oblivion said.

"Amazing." Kirito and Asuna said.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : We do not own Sword Art Online

Wolf is owned by dark wolf knight 3

Oblivion is owned by urolutze

Wolf was in the torture room, with a Laughing Coffin prisoner that has been in there 2 days without social interaction. Wolf walked slowly towards the man with 2 chains, hooked them to the prisoner's legs and used them to hang him from the ceiling.

"Okay, now you listen here, bitch. I have absolutely no patience to be waiting around, beating the shit out of you to get information that probably isn't relevant to anything. You will tell me right here and right now. Where is your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled.

"I- I don't know! I swear!" The prisoner screamed.

"Okay, well in that case, there goes one finger!" Wolf said, pulling out an axe, chopping off the man's left index finger. "I'll ask you this one more time. Where are your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled, louder this time.

"You're crazy! You cut my damn finger off!" The prisoner said, flinching as he knew that Wolf chopped off the man's right index finger.

"Yeah! There goes the other one now! You wanna tell me where you're headquarters are?" Wolf said, insanely.

"I swear! I don't know! I know it's on floor 47 but I never got the location! Please! Let me go!" The prisoner screamed, wiggling around as he was still being hung from the ceiling.

"Liar!" Wolf yelled, as he chopped the man's left hand off. "You tell me where the headquarters are you useless piece of trash! Make yourself useful before I amputate all your limbs!" Wolf yelled, as he put his hand around the man's neck.

"Okay, okay! I know where it is!" The prisoner said. Wolf, releasing his grasp from the man's neck."It's under the basement of a low rating store. I'm not sure what store it is, but I think the first word of it is Tanner's. The store is a weapons shop. That's all I know I swear!" The prisoner said.

"Thank you. I recorded all of this. If this information turns out to be false, I will come back." Wolf said, walking out the door.

Wolf walked into the dining room to find all of the higher-ups only, having lunch. "Well, I think we might have a chance at finding their headquarters. It's supposedly hidden in a basement in a store called Tanner's something." Wolf said. "You guys got anymore food?"

"Plenty to go around actually, over the fact that Asuna has been expanding on my Cooking skill today." Oblivion said, "Though I can't guarantee that the food I made is super delicious, but I can guarantee that everything that Asuna made is."

"Hmmm, what did you make?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, just some soup. Right here." Oblivion said, passing Wolf a bowl.

As Wolf took a bite of it, he noticed that it tasted like store bought soup, but the ones you would find that surprisingly is better as it might seem. "This isn't that bad. What did you make Asuna?" Wolf asked.

"I made sandwiches, here take one." Asuna said, handing Wolf a sandwich.

As Wolf ate the sandwich, he noticed that as the meat juices exploded into his mouth, all the flavour was consistent throughout the whole sandwich.

"Wow. This is really good. You guys make good food." Wolf said, as he chewed his sandwich.

Artemis and Leafa walked into the room. When they noticed that Wolf was eating, he asked "So? What did he say?"

"Floor 47. A low end store, with a name that starts with Tanner's. Hidden in the basement." Wolf said.

"Really? That store? I'm not sure, that might just be an outpost. I don't imagine it being in a store, that'd be ridiculous." Artemis said.

" He probably did give you the wrong info." Oblivion said.

"If in fact that is true, then I will go into that torture room. Slowly cut his limbs off, and drive a dagger through his intestines. Then I will go to a Laughing Coffin outpost myself and take 5 of them to be my playthings in the torture room." Wolf said.

"Well, let's not go overboard," Artemis said, laughing.

"Aw… Come on, I want some things to play with," Wolf said, smiling evilly.

1 day later

Agil laughed, "A big demon that slaughtered an entire group of army guys, and two dual wielders, who landed fifty hit combos."

"I have no place to stay now," Kirito said, while sitting upstairs in Agil's store, pouting, "They found my apartment, and I woke up and walked outside and there was about 20 infobrokers and guild recruiters standing outside my place, now they know where I live and need a place to stay."

Lisbeth walked in, with Oblivion and Artemis behind her, as they helped move his things to his new home in Agil's shop, "Well, it was our little secret, and you just went and blabed it to everyone.

"Um, that was mainly Artemis to begin with though, that he blabed it out." Leafa said coming through the door, "Artemis had jumped in without unequipping his dual blades, and Kirito then equipped his Dark Repulsor and charged in after him."

"Artemis, why did you do this to Kirito?" Lisbeth said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm getting people showing up at headquarters to get information out of me, I had to get out and now I have Wolf taking several in and torturing them, of course not my idea or would I allow it were I there, but I'm not," Artemis said smirking.

"Whatever, at least you have someone who protects you," Lisbeth said.

Just then Artemis and Kirito heard footsteps coming up the stairs and everyone turned to see Asuna, "Kirito, Artemis, we have a big problem."

4 hours later, at KOTBO headquarters

"Outside of boss fights, I don't think we've actually met, Kirito, and Artemis," Heathcliff said calmly.

"Well you have yourself to blame for that, I wanted to talk but you never gave me the time of day," Artemis replied.

"Sorry about that, I was a little preoccupied," He said, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways I know you called us over because of Asuna and not letting Kirito take her, I mean, she has her own free will doesn't she? But anyways I'll just ask what I want before we go further, I would like to ally my guild, The Shadow Wolf Clan, with the Knights of the Blood Oath." Artemis requested.

"Ok, I'll ally myself with your guild, I mean how are we gonna get rid of Laughing Coffin without you guys," Heathcliff said, "And you're right about why I called you here, and I wish to duel Kirito for her, I do understand but I cannot allow her to just up and leave to the frontlines like that."

"I accept your duel," Kirito said, "When will it take place? What will be the stakes?"

"If you win, you will be free to take Asuna, however, if you lose, you must join the Knights of the Blood Oath," Heathcliff told them, "It will take place on October 20th."

He stood and let Kirito and Asuna leave, but Artemis stayed, glaring at him, "Aw… You worried for your friend, don't worry I-"

"I'm not here for Kirito's sake, I wish to speak with you in private, where no eavesdroppers would hear us," Artemis interrupted, shocking Heathcliff.

"Very well," He said leading Artemis to a side room, "Now what is it you wish to talk about?"

"About you, Kayaba," Artemis said suddenly, surprising Heathcliff once again.

"Impressive, if I may ask, how could you tell?" Heathcliff asked, after he calmed down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Artemis said, "And I know it would be boring if you just sat at the ruby palace all the time waiting for the players to finally show up, I also know that you enjoy playing as a player, so I request a few things, all of them are not to make me over powered or anything but here they are. One, I would like me and my friends on my friends list to have their weapons and armour stored in Cardinal so that if we survive this game, we could use our weapons in another game that uses Cardinal. Two, I would like you to protect Yui, Mental Health Counseling program, Codename, Yui. I wish for you to protect her from Cardinal, so that she may spend the game doing what you do now, enjoying the game. Three, make my weapons and Armour unbreakable, not invincible but unbreakable, so I can play the game without having to worry about my best weapons and armour breaking on me," Artemis finished, "This I wish from you, nothing more, and you will do this, unless you wish to wait a few years until we get to the 100th floor."

"Will do, as I still wish to play this game as a player for a little while longer," He said as he opened the GM menu and did a few alterations to Cardinal and to my item storage.

"Also, if I hear something bad has happened to Yui, I will tell your secret, kapeesh?" Artemis threatened.

"Very well." Heathcliff said.

The next day, October 20th

The duel was about to begin, and Artemis watched as the counter hit zero and Kirito charged forward, and began swinging his swords, he was pure offence and wasn't really focusing on defence. He managed to get one cut on Heathcliff before, using his Starburst Stream, and as he knocked Heathcliff's shield out of the way, he went for an overhead strike and it was then he saw it, the impossibly fast movement of his shield, it deflected Kirito's strike and then Heathcliff won the duel by stabbing him in the side.

October 22nd

"This is too flashy," Kirito complained.

"Actually that's one of our less flashy ones," Asuna said, clapping her hands together, "You look great!"

Kirito flopped down on his bed, "I'm in a guild," He muttered, upset.

"It's about the last guild you were in, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

"Wait, Kirito was in a guild?" Asuna said, shocked.

"Yeah, and he still blames himself for their deaths," Artemis said.

"And it is, I killed them, because I didn't tell them that I was a beater, they walked right into a trap and I was the only one to survive, and when I told the guild leader, he jumped off Aincrad, I killed them, all of them," Kirito said, tearing up.

"That's terrible." Asuna said. " I won't die, not ever, not yet even." She said, hugging Kirito.

An Hour Later

"C'mon, hurry. Godfrey isn't showing up on the map anymore!" Asuna yelled at Artemis.

"Shit, c'mon hurry. It was Kuradeel, he poisoned them, we gotta run." Artemis said.

"How the hell do you know that!?" Asuna asked.

"No time for questions, let's just go." Artemis said.

As Kirito and Kuradeel came into view, Asuna drew her rapier and Artemis drew both his swords. They ran towards them as Kuradeel was slowly tearing Kirito apart. As Asuna and Artemis ran up to them, Kuradeel backed away as Asuna was thrusting her rapier at Kuradeel while Artemis was slicing at him. Kuradeel died quickly to Asuna and Artemis's surprise.

"You alright Kirito!?" Artemis yelled.

"J-just about." Kirito said, stuttering as he was in pain.

"I saw Godfrey went off the map, we got here as fast as we could. I was scared you were gonna die!" Asuna said, crying. "And Artemis! How the hell did you know that Kirito was poisoned!?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious." Artemis said, as Asuna cried on Kirito's shoulder.

As Asuna still cried for 10 seconds, Kirito looked at Artemis. Artemis nodded, gesturing he should try and calm her down somehow. Kirito took Asuna and kissed her, calming her down.

"We should probably leave the front lines for a while. We'll get a house." Kirito said.

"W- what?" Asuna said, sniffling,

"And get married. What do you say?" Kirito said, as Asuna went into shock. As Asuna got over the shock, she replied "Yes."

SWC Headquarters

"So, Kirito and Asuna won't be joining us today because they are recovering from a Laughing Coffin attack." Artemis said.

"What!? He's okay right?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, he is okay." Artemis said. "So, we could be expecting to head into the Laughing Coffin headquarters, or an Outpost, or just a shop. Lisbeth, did you level any while you and Oblivion took your break?"

"Yup, I reached level 76. Oblivion leveled up to 87 while we were out. I also took the time to make myself this bad boy." Lisbeth said, pulling out a new mace she made.

"Enchanted as well, and made with some metal we found from a rare boss we ran into. They are called Dreadstone Ingots. Which I'm sure that name Nero would really like."Oblivion said.

"Well, to be honest, it's not the absolute best I've heard." Nero said.

"Well, I mean in terms of it's name." Oblivion said.

"Still, that's what I meant." Nero said.

"We also need to capture some more prisoner's if it so happens that we run into an outpost. Besides, I did mention I wanted to find some little playmates." Wolf said, smiling creepily.

"I said not to go overboard." Artemis said.

"I consider overboard to be driving a knife through someone's flesh from both legs up, to ten prisoners in a medieval torture room wearing a bloody elmo mask." Wolf said.

"Oh god. What the fuck." Artemis said. "Anyways! When we get to the shop, we need a distraction. One of us has to pretend that we are shopping, then he sneak up through the back and enter from there. Wolf, you will come into the room and pretend to wait in line. Once we send you the signal message, you kill the guy and you two quickly get to the basement floor. When we get into the basement, there should be a trapdoor to the right. Before we go through there, we loot the basement to which Laughing Coffin would find useful. When we open the trapdoor, there will be a staircase which goes down to the suspected headquarters."

"Perfect, let's go and be done with the mission." Oblivion said.

Through a window however, there was a man, in a Laughing Coffin outfit, who said, "Not even close," while a khopesh was swung towards him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO**

 **Wolf is owned by dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by urolutze**

Artemis had noticed the man in the window and had seen him go down. He sent Oblivion in to act like a shopper and Oblivion was doing very well, knowing that Wolf was with him, guarding him.

Artemis walked around the back of the store with the rest of the group and knocked out the guard and tied him up. He then messaged Wolf to tell him that he had a present for him. He then walked into the basement of the shop and took his dual blades out and waited.

It took only five minutes but then a group of 40 attacked them, but as that happened, Artemis noted something odd, this was an outpost rather than a headquarters, and a rather small one at that. "That bastard!" Artemis swore, "he lied to us."

Artemis charged the group and crossed his swords. He ran up to two guys and uncrossed them and slashed them on the chest, then kicked them back and stabbed each of them through the chest. He then moved towards a group of five and swung at all of their legs, leaving them to fall on the ground, to which Artemis then killed each of them one by one, while they were on the ground.

Leafa stabbed two guys in the back that were walking behind Artemis. She then switched to two guys and kicked their legs, putting them to the ground and then slicing at them until she knew they were dead.

Sinon walked up to one, then slit his throat, as the guy almost stabbed Leafa in the back by him.

"If I hadn't had noticed that guy almost killing you, you'd be dead, or almost dead." Sinon said.

"Yeah I realized that. Thank you." Leafa said, getting back to the fight.

Artemis continued and killed the rest of the guys, using 'Black Flame Fury'.

Artemis and the others then walked upstairs. He saw Wolf with the guard, tied up. "I swear, If we don't find their damn headquarters." Artemis said.

"Well, If this guy knows, he's gonna spit it out. Right?" Wolf said, as the guard was squirming around.

Oblivion then walked into the store, with the owner of the store all tied up and said "Well, maybe this guy knows, either way, if they don't know, they'll tell us where another outpost is, that way we can take guys from there and spill their beans."

Lisbeth walked in shortly after and said "You aren't torturing people, are you?"

"Of course not! Wolf is in charge of that. I wouldn't mind beating the living shit out of the liar that brought us here..." Oblivion said, angrily.

"Jeez, really?" Lisbeth asked.

"Well, you would feel that way wouldn't you? If you were lied to like that, in any kind of situation I mean, not just the situation between Wolf and the other guy." Oblivion said.

"I don't exactly beat the living shit out of people, but I'd get really pissed if it happened to me." Lisbeth said, slightly worried.

"Well, I will for you. I don't feel that it's fair that people just lie to you like that and not get some kind of payback." Oblivion said.

"Oh you. You'd do that for anyone." Lisbeth said.

"No, only for my friends." Oblivion said, "Anyways, let's head back to headquarters. We're wasting our time." Oblivion said, getting his teleport crystal out.

 **SWC Headquarters | Torture room**

Wolf walked in with the two guys from the store, walking in, noticing that the other one he tortured was sleeping. Wolf, pushing the two guys in, locking the door behind them said, "Get in there, assholes."

"W-What? No-no-no-no, please! No!" The sleeping LC member said as he woke up.

"Lying bitch, there goes both your hands! You're not allowed to have them anymore!" Wolf said, grabbing the axe mounted on the wall, chopping the guys hands off.

"Tell me where your headquarters are, or else you're head will be on that wall." Wolf threatened.

"I don't know why you haven't just killed me yet! I don't know!" The LC member said.

"Good! I don't like you anyways!" Wolf said, throwing the guy in the side room and locking it.

"Please! No! I don't know where it is!" The store owner said.

"No, you just tell me where it is, or I'll open you're belly and start playing with your intestines." Wolf said.

"What!? No! Don't!" The store owner yelled.

"When I start hurting you, you are gonna wish that you were dead. So tell me where the headquarters of Laughing Coffin are before I start chopping off you're fingers and eat them." Wolf said.

"I'm not in Laughing Coffin, I wouldn't know shit about where their base is!" The store owner said.

"Liar!" Wolf said, taking off the store owner's gloves, revealing a Laughing Coffin tattoo.

"What!? How'd you know!?" The store owner said.

"Because you suck at lying you dumb shit. Where are your headquarters!?" Wolf yelled.

"I don't know! I'm a lower up on the guild!" The store owner said.

"Really? Because I have a guy here who I saw peeking into the window of our headquarters. They know exactly who you are and I kept him in here for quite a long time. He is desperate to leave and I promised him he can go if he tells me who you are." Wolf said, insanely.

The man walked in and said, "His name is Maverick, he is one of Laughing Coffin's front guards in their headquarters. He's been there multiple times." The man said, emotionless.

"You dick! I'll-" The store owner said, Wolf interrupting.

"Shut it! What floor and where! You're fucked at this point, so don't lie or I will come back and you will be my little action figure." Wolf said.

"Oh god. It's in the floor 12 dungeon." The store owner said.

Wolf thought about it for a moment. He did know that there were a lot of Laughing Coffin attacks in that dungeon. As he killed the man that gave Wolf the info about the store owner he said, "I will be back, and If that info you gave me was false, you will regret."

 **Later...**

Wolf walked up to the kitchen, seeing as Oblivion was cooking lunch on his own today without Asuna.

"Where is Asuna?" Wolf asked.

"Oh, she is taking a break. Did you not hear what happened to them?" Oblivion asked.

"No, I forgot. I think it had to do with Kirito almost dying or some shit." Wolf said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened. Anyways, I mastered my cooking skill, finally. Here, try this." Oblivion said, handing Wolf a sandwich.

"Oh, It looks and smells good." Wolf said, as he started to eat the sandwich. Wolf noticed it tasted like the one Asuna made. "Wow, it's amazing." Wolf said.

"Well, thanks. You can pretty much become a five star chef in SAO just by mastering a skill, and then just learning recipes one by one." Oblivion said.

"How does that work exactly? You actually made this?" Wolf asked.

"Well somewhat, I learned a recipe to make that sandwich. I can just pull up the instructions to make the sandwich. It takes effort to actually remember a recipe off the back of you're head. I memorized only a few recipies. If there is anything I don't remember the recipe to, I just pull up the instructions." Oblivion said.

"Oh. Well how long does it take to master the skill?" Wolf asked.

"It's a pain in the ass, it's too long to master." Oblivion said, as Artemis, Leafa, and Lisbeth walked into the dining room. "Okay well, you want lunch, head into the dining room."

Wolf and Oblivion walked into the room, both dished out the food.

"So? Where is it?" Artemis asked.

"He said the dungeon on floor 12." Wolf said. "Let's just expect this to be an outpost though. We got our hopes too high last time."

"I think that's fair. However, if this is a whole dungeon we're talking about, we can at least expect a headquarters." Oblivion said.

"I don't think it matters, eventually we'll find those damn headquarters."'Artemis said.

"Now, hold up. You said we allied with the Knights of the Blood Oath. We might need their help in order to wipe their headquarters out. First of all, I think that if we take a peek in there, we might have a chance of guessing whether it's an outpost or their headquarters. Oblivion said.

"That's not a bad idea." Wolf said.

"That's pretty much what the plan was anyways." Artemis said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's get to floor 12 now!" Oblivion said.

"Well, I wanted to have some kind of backup plan. We can just go anyways with the Knights of the Blood Oath anyways, even if it's not a headquarters." Artemis said.

"How about we go with the plan that we peek at the dungeon first?" Leafa suggested.

"Yeah, then at least if we do that then we don't bring another guild with us and have a false alarm." Lisbeth said.

"Hmmm. Okay, you know what, we will take a peek first. If it turns out that it isn't the headquarters then Wolf, you bring some more torture subjects." Artemis said.

 **Floor 12 Before the Dungeon**

The group, before they went, picked Nero up. Artemis noticed there was six Laughing Coffin guards inside. He wanted to disguise himself as one, and he wanted the other ones to get into disguises by knocking them out, and then take their uniforms.

"Okay, the only way we are gonna find out that this is an outpost, or their headquarters is if we knock those guards out and then disguise as them." Artemis said. "Leafa and Lisbeth, you take this."

"What is it?" Lisbeth asked as she took the item.

"It gives you live audio feedback from this item I have equipped." Artemis explained.

"What!? There's an item for that!?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised at first." Artemis said, as the group snuck into the dungeon.

While they snuck, they stopped for a minute to test the item. "Can you guys hear me?" Artemis whispered into his item, which meant that they could talk to each other with the item. The group of four felt like they were doing some kind of heist, similar to a GTA heist.

"Yes, we can hear you. Did you guys get in there yet?" Lisbeth asked.

"Not quite. We are about to get our disguises." Artemis said.

The group slowly snuck through the door. The guards, being very terrible guards, were socializing, which gave them a chance to knock them out.

"You guys got your disguises?" Artemis asked.

"Yup. I got mine. The other two here got theirs too." Oblivion said.

The group acted like they were guards, until another group of LC guards came in to take their place.

"There should be six guys." One of the guards said.

"They ran off. They saw some guys from another guild try and come in." Wolf said.

"Whatever. We'll see them when they get back. Hurry up, the leader needs you upstairs." The guard said, as the group went on ahead.

"Oh shit… He wasn't lying this time guys. This is Laughing Coffin's headquarters." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, no shit." Nero said.

"Guys, teleport right now." Artemis said, to the group, and the other group outside.

"Will do." Lisbeth said, as the others were teleporting.

 **SWC Headquarters**

Artemis messaged Heathcliff that they found Laughing Coffin's headquarters. Kirito and Asuna came back from their break.

"Welcome everyone. We have been planning a raid like this for months now, and it is finally time that we take out Laughing Coffin." Artemis said.

"Everyone has received instructions to follow in your messages." Heathcliff said. "Everyone is expected to follow those instructions carefully. We only have one shot at this."

 **LC Headquarters**

Both the SWC and KOTBO guilds were right outside the LC headquarters. There would be four higher up teams. Artemis and Leafa were teamed up. Wolf was in a team with Sinon and Nero. Kirito and Asuna were teamed up. Oblivion and Lisbeth were in a team together. All together in total, there was SWC, who had 100 recruits. KOTBO, who had 210 recruits. The LC headquarters were expected to have 250 men in there. LC was outnumbered…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **dark wolf knight 3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **A/N : Expect this to be a really long chapter, all of the fight scenes are split across the different teams. If you forgot, there is four teams split across different areas of the Laughing Coffin Headquarters, and each of those teams will have their own big fight scenes, and then eventually they all regroup and start fighting all together. Anyways, Enjoy!**

 **LC Headquarters**

 _ **Artemis and Leafa's conversation before the raid.**_

"Now, we are about to save countless lives today Leafa, are you ready?" Artemis asked, Leafa nodded. "Alright, the last thing I want today is any of my friends dying today, especially you."

"Don't worry, that won't happen today. We outnumber them by tons." Leafa said.

"You're right. The chance of any of our higher ups dying today is pretty low. I just hope it doesn't happen though." Artemis said.

 _ **Sinon, and Nero's conversation before the raid.**_

"Oh, am I ready to beat the shit out of these guys just for the hell of it." Nero said.

"All I want to do is shove them all into a torture room and just kill them all using every torture method I can think of." Wolf said, insanely.

"Sheesh, of course you want to do that." Sinon said.

 _ **Kirito and Asuna's conversation before the raid.**_

"I never thought we would come back from the happiest place to raiding the Laughing Coffin headquarters." Kirito said.

"I didn't either. You aren't prepared for this, are you?" Asuna asked.

"I can't say I am, are you?" Kirito asked.

"Kind of, I have all of my stuff, I should be good." Asuna said.

 _ **Oblivion and Lisbeth's conversation before the raid.**_

"Okay, now am I excited." Oblivion said.

"What are you excited for? Killing people?" Lisbeth asked.

"No, actually there's a lot of backstory of why I hate Laughing Coffin. I'll tell you afterwards." Oblivion said.

As the 310 people of the two guilds charged inside the Laughing Coffin Headquarters, with Artemis leading them, 20 of the Laughing Coffin guards killed 10, however all of the guards were killed in less than 10 seconds. They went inside and all of them then split up into teams of 77.

 _ **Artemis and Leafa's team**_

Artemis charged in and swung his left blade, intersecting one from the side and he retaliated by swinging his right leg at the man's thigh, hitting hard due to his strength stat, he then smashed the man's head with an upwards strike with his right blade, cleaving his opponent's head in two. He pivoted on his heel and struck out at an incoming blade swinging at his side. He calmly stuck his sword in the guy's gut before ducking under another man's mace, spinning in a crouch position to slice upwards in a shoryukan style move. As he reached the top of his jump, he quickly swung his leg, kicking his opponent in the face, landing and spinning his blades. His dance was wondrous, the weapons swung gracefully, blocking every strike and weaving out of the way of any other strikes he could not block, while still landing killing blows as he danced around the room they currently occupied. He swung his right sword at one of his opponents while blocking a strike from his left. He then swung his leg and pivoted in the opposite direction and his heel connected with the side to the man's face. He then finished the man off before charging at the next group.

Leafa ran up to a group of five LC members and swiped her sword towards their legs, forcing them on the ground, which allowed her to easily kill each of them with ease. She then switched over to another group, swiftly charged at them, cut them as she ran around them. Leafa switched to a group of five afterwards and waited for a minute, she blocked any attack, trying to bore them first, then after they had just stopped for a second, Leafa took the chance to surprise them by getting down and kicked each of their legs, pushing them down on the ground. Leafa then stabbed each of them through their chests one by one, as they were on the ground

Leafa went towards a group of 2. As she ran, she jumped towards them both and kicked away at their arms and then eventually, as she did this, she moved her feet towards their shoulders and let her momentum push them back. Leafa then kicked them on the side of their heads and then stabbed each one of them through the chest. Leafa then blocked a swing coming from her left and then quickly became overwhelmed.

Artemis saw this and charged over and once again began his dance once more, ending his girlfriend's attackers. He nodded to her pulled her in for a quick kiss before charging off at a group surrounding several KOTBO guys. Artemis swiftly slid across the floor, ducking under a blade, being swung at him. Artemis then got up and jumped, swung his sword upwards, slashing his chest. As Artemis fell, he took a swing to the guys head and split it, instantly killing him. Artemis took both his swords and cross blocked one of the guy's swords, then he uncrossed his swords, while at the same time he pushed the enemy's blade and then decapitated the guys head and then switched to another one and bashed the guys blade away and then stabbed through his chest.

Leafa charged a group of 4, jumping towards them and while airborne, she blocked a guys attack with her sword and then kicked the guy in the face. As the guy landed on the ground, Leafa then quickly equipped a throwing knife and threw it at the guy as she landed and stabbed a guy through his chest.

Artemis say what she did and said, "You've turned out to be a fucking ninja."

"Well, I have been using free time on that sort of stuff." Leafa said.

Artemis and Leafa then were overwhelmed by a group of 20. Artemis then activated Demonic Empowerment, charging at each guy one by one, quickly killing each one with one hit. Leafa then charged at one and blocked their attack with her sword while at the same time, kicking the guy down on the ground. She then quickly switched to another guy, swiftly chopping the guy's hand off and then stabbed the guy through the chest, while she stomped on the guy who was still on the ground on the face, draining his health to exactly 1. Leafa then slapped him in the face and then he died.

 _ **Wolf, Sinon, and Nero's team**_

Wolf charged at a group of 5, as he drew his khopesh, he quickly jumped and performed an air kick on one of them and then as he landed he decapitated the guy. Nero quickly ran up to one and smashed one as Wolf decapitated the guy.

Sinon was hidden in the distance, sniping each LC member per 7 seconds as she drew her arrows and quickly shot them at the closest enemy there was, unless Wolf or Nero was in trouble.

After they killed 10 guys, another 10 showed up behind them. Wolf ran up to them and kicked one of them back and then swiped his khopesh across his face. Wolf switched over to the one next to the one Wolf had just previously killed and whipped his khopesh towards the guy's blade, smacking it out of his hand as it flew and killed another LC member. Wolf then stabbed him through the chest.

Sinon, when she ran out of arrows, she equipped her dagger and then ran up to a group of 5 and tried to slash one guy, but barely missed. Sinon was kicked back and slashed, bringing her health down to yellow. Just as Wolf saw this, he quickly jumped at the guy and kicked upwards at his neck.

"No more arrows honey?" Wolf said.

"Yeah, no arrows is right. Do have any by any chance?" Sinon asked.

"Well, I have a few stacks of 10." Wolf said, giving sinon 46 arrows that Wolf never used or got rid of.

As Nero ran, he saw that there was a big crowd of Laughing Coffin. He ran over and swung his hammer at 5 guys, launching them across the room as they exploded into tiny little pieces. Nero then jumped up and then smashed the ground with both sides of his hammer, causing vibration on the ground, which stunned the crowd around him. Nero then swung his hammer at 10 guys while they were stunned, launching them at other LC members, killing all of them.

Wolf ran quickly towards a group of 10, he jumped and kicked two guys in the face while airborne. When Wolf landed, he turned around while swinging his khopesh and slashed both of their necks. Wolf then switched to two other guys and ducked as one guy swung his blade at Wolf. Wolf, while on the ground, he slashed both of their legs and then stabbed them both in the heart.

Sinon shot an arrow through a guy's head that was going for Wolf. Wolf then took the arrow and threw it like a dart towards another guy's head, as he said, "Hey honey! I found a new form of torture! It's called playing darts using a guy's face!" Wolf said. Sinon simply smiled and continued doing what she was doing.

Wolf then activated Blood Rage, he ran towards a group of 20 and then sliced at them as he ran past them, killing each of them in one hit. Wolf then ran towards a group of 10, while his Blood Rage was still in effect, he ran around them once and then sliced at them, one by one until the whole group was for sure dead.

Nero ran toward a group of 10, swinging his hammer towards three of them, the hammer, bashing into their skulls as they got knocked into the ground. Nero then switched to two others and kicked one of them down to the ground and then smashed the one standing into the one on the ground, killing them both at the same time. Nero switched to the rest of the group and then bashed each of their skulls in one by one.

 _ **Kirito and Asuna's team**_

Kirito ran towards a group of 5, drawing his Elucidator and his Dark Repulsor, he quickly blocked two attacks coming in from the sides and then killed them as he swung towards their abdomen. Kirito then blocked an attack coming in front of him while he made a quick thrust towards the guy's chest, instantly killing him.

Asuna charged a group walking in behind Kirito and stabbed through each of their chests, one by one as she quickly dodged and blocked each attack she knew could reach her. Asuna then switched to a group behind her and ran towards them and then got the ones with daggers first and then stabbed through their hearts and then blocked the ones coming in with swords, then stabbing them through their hearts.

Kirito and Asuna then came across a group of 5 heavily armed guy's. Kirito blocked the initial attacks, and as the heavies were readying for another attack, Asuna quickly charged at them and then stabbed them through their abdomen, as their chest was heavily protected by armour, but their abdomen wasn't.

Kirito ran to a group of 20 and then, one by one, he blocked every attack he saw coming at him and for every enemy he blocked, he quickly stabbed them through the chest as he kept switching for different ones each time someone tried to attack him.

Asuna moved swiftly towards a group of 5, killing one from every group she passed while doing so. She ran up to one and quickly swing her Rapier towards a guy's blade, knocking it back, allowing her to attack the enemy quickly. She switched to another, who was to the left of her, she quickly stabbed him through his hip. Asuna switched to another one behind her and without turning, she stabbed him through the chest.

 _ **Oblivion and Lisbeth's team**_

Oblivion charged towards a group of 6, drawing his Hell Claws, he used his newfound agility and quickly sliced them into tiny pieces, as if Oblivion was going to cook them into pepperoni slices. Oblivion then made a quick joke about him slicing the guy's into pepperoni slices, doing a retro Ninja Turtle voice, he said "Cowabunga dude! We got some gnarly pepperoni slices!"

"Oh my god, you make the dumbest jokes out of any situation." Lisbeth said, giggling.

Lisbeth quickly ran towards a group of 5, bashing their arms with her mace and then quickly bashing their skull in with it. Lisbeth then switched to another one and then bashed him in the leg, and then swung her mace towards his hand, completely removing it. Lisbeth then proceeded to bash the guy's skull in

"Aw, you're getting comfortable with this, aren't you?" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Lisbeth said.

Oblivion switched to his sword and shield, he ran toward a guy, without hesitation, he straight up bashed the guy's arm away using his shield, and then stabbed through the guy's arm, and then twisting it, causing his arm to fall off violently. "Haha! I was not expecting that!" Oblivion said.

 _ **Regroup**_

Artemis heard a horn blare from behind the LC lines and watched as a huge group, larger than the raid party, approached. "Regroup!" He called before getting grabbed, but before he was stabbed he ripped himself from the man's clumsy grip, and decapitated him. He ran back to the other's who had regrouped, just as he ordered.

Everyone had noticed the large group and was scared, knowing they were led into a trap. Artemis, however, gave no shits, as he prepared to lead his men to battle, and he knew he was in for a fight, seeing as many of his men were already in the yellow.

"Hey guy's, we should activate our unique skills, all at the same time." Oblivion said.

"I still got Blood Wrath" Wolf said.

"I got a skill I never used before. It doubles my STR, stats and it makes me invincible for 8 seconds. It's called 'Instant Karma'" Nero said.

"I got 'Black Flame Flurry." Artemis said.

"I got my 'Blur of Aura skill still ready." Oblivion said.

The group counted down from 3 to 0, and as soon as they reached 0, each of them activated their unique skills and charged at the enemy.

Artemis, moving just faster than Oblivion, he started charging at every enemy he saw, only taking one hit for him to kill one guy.

Nero was running faster than he ever thought he would. He sent enemies flying into each other. He ran at every enemy there was that he could see and he slammed every enemy he got into Oblivion. No, not the guy Oblivion, but Nero was sending them into actual fucking oblivion, which means that when Nero launched them, they have no idea what the fuck is happening.

Wolf was charging at all the enemies, slicing at them one by one in pure rage. He ripped guy's in half, he dismembered them, ripped their heads off, he even threw a guy across the dungeon by swinging him around until he got his leg to fall off, sending him flying.

Oblivion was speeding across the room with his claws equipped, slicing them into bits as he ran across the dungeon.

For the last guy they saw, all of them charged at him. Artemis was using the rest of his 10 hits from his combo, Oblivion was slicing him up, Nero bashed him into the ground, Wolf had finished him off by smashing his skull in with his fist, until the last Laughing Coffin member of their headquarters exploded into tiny little pieces.

Later, as everyone in the room started celebrating, a man walked in, clapping slowly. "Well well well, must I say, after you wiped out our outpost's, now our headquarters." One of the co-leaders of Laughing Coffin said.

Artemis could tell it wasn't PoH but no one else in his group could. He was about to warn them, but then Nero did something extremely stupid.

Nero ran towards the man, seeing as he was unarmed. When Nero lifted his hammer, out of nowhere, the Laughing Coffin leader pulled out a sword and stabbed Nero through his abdomen, almost killing him.

"No! Nero!" Everyone said, charging at the leader. Artemis ran towards him and held his sword to his neck, "Matt is not going anywhere, I didn't come here to witness the death of my best friends." Artemis whispered. "Now run, you damn pussy."

"God damn it! His health is at 15! Hurry! Give him a health potion!" Oblivion yelled.

Everyone searched their inventories, Asuna found one instantly and gave it to Nero.

"I think you should stay away from the front lines for a while." Asuna said.

"How many times have I almost died like this?" Nero asked.

"I think this might be your fourth time that this happened." Oblivion said.

The headquarters of Laughing Coffin were successfully raided by the SWC and KOTBO guilds. However, a group of three escaped, including the leader.

"We did it everyone!" Artemis cheered, as everyone in the dungeon started to cheer.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to be one of these games most honorable heroes, how about you guys?" Oblivion said.

"Let's go to headquarters and celebrate our last Laughing Coffin mission's success." Artemis said, pulling out his teleport crystal.

 **SWC Headquarters**

It was a great day for the Shadow Wolf Clan, as well as the Knights of the Blood Oath. Laughing Coffin was no more.

"Good job everyone! Now we don't have Laughing Coffin killing everyone all the time." Artemis said.

"It's about time those bastards were wiped out." Wolf said, before he drank a bit of his whiskey.

"This is really good food you guy's." Kirito said to Asuna and Oblivion, to which they thanked him.

"Now we don't have to be going after Laughing Coffin outposts all the time." Lisbeth said.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is focus on clearing this game." Kirito said.

"Well hey! We have drinks, we have a recreation room in the basement for a reason right? Let's go have some fun." Oblivion said.

"Now that, I agree to." Artemis said.

The group went downstairs with all their drinks and had their fun. However, one thing was for sure, there were still survivors of Laughing Coffin, but won't return for a long time...


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **urolutze**

 **Floor 75**

Artemis had just finished killing a mini boss. As he saw what he had received, he was surprised, it was an amulet, but the amulet had an ability attached to it, it nullifies all status effects. He decided to keep it a secret though, due to the fact he understood what would happen after the 75 floor, he understood that he Asuna would still be trapped after SAO, so he wanted to prevent this battle from killing her and Kirito, he wanted to fight on the 100th floor.

 **Floor 75 Boss Room**

The Skull Reaper was defeated, everyone was tired and panting, unlike Heathcliff, he was still standing, which to Kirito, seemed really suspicious. He remembered his duel with Heathcliff and that Heathcliff had blocked Kirito's strike way too quickly. Kirito also noticed that everyone's health was at least in the yellow, even Kirito's, but however, Heathcliff's health was in the green.

Kirito slowly picked up his Elucidator. Asuna, turning towards him, asked "What the hell are you doing." While Kirito gestured Asuna to be quiet. Kirito got up and charged Heathcliff, attempting to stab him through the neck, however, Kirito's sword stopped on it's tracks, seeing as Heathcliff was protecting himself with GM commands. He made himself an immortal object. Kirito realizes Heathcliff's true identity, Akihiko Kayaba.

"An immortal object huh? So you protected yourself with GM commands throughout this whole death game, Kayaba." Kirito said, as everyone gasped.

"Now, that is impressive. Would you mind telling me how you found out?" Heathcliff asked.

"That duel we had. I had just about got you, but as I had my sword coming right at you, you blocked my sword with that shield of yours at an impossibly fast speed." Kirito said.

"Of course, that was a big mistake on my part. Too bad you weren't the first one to find out." Heathcliff said.

"What!? What do you mean, who knew?" Kirito said.

"Artemis here did, however he didn't tell me how, because apparently I would never believe him if he told me, as if he, or I was too crazy to believe." Heathcliff said.

"Then, why aren't you on the 100th floor?" Kirito asked.

"Artemis gave me an option. I granted him some requests and I could keep playing as a player, or, I could have went straight to the 100th floor and waited about two years for you people to get there." Heathcliff said.

Everyone was shocked, Kirito asked "What do you mean requests?"

"Health Counselling Program, codename Yui. Artemis had requested me to protect her from the Cardinal system." Heathcliff said, Artemis, facepalming as he didn't want Heathcliff to tell them.

"Artemis, how do you know who Yui is?" Kirito asked.

"I can't explain it here." Artemis said.

Heathcliff then used the GM to paralyze everyone in the boss room, except for Kirito, and Artemis due to the amulet.

"Now, I will go to the ruby palace and wait for you all there. You all are strong and I'm sure you will make it. However, before I go… Kirito, I believe you deserve a reward for figuring out my identity, since Artemis pretty much got his already, it would only be fair if you got something too. If you beat me here, right now, I will automatically log everyone out of this world, as if you beat the game yourself." Heathcliff said.

Kirito thought for a minute. So many people have already died and many are yet to exit from the death game that is Sword Art Online. He wanted this to end, once and for all, even if it meant that he had to die himself.

"Kirito, don't do it." Asuna said.

"I have to, I have to end this." Kirito said.

"No Kirito, you could die." Artemis said. Kirito ignored as he walked toward Heathcliff, "Dammit Kirito!" Artemis yelled.

Kirito and Heathcliff stood, facing each other as Kirito said, "I have a request to make."

"Alright, what is it?" Heathcliff asked.

"If I die today, I want you to make it so that Asuna can't kill herself." Kirito said.

Heathcliff thought about it for a second, he then said "Fair enough," as he opened the GM and changed his status to being a Mortal Object.

"Dammit Kirito! No, that's not fair! You can't do that!" Asuna protested.

It took a few seconds, but it was soon that Kirito steadied himself and charged Heathcliff. His flurry of attacks was filled with fury and the anguish the game brought to him. Heathcliff blocked at the strikes.

Artemis had thought for a moment and saw the pain the game brought, and he decided to end it, rather than continue it as he had earlier believed it would be better to do. He watched as Asuna overcame her paralysis, and watched as Kirito was cut across the cheek. Kirito screamed and activated Starburst Stream, as he watched Kirito's sword break upon Heathcliff's shield, he got up as he watched Asuna run towards Kirito, but however, Artemis ran past her and shoved her away as her drew Hellfire, and blocked the incoming blow that was sure to be fatal.

Artemis nodded at Kirito, before standing in a ready stance. Heathcliff was startled for a moment before saying, "Ah, I don't think I ever programed a way to escape paralysis."

"There isn't but if you either have enough fortitude or you have an item to negate the effects like me, you can get out quicker,' Artemis said, smirking. He charged at Heathcliff, smashing his blades on his shield, but after using basic attacks for a while, he switched it up by doing something Kirito never did, he used single handed sword skills with each hand, allowing him to strike faster and do more damage. On one of the strikes soon after he started using the skills, he cut Heathcliff, himself being the one to knock him to yellow. Kirito snuck around behind the man and struck him in the back. He pulled his sword away for another strike but was forced to block as Heathcliff struck at him. While Heathcliff was busy with Kirito, Artemis started his Black Flame Flurry, but to his surprise, Heathcliff went to red and turned towards him, and stabbed him in the gut. Artemis watched helplessly as his health dropped to 0 and as he glowed he watched Kirito stab Kayaba, before Kirito was struck one last time. Heathcliff exploded into shards of polygons, which stuck to Asuna and Kirito and killed them both..

Artemis awoke, standing beside Kirito, he knew Leafa saw him die, but he also knew that they would awake alive, in hospital beds.

He watched as Kayaba appeared next to them, and ignored him.

"Oh come on, now?" Artemis complained in a joking tone.

Kirito realized that Artemis was with them and looked over and asked, "Well now is a good time to tell me how you know who Yui is."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, as I thought it would upset you. If you are asking me, then here it is. I was reincarnated into this world, from another which had an anime called Sword Art Online, and after I died in my previous life, God himself gave me an option. To be reincarnated to a world of my choice, or to go to heaven. I chose reincarnation because I wanted to go to a universe I always wanted to go to." Artemis explained.

"Oh I remember now." Kirito said.

"And don't be surprised that you're items and armour are saved to Cardinal and you can use them in whatever game you want, as long as it's a game using the Cardinal system." Artemis said. "I asked Kayaba to do that because I know for a fact that your story isn't over, and neither is mine, which is yet to be told."

"I knew you and Oblivion were talking about reincarnation while we were at the faked death scene with Kains." Kirito said.

"Why can't you believe me? I pretty much predicted the future, multiple times. I knew how there was no logout button from the start, I knew Kayaba's identity in the game from the beginning, I knew how you would eventually form a party with Asuna and fight the first boss, I knew how Kains and Yolko faked their deaths, I knew how you guys found Yui, I knew how you would eventually defeat Kayaba on the 75th floor. But if one thing is for sure, Asuna won't wake up from the Nervegear yet, until we save her from another game which she gets trapped in. Agil will send you a photo proving it. We never had this conversation. Deal?" Artemis said.

"What do you mean Asuna will get trapped in another game?" Kirito asked.

"That we have to find out on our own. I would like to keep the flow of time in shape." Artemis said, as he heard Asuna say Kirito's name behind them.

"A-Asuna?" Kirito said, faintly, as he ran up to her and held her.

"What were you guy's talking about?" Asuna asked.

"Our story isn't over yet. You are alive, however, you won't be coming back into the real world yet, as Artemis told me, someone is trying to trap other players into another game, and one of their main targets is you." Kirito said.

"You're kidding. What makes you think that?" Asuna asked. Artemis pretty much said the whole thing he previously said to Kirito.

"Oh my gosh. If that's true you better figure out where the hell I'm going." Asuna said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there as soon as we can." Kirito said.

"So you came from a whole, completely different world to come and play my death game." Kayaba said, behind them.

"Well it's much more than just that. I always liked the idea of a full dive VRMMORPG, however, the world I lived in I felt couldn't accomplish that in 10 years." Artemis said.

"If there was an anime of our world, why wouldn't they pursue creating the nervegear?" Kayaba asked, "And how exactly were you killed off to join us in this world?"

"Firstly, I knew they would eventually, but I felt like we couldn't advance as that Earth was environmentally destroyed, and we couldn't sustain life there anymore as the years went by. There were so many problems, yet no one decided to make an effort to change them." Artemis said.

"Secondly, I was run over by a semi truck, and multiple cars soon after that. My friend Alex avenged me, as he stabbed him through the chest with a very expensive knife that would take a team of surgeons to seal the wound. My friends Owen and Matt had got me a coffin and buried me to the closest cemetery there." Artemis continued.

"How did you find out about this Alex person avenging you? Or Owen and Matt burying you at the cemetery?" Kayaba asked.

"See, I never really found out how, but they knew how I died in that world. It must be that beforehand, there must have been someone exactly like me, and died in much the same way. My friends from my previous life are almost identical, just some weird changes about how old they are, because in my original universe, Owen was 15. Here, he's 24 now, but he has the same birthday as before." Artemis said.

"If god gives me a chance, I will reincarnate to any universe I can and allow them to experience Aincrad the way you guys did." Kayaba said.

"Yeah, but try and keep it from being a death game. You've had you're fun with that idea. Just rebuild Aincrad and allow people to enjoy it the way a game can be enjoyed." Artemis said.

"Alright then. I'll refrain from the idea then. May I ask how you kept your memories through to this universe?" Kayaba asked.

"I asked God for some conditions, he accepted them, and here I am now, linking both of our worlds pretty much." Artemis said.

"Unfortunately, I have to leave you guy's here on this note. If there is anything you wish to ask me, Kirito and Asuna, ask me now." Kayaba said.

"Alright, why? Why would you do this?" Kirito asked.

"Hmmm, good question. The thing is, I don't exactly remember. I guess I kind of pursued the idea of dying in real life if you die in the game, making the stakes much higher. I wanted to live on the floating castle I was obsessed with ever since I was a boy." Kayaba said.

"Why did you take so many people with you? Knowing that if they died in here, they would never return?" Artemis asked.

"I don't remember exactly, I wanted something to raise the stakes for the player's in the game, that including me, that way it would tell a good story." Kayaba said. "I have to go now. I probably won't return, ever."

Kayaba disappeared as he walked away, never to be seen again. As he did, Asuna asked, "I never got you're real names, what are they?"

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, I'm 16." Kirito said.

"I'm Caleb Kumar, I turned 17 this year." Artemis said.

"I'm Asuna Yuuki, I'm 17." Asuna said.

"Well, we'll be back to get you Asuna, we just have to get ourselves ready. If I may ask, just wait patiently please, it will take a while." Artemis said.

"I'll be waiting for you two. Yui can go into other Cardinal games then?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, Yui is protected from Cardinal and she can save herself into Kazuto's nervegear and can go wherever she pleases within Cardinal." Artemis said.

Soon after, the three of them soon drifted into the wind, as their Nervegears turned off, except for Asuna's, which she was then taken to Alfheim.

Caleb shortly woke up in a hospital room, with barely any strength or muscle. He had electrodes on his chest and an IV bag hooked up to him. As he slowly struggled to get up, he heard someone come in the room, as Caleb got back onto the bed. He was a private investigator, he asked for everything he knew about SAO. Shortly after, Caleb's mother had walked in and had been there for the investigation.

For now, before Caleb could go into ALO, he needed to focus on getting some rehab done, and then wait for Kirito to get the picture of Asuna taken in ALO, which then the story can continue.

 **A/N : Thank you for reading our story. Soon, we will start making the ALO arc in the form of another story. I know that we didn't use any fan OC's as we promised, but we promise they will be a part of the next story, as it would be easier to fit them in. PM me your OC's.**

 **Use this Template:**

 **Name (Ingame and real (not actually real, an OC's real name does not require to be your real name)):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Bio:**

 **Armor:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Personality:**

 **Skills (ex. One Handed)(Skills you focus on):**

 **Stats (Focused stats)(ex. STR, STA, AGI):**

 **Credits :**

 **Main Team**

 **yozila85** **: Author**

 **Dark wolf knight 3** **: Co-Author**

 **urolutze** **: Secondary Writer**

 **Original Characters**

 **Artemis is Owned and Created by yozila85**

 **Wolf is Owned and Created by Dark wolf knight3**

 **Oblivion is Owned and Created by urolutze**

 **Nero is Owned and Created by deathstorm4000, and without a FanFiction account**

 **Be sure to check out Dark wolf knight3's account for Wolf's origin story.**

 **Eventually there may be side stories based on Oblivion and Nero.**

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
